HTTYD Star Wars: Return of the Force
by Optimus524
Summary: Six months have passed since the Resistance lost Hiccup and now they are on the verge of defeat. The Mid-Rim is in complete chaos and New Republic still refuses to help. The First Order's is now on the very urge of completing a plan that will allow them to dominate the Galaxy.
1. Prologue

Six months have passed since the Resistance lost Berk and two of their most respected commanders…

Now on the run, the Resistance is doing everything it can to strengthen itself, but in the midst of this the First Order is gaining strength and has thrown the planets in the Mid-Rim into chaos…

Now promoted to the rank of General, Astrid Hofferson is in now doing everything she can do battle against the First Order with Commander Gustav as her second-in-command…

Currently the Resistance is assisting on the planet Voss as the First Order begins it attack…

* * *

Eret was currently in a temple which they were using as their headquarters and he was observing the _First Order's_ Star destroyers directly above them and sitting in the middle was a powerful dreadnought.

He then watched as several Stormtroopers exited the transport and began to swarm the city.

The Captain in charge of them pulled out a communicator. "Emperor Drago. The First Order has taken Voss. Our forces await your command."

* * *

In the dreadnought sat Drago, whose left arm had now been replaced by a mechanical one. Standing by his side was Grand Admiral Thrawn and figure in a black robe.

Drago leaned back on his throne. "Excellent, Captain. Begin your search and leave no stone on turned."

"There is a _Resistance_ presence here, my lord," said Captain.

"Then kill them, I don't want a single living thing on the planet once were through with it!" Drago roared.

Thrawn looked at him. "Forgive me my lord, but win the most prudent course is to try and capture these Resistance members? We have yet to locate their base of operations."

Drago grunted. "Very well, but only the ones that seem to have the information we need. You can kill the rest."

"It will be done my lord," said the Captain and his hologram faded.

Thrawn looked at Drago. "My lord, I might just remind you that while the Voss aren't as technological as us, they do show a certain tenacity that may hinder our efforts. Also the rumours that they're able to see into the future is also cause of great concern."

"Which is why we will wipe them off the map," said Drago. "I don't care what they say neutral or not, but they have assisted the _Resistance_ before as well as the _Republic_ and that is something I cannot stand."

He then turned to the cloaked man next to him. "You know what to do."

The man nodded and immediately left.

* * *

Down on the planet, Eret was with Captains Snotlout and Rex contacting General Astrid.

"General, Drago has launched his attack early! We need you—now!" Eret yelled.

* * *

Astrid was currently on the _Night Fury_ which was going through lightspeed.

"I hear you, Eret!" said Astrid. "Hold your ground and defend the city. The Resistance is on its way!" She then immediately flicked a flue switches to answer the Resistance ships fly next to her. "All ships! Fire on the _First Order_! Draw their attention away from the surface!"

Immediately the _Resistance_ ships jumped out of hyperspace and immediately began to engage the _First Order_. While they were doing this Astrid guided the _Night Fury_ towards the planet and went straight through a _Star Destroyer_ which was just as destroyed by a resistance ship.

"Gobber, how are we looking?" Astrid asked.

Gobber was currently standing on the flagship commanding the fleet. "Looks like we caught them offguard, they weren't expecting us." A small smile then appeared on his face. "You go help our boys on the ground, I'm going to show these bucket heads what old Gobber is capable of."

Astrid nodded and looked at flicked another switch that contacted Gustav in the hangar bay.

"Gustav, I hope you're ready because were about to go in hot," Astrid informed him.

"What's the situation look out there, General?" Gustav asked.

"We're about three minutes to landing, Commander," said Astrid. "Ground troops stand ready, we're landing in a hot zone. We shall be descending upon the city and then lead the liberation of Voss."

Captain Fishlegs looked slightly nervous. "The _First Order_ is going to make it easy for us."

Astrid nodded. "She's hammering the planet with the full might of the _First Order_." She then shook her head in confusion. "I just understand, he's risking a lot for a neutral world with little strategic value. Why?"

Gustav frowned slightly. "Ragnar did say that Voss was very a tune to the Force, perhaps the Emperor feels threatened?"

Fishlegs shook his head. "That doesn't make much sense, Voss has been around for a long time why has he chosen to attack now and with such ferocity?"

"It could be that she's lowering us into a conflict, testing the _Resistance_ strength," Astrid offered.

Throk smirked as he stood with a squadron of Mandalorian troopers. "Big mistake."

"Throk, what is your status?" Astrid asked.

"Mandalorians already to join the battle," said Throk.

"Then go out shooting, because were about to land," said Astrid as she landed the _Night Fury_ on the ground.

* * *

The moment they landed Astrid opened the cargo bay doors and immediately Throk led the Mandalorians into battle. Gustav took point as he used his lightsaber to deflect shots coming from the Stormtroopers.

Astrid then pulled out her communicator and immediately hologram of Eret appeared. "General, glad you joined the party."

Astrid smiled at him. "Wouldn't miss it. Do you have any idea why the _First Order_ has come?"

Eret shook his head. "I've used every single bit of resource I've got, but nothing. Thought trying to talk to a Voss is not exactly easy to begin with."

Then suddenly they heard an explosion and Eret's hologram flickered.

"Eret what's happening?" Astrid asked.

"We're under siege at the tower!" said Eret as his hologram flickered again. "I don't know how long we can last!"

Astrid immediately looked at Gustav. "Gustav, make your way to the tower and take some soldiers with you. The Mandalorians and I will make our way into the city."

Gustav nodded. "You can count on me."

Toothless roared at Astrid.

Astrid shrugged. "I know, I know, he still got a lot of growing to do. That's why having you end Fishlegs to go with him to make sure he doesn't getting himself into trouble."

Toothless grunted and then began to follow Gustav.

* * *

Eret, Snotlout and Rex were holding the tower as best they could, but they were about to be overrun.

"There's just too many of them!" Rex yelled as he fired his rifle.

"We need a holdout!" Eret ordered as he shot a Stormtrooper with his blaster.

"I hope that the kid gets here, because if he doesn't get here soon there's not been anyone to rescue!" Snotlout yelled as he kept on firing his gatling gun.

Then suddenly they heard yells coming from the rear and then a split second later somersaulting directly over the Stormtroopers was Gustav. With one good swing he sliced right through the weapons of the men in front and then use the force to push them back.

Toothless, Fishlegs and the twins were behind with the rest of the men as they began blasting their way past the troopers.

Gustav then turned to Eret and the others. "Sorry we're late."

"Good to have you here, Commander," Rex nodded.

"Took your sweet time, didn't you!" Snotlout yelled.

Gustav looked at him. "The entire planet is under siege, Snotlout! But don't worry now that I'm here will take these guys down easy."

"Might wanna tell that to him!" Snotlout pointed.

They turned and saw AT-ST advancing towards them and firing its canon directly towards them. Gustsv however looked at it calmly and extended his hand, he then began to take control of the pilot. He then began forcing the pilot to fire upon his men, much to their shock.

"What are you doing!" the Captain yelled.

Immediately the troopers began turning around and firing at the AT-ST as he continued to advance towards them to know prevail. The others just stopped and watched in shock and a little bit of horror.

The moment that Gustav took out the rest of the troopers, he then clenched his hand and the AT-ST began to cave in on itself. Once he was done here he opened his eyes and everyone advanced towards him.

"When did Hiccup teach you that?" Fishlegs asked looking a bit concerned.

"He didn't," said Gustav.

They all looked at one another clearly very concerned.

Eret then cleaned his throat. "You arrive just in time." He then gestured for them to follow him into the temple. "The Voss are safe inside the Tower of Prophecy, but we can't hold out much longer."

"We still have no idea why they're even here, but the way they scatter their forces it as if they're searching for something," said Rex.

"We best head of the command post," said Gustav.

"This way," said Eret.

* * *

They soon reached the command post where several Voss was stationed, had more looked like a bunker than anything else.

Then approaching them was a female Voss Mystic and she nodded them respectfully. "Greetings, Commander."

Eret looked at Gustav. "Commander, this is Sana-Rae, she is one of the three Mystics in charge of Voss."

Gustav nodded. "It's a pleasure, General Astrid sends her regards."

"Her actions to help the Voss are greatly appreciated, they had doubts that you would arrive, but I knew better," said Sana-Rae. "My visions told me of your arrival."

"I don't suppose your visions can tell me anything else?" Gustav asked. "Like what exactly the First Order is looking for on Voss?"

"All that I know is that they are looking for someone, someone who has betrayed them or may aid them," said Sana-Rae.

"That's vague," Snotlout grumbled.

"And pick up a distress call, I'm patching it through now," said Fishlegs.

Then to their surprise appearing in the holographic display was Heather.

"Heather?" Gustav stared.

"It's nice to see you again, Gustav," Heather smiled.

Eret looked at everyone. "Now it all makes sense, they're after you, aren't they?"

Heather shook her head. "Not me precisely, but my brother. He is with me now on Voss."

Rex rubbed his beard. "Looks like the Emperor is looking to get back his apprentice or perhaps killing him. He's trying to burn the planet to get them out of hiding."

"Which is why am calling to you now," said Heather looking desperately. "I need your help and so does my brother."

Gustav shook his head. "You mean the same brother that betrayed my master and killed an entire new generation of Jedi? Why should we help him, especially now?

"He can change," said Heather looking at them desperately. "I brought him here to mend his broken body, cure him of his hatred. He was never like this, it was Emperor Drago that twisted him."

They then heard what sounded like explosions coming from her end. "We don't have much time. I need your help to hold off the First Order's army. Once Dagur's healed, he'll join your fight. I know it."

Heather's hologram then faded.

Gustav then immediately contacted Astrid. "Astrid, we know why they're here."

He then quickly gave her the lowdown of everything that had just happened and she looked at them very grave.

"Have to admit, I didn't see this one coming," said Astrid.

"Were not actually considering on helping the guy that tried to kill us on a number of occasions?" said Snotlout looking at them in disbelief.

"Like I did," Eret reminded and looked directly at Astrid. "General, I don't know whether he will join us willingly. However, capturing him and interrogating him would prove very beneficial for us. He knew secrets as were beyond my level of clearance, we might very well know what the First Order is planning to end this war."

Astrid nodded. "I agree, this is the two good of an opportunity to pass up. Whether that call originate from?"

Fishlegs looked the console. "The _Shrine of Healing_."

"The Voss and Gormak unite there to defend our home," said Sana-Rae. "They will aid your fight."

"I much closer to the _Shrine of Healing_ , but I could use some backup," said Astrid.

"I've got a shuttle, I can drop as of just outside the battlefield," said Eret.

Gustav nodded and looked at Astrid. "We're heading your way."

Astrid shook her head. "No, I want you to stay behind with Rex and Fishlegs. In case you forgot we still have the _First Order_ to deal with and while securing Dagur is essential, it is not our priority. I need you to lead the other forces while they deal with the ground troops."

Gustav clearly didn't like it but nodded. "Okay."

* * *

On the flagship, Drago was watching the battle one fall from his throne with Thrawn standing beside him.

"They appeared to be putting on quite the fight, my lord," said Thrawn.

Drago narrowed his eyes. "I assumed after losing two of their greatest leaders as was the planet of their operations, I assumed that they would be in disarray."

Thrawn nodded. "That would have been the case, but Stoick insured that General Astrid took command of the Resistance. She's been able to hold them together and we believe they do have backing with the Jedi as well."

Drago got up from his throne and observe the planet. "Dagur is down there and he knows too much that could easily jeopardise everything we've accomplished."

Thrawn looked at him. "You assume that he would betray you?"

Drago looked at him gravely. "I sense that his mind is in a fragile state. I am also concerned that the connection to his sister might lead him back to the light and that is something we cannot allow."

"We may have other problems than Dagur," said Thrawn. "The Resistance apparently is aided by a group of Mandalorians and thanks to their help they have broken the siege at Voss-Ka. With that one victory they have signalled a new force on the battlefield."

Drago sat back down on his throne. "Then we better accelerate our efforts.

* * *

Eret was piloting the shuttle and landed just outside the battlefield to the _Shrine of Healing_ and that's where they met Astrid.

"You arrived in time, we are about to advance to give aid to the Voss and Gormak," said Astrid.

"I never thought that I would see Voss and Gormak fighting together," said Eret as he looked over the battlefield to observe both people fighting side-by-side. "Normally they would kill each other just because they exist."

Astrid looked at him. "It's because they now have a common enemy, the First Order."

"We better get down there before they hog all the glory," said Snotlout as he lifted his gatling gun.

They soon began assisting both the Voss and Gormak and began pushing towards the _Shrine of Healing_. It was certainly a tough fight without any Jedi on point, but thanks to Astrid leadership they were able to punch a hole through the middle.

With that one big gap they finally managed to reach the _Shrine of Healing_ and began making their way through its large passageways. That's when they noticed the force field and on the other side they saw Heather using her duelled blade to slice through several Stormtroopers.

When she took down the last of them she immediately turned to face them. "Hi, Astrid."

Astrid smiled at her old friend. "Despite the circumstances it's very good to see that you're all right. Though I am concerned about you and Dagur."

Heather looked at her pleadingly. "I understand your concerns, but he is no longer Darth Derangus. I can sense the good in him."

That's when they felt the entire place shook and that's when they saw a communicator flaring up and soon the whole graphic image of Drago appeared.

"I apologise for the interruption," he said with a smile.

Heather's eyes widened. "Drago!"

Snotlout looked at Eret. "That's him?"

Eret nodded. "Yes, that is Emperor Tyrantus."

Drago looked at Eret. "Ah, Agent Eret, I see that you are allying yourself to a hopeless cause."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Coming from you that's a compliment."

Drago huffed and turned his attention onto Astrid. "And you must be the famous General Astrid I've been hearing so much about."

Astrid looked at him furiously. "And you're the man that murdered Hiccup."

Drago chuckled. "That's right, you had feelings for the runt." He then gestured to his mechanical arm. "I can assure you that he'd certainly left his mark." He then turned the tension back to Heather. "And the lovely Heather, it certainly took some doing locating you, but fortunately I have access to a large array of information."

"I don't suppose you would tell us your source," Heather glared.

Drago laughed. "In your dreams. Now I will give you this one chance to give me what I want. Handover Darth Derangus and I'll cease my attack on Voss. Refuse and I will burn this planet to the ground."

"Never!" Heather roared.

"How unfortunate, but not unexpected," said Drago narrowing his eyes.

Astrid scoffed. "If you would have burnt this planet to the ground you would have done it already. I'm willing to bet that our Resistance is putting up a big enough fight then you expected!"

"Your little defiance is only temporarily," Drago assured. "I have given you my proposal and now you must face the consequences of refusing it."

His hologram then faded.

Suddenly the entire temple shook once again.

"Are we sure this place is going to hold together?" Snotlout yelled.

Heather immediately turn to Astrid. "I have to go back to Dagur and tender his healing. If he's not healed he'll turn against us all! Please, you need to trust me."

Astrid took a deep breath. "Then go, make sure that he is healed. I'll hold off the First Order as long as we can."

Heather breathed a sigh of relief. "You won't regret this."

They then watched as Heather ran off.

Snotlout looked at Astrid. "You sure that was the wise move?"

Astrid looked at him. "Hiccup would have done the same thing if he were here." She then immediately reach for her communicator. "Throk, take your Mandalorians and protect the Shrine. Heather's counting on us."

* * *

Heather was currently in a shrine with a bunch of Voss Healers. All of them were standing over Dagur, who was lying down on a bed. She then witnessed as the ceiling shook she knew that the First Order was close.

"Patients," said a female Voss Healer.

Heather drew out her lightsaber and kept her eyes focused upon the door, then suddenly there was a large explosion and Stormtroopers stormed in and she immediately found herself deflecting laser bolts with her duelled blade.

One by one the Stormtroopers began to fall either from the deflected bolts or Heather's lightsaber. Once they had all fallen she immediately turned her attention back to the Healers and Dagur.

"I need him. Now!" she pleaded.

"There is not enough time," said the female Healer.

"No!" said Heather clenching her fist and she then immediately looked at her. "Take me. Do whatever you must—just saved my brother."

The Healer looked at her and nodded and then turned to the other Healers. Heather then approached the altar where her brother laid and the Healers took up meditation positions.

Heather then began to hum as she leaned ahead towards Dagur. She then began to sing:

" _The sky is dark_

 _And the hills are white,_

 _As the Storm King_

 _Speeds from the North tonight._ "

As she began to sing the Healers then began to channel their energies into Heather:

" _And this is the song_

 _The Storm King sings,_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings_."

Heather then used the healing power on Dagur which was extremely exhausting as he kept on singing:

" _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

 _He rested his wings_

 _And gruffly sings._

 _Sleep, little one, sleep_."

Then there was a big flash of light and Heather lost consciousness, a Healer caught her and laid her down onto the ground next to the altar.

* * *

Half an hour later, Astrid led the others into the chamber after dealing with the Stormtroopers. Once they arrived they found that unconscious Heather leaning against an altar and there was no sign of Dagur.

Eret immediately bent down towards her and looked at everyone else. "She's alive. Barely."

It was at that point that Throk and his men entered and they looked extremely exhausted.

"I held them off as long as I could," he panted and then he noticed the scene in front of him. "What happened?"

"A sacrifice," said the female Healer. "The sister's life essence to heal her brother."

Astrid looked at her. "Did it work? I mean is Dagur healed?"

"Yes, but he must recover his strength."

"Where is he?" Eret asked.

"The wounded brother fled. Delirious, confused. He thinks that his sisters perished," she informed them.

Throk made his way over to Heather. "I will attend to Heather."

Astrid nodded. "The rest of us need to catch up to Dagur, before he leaves."

* * *

They quickly made their way outside and saw Dagur making his way to a shuttle. Judging from the way he was moving he had not fully recovered and it looked as if it was a struggle just trying to walk.

"Dagur!" Astrid yelled. Dagur turned and looked at her. "Your sister survived the ritual. She needs your help."

Dagur looked her and it was hard to tell what he was thinking and then he made his way to the cockpit. Before anyone had a chance to stop and he immediately took off.

Astrid immediately reached for her com. "Gobber! Dagur is escaping! Stop him."

Gobber was having a hard enough time trying to keep his ship afloat, it is already with sustained heavy damage from the fleet.

"I've got my hands tied at the moment," said Gobber the ship then shook violently. "With a sustained heavy damage, I don't know how long we can last!"

* * *

Drago was smiling at the carnage in front of him and turn to Thrawn.

"Kill them all," he ordered.

Thrawn then began to order the ships to face Voss and all of them were pointing their large guns down straight at the planet surface.

* * *

On the ground Astrid and the others witnessed this and you what he was about to do.

"Drago's going to disintegrate half of Voss," said Eret horrified.

There was no way they would survive an onslaught like that, but then just as all hope was lost immediately appearing out of hyperspace was an entire armada of Republic ships.

The moment they exited out of hyperspace the immediately launched an offensive against the First Order, destroying several of the ships.

* * *

Drago slammed his hand onto his throne clearly annoyed. "The Republic, I thought they were too busy cowering in their beloved Senate to do anything!"

Thrawn looked deeply troubled by this. "This does not bode well, but I suppose that we have become too powerful for the Republic to ignore it any longer." He then immediately looked down at his Emperor. "My Lord, the battle is lost, may I suggest a strategic withdrawal."

Drago looked as if he wanted to smash something. "Do it."

Immediately all the First Order vessels immediately began breaking off their formation and immediately entered into hyperspace to get away.

* * *

Down on the ground, everyone had seen the spectacle above them and were completely surprised.

"The Republic?" said Eret shocked. "Have they finally decided to do something about the First Order?"

Astrid looked a surprise as he. "I guess that the First Order attack on a neutral world through their interest, though I'm not complaining they did just save our lives."

Snotlout folded his arms and grumbled. "They got on his sooner they can do stopped Dagur."

Astrid ignored his comment. "Now the fighting is over, we need to tend to the wounded."

Eret nodded. "I'm on it."

* * *

They soon met up with Gustav and his group at the tower and Rex immediately turned and saluted to Astrid.

"General, was even a transmission from the Republic fleet, it's the Supreme Chancellor," he informed her.

Soon a holographic display of Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa appeared. "General Astrid, it's nice to meet you again."

"Chancellor, on behalf of the resistance I wish to thank you for saving not only my people, but Voss," said Astrid gratefully.

Organa smiled. "I'm just thankful we arrived in time and I am pleased to inform everyone that the Republic has finally decided to assist the Resistance."

"Took your time, didn't you?" Snotlout grunted.

"Snotlout," Fishlegs hissed.

"It's quite all right," Organa assured. "To be perfectly honest I was hoping that this would happen sooner, but the Senate views were mixed. It was only until we heard about them attacking Voss and that they finally decided to give the Resistance support."

"What kind of support will we be getting?" Astrid asked.

"Troops, our fleets and any other resource you might need," Organa informed them. "We can discuss the details at your base of operations."

Astrid nodded. "We'll send you the coordinates and let's hope that the Republic didn't arrive in this war too late."

Organa nodded gravely. "As do I."


	2. The Blind Jedi

On the desert planet of Tatooine, a robed figure was making his way into a palace-like structure that was carved into a mountain. Several guards that resembled boars approached him holding large axes in their hands.

However the road figure merely waved his hand and the guards just allowed him to pass. He began to descend down some steps and he began hearing music. He soon entered into the central chamber where a bunch of smugglers and bounty hunters were hanging around watching a Twi'lek dancer dancing on the floor.

The robed figure then turned his head to the only person in the entire chamber who was worth looking at. Sitting on a podium was none other than one of the most powerful Hutts in the Hutt Cartel, Jabba the Hutt.

Jabba apparently was aware of the robed figure's presence because he immediately raised his hand and immediately everyone remain quiet. They then watched as the robed figure began making his way to the centre and all eyes were staring at him.

" _It has certainly been a long time_ ," said Jabba in Huttese. " _I hear that you've been promoted to a Jedi Master now, Ragnar Keatson_."

The robed figure then removed his hood revealing himself none other than Ragnar, but his eyes were now hidden behind a bandage.

"To be perfectly honest I had no idea would we ever meet again Jabba," Ragnar admitted. "I think you of all people know my personal experience with Hutts."

Jabba laughed. " _It's nice to see that you haven't lost your sense of humour, but it would seem as if you have lost your eyes_."

Ragnar merely looked at him. "It's not my eyes you be so concerned about."

Jabba looked at him curiously. " _Now why have you come?_ "

"I'm here to collect on that debt you owe me," said Ragnar bluntly.

Everyone then immediately went quiet looking at one another, because they knew how dangerous it was to talk to Jabba that way. Though of course they were looking at a Jedi, who was clearly more dangerous than anyone in the room by a mile.

Jabba now looked fairly intrigued. " _Is that so? Now what would you want with me and tell me exactly why I should help you in any way?_ "

Ragnar looked at him. "We both know that I had a part to play with rescuing your son and I know how much you hate being indebted. As to what I want, I merely want information, I'm looking for someone."

Jabba looked at him. " _And what makes you think that I might know them?_ "

"Oh I think you're pretty much familiar with the person I want to look for," said Ragnar with a smile. "I'm looking for my former partner, Hiccup Haddock."

Silence fell upon the rumours they immediately looked at Ragnar and then they turn to Jabba.

" _Isn't he supposed to be dead?_ " Jabba asked. " _If I remember correctly you witnessed his death first hand or am I missing something?_ "

Ragnar looked at him and then gestured to his eyes. "Technically I didn't see him die, but I do admit I was there in his final hour. However, I still sense his presence here and now so I know that he is alive. Since he hasn't come to rejoin us, I can only imagine that someone found him and is now holding him captive."

Jabba raise an eye. " _And what makes you think that I know anything about it? The First Order are the likely culprits behind this._ "

Ragnar shook his head. "The Emperor would have wanted him dead and no doubt he would make a public execution. I think someone deep in the underworld has got his hands on him, but yet they have not made any demands. I can then only imagine that it is something personal and you have your tendrils firmly in place in the underworld."

Jabba chuckled slightly. " _You certainly have a lot of guts coming here and demanding something, I'll give you that. Very well I will assist you in this matter, but if I'm not able to find anything I'm afraid that our debt is concluded_."

"Very well," Ragnar nodded and then began to make his leave.

" _Good day to you, Master Jedi_."

* * *

Ragnar soon made his way outside in there waiting for him was Alvin with his arms folded.

"Got what you want, son?" he asked.

Ragnar looked at him. "Do you really have to call me that?"

Alvin chuckled. "You are my son after all."

Ragnar had been spending quite a lot of time digging into the underworld in order to find any trace of Hiccup. That meant that he spent a lot of time with Alvin and that's when he discovered that he was in fact his father, but he was an overall happy about it.

"You may brought me into this world, but that was the only good thing you did," said Ragnar harshly.

Alvin looked at him. "Your mother left me, she didn't tell me you existed. When we first met it in take me long to find out who your mother was."

Ragnar ignored him. "Jabba said that he would look into it, though I'm not holding much confidence. Hutts are not always honest and they always have an angle to play."

Alvin shrugged. "I suppose you would know that more than anyone. Anyway, the First Order seems to be getting a lot of backing in this war and I think I might have traced the source."

Ragnar looked at him. "You have?"

Alvin nodded and handed him a data disc. "I've got all the info in here and you don't have to worry about Jabba, I'll keep a close eye on him and make sure that he lives up to your promise."

Ragnar took the disc and made his way over towards his X-Wing. He soon opened the cockpit and entered the fighter.

"May the Force be with you," said Alvin as Ragnar closed the cockpit.

He then watched as Ragnar took off and no sooner had he left the planet surface that he entered into hyperspeed.

* * *

Several hours later Ragnar appeared at Odessen and began to making his descent. Over the past few months that they had found the planet they had already amassed a fleet patrolling the area in case the _First Order_ showed.

It didn't take long for him to be hailed. "Unknown ship, please identify yourself."

Ragnar immediately access the coms. "This is Boneknapper, 2342 Red," he said.

"Welcome back, Ragnar," said Colonel Spitelout's voice. "Was your trip worthwhile?"

"That remains to be seen, but I may have something of interest," Ragnar informed him. "What have I missed?"

"I think its better the general explained everything to you," said Spitelout.

"Must be big," said Ragnar.

"You have no idea," said Spitelout.

* * *

Ragnar soon landed at _Dragons Edge_ , which was the name of their base. Over the past six months they had fortified the entire place with large batteries and a shield generator, they even added a hangar bay.

Ragnar soon landed in the hangar bay and he was greeted by K-9TV.

"Master Ragnar, welcome back," he said.

"Hey, K-9TV, how has everything been at the base?" Ragnar asked.

"A little bit hectic, the _First Order_ has been attacking many systems and we can barely keep up," said K-9TV as they walked. "But I'm sure that General Astrid will explain everything."

* * *

Ragnar soon made his way to the command centre and found that Astrid along with their inner circle had gathered. Among them was Astrid's original team, Eret, Toothless, Rex, Gobber, Valka and Gustav they all remain quiet as Ragnar entered.

"What have I missed?" Ragnar asked.

"Well, you just miss the First Order trying to wipe Voss off the map," said Snotlout hotly. "Oh, and Heather is now in a coma after healing her brother."

Ragnar immediately looked up. "Heather is here?"

"We have a lot to catch up on," said Astrid and she immediately looked at him. "What about your mission?"

Snotlout groaned. "Don't tell me you're still looking for Hiccup."

Ragnar turned towards him. "I am."

Gustav shook his head. "Ragnar, he died. I saw it myself."

"None of us actually saw him get killed and I still sense is presence," said Ragnar strongly.

Valka nodded in agreement. "When a Jedi dies normally we feel him passing as he becomes one with the Force."

"Well, I don't sense anything," said Gustav folding his arms.

Gobber then cleaned his throat. "Have we get back on track?"

Ragnar nodded. "I've made a few enquiries with Jabba and now I'm merely waiting to see if he finds anything. On another note Alvin has given me a data disc, he says this might shed some light on how the _First Order_ is acquiring so much credits."

"I can tell you how, they get it from looting other systems," said Snotlout hotly.

Ragnar shook his head. "Even if they acquired all the treasures on every single planet they conquered, it still doesn't add up how they are able to build ships at such a fast pace."

Astrid nodded in agreement. "They must have some sort of backer, no doubt someone from the criminal underworld."

Valka nodded in agreement. "In the days of the Imperial Empire, the often used slavery as a way to expand their empire through credits."

Eret looked at them. "The _First Order_ does sometimes indoctrinate any human they get their hands on, especially children. I don't know the full details, but they do have an effective brainwashing system."

Fishlegs frowned at him. "Then how did you break it?"

"It may be efficient, but it's not perfect," said Eret.

Ragnar then immediately inserted the disc in the console. "Then let's see what Alvin discovered."

Astrid then turned to R3. "R3, see what you can find."

R3 beeped and then began accessing the console with his probe. In a few seconds he immediately beeped enthusiastically.

"R3 has found something," Ragnar gasped.

And then suddenly they saw an image of what looked like to be a merchant with a well-groomed beard handing something over to a cloaked figure. Everyone and immediately went silent, because they all recognise the merchant with the well-groomed beard.

Astrid clenched her fist and slammed it on the console. "Johann!"

Fishlegs shook his head in disbelief. "But he's been trading as information for years as well supplies."

"Looks like it was all just a front," said Eret. "Though it would explain how the _First Order_ managed to infiltrate Berk and how they knew so much about it."

Astrid shook her head. "He's been playing us for years."

Gobber scratched his head. "Now that you've mention it, every time we receive any kind of information from him it always turns out to be more dangerous then he predicted."

"He's been leading us to places on purpose so that he could deal us massive casualties," Astrid groaned.

"The question is what we do about it?" Ragnar asked.

"We can discuss that another time," said Astrid as she looked at him. "Right now I think you should probably go and see Heather."

Ragnar nodded and soon left the command centre.

* * *

He soon found himself in the medical bay and saw Heather just lying down on a bed. He could immediately sense that she was alive, but her consciousness was very deep.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said a voice behind him. He turned and saw Astrid approaching him. "You know how strong she is."

Ragnar nodded. "I know, what about Dagur?"

Astrid shrugged. "I have no clue, I've had agents search for him, but so far no luck."

Ragnar then looked at her curiously. "There's something else that's been bothering you, isn't there?"

Astrid nodded. "It's Gustav, he's been acting differently ever since…" She then immediately stopped herself. "Well, he's been locked up in his room for hours at a time and when he's on missions he acts so cold."

Ragnar now looked deeply troubled. "The way that you describe it almost sounds as if he's keeping in deep into the Dark Side of the Force."

Astrid looked at him. "You don't think it has anything to do with that Sith Hologram you found?"

Ragnar shrugged. "Very possibly, but I thought we sent it back to Tython to lock it away so that no one could use it."

"Perhaps you should go talk to him, I mean he doesn't have Hiccup anymore."

Ragnar sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

"At least try, we've got enough to worry about without one of our commanders turning into an enemy."

* * *

Gustav was in his quarters leaning on his bed and then the door opened and Ragnar entered.

Gustav immediately shot up right. "Ragnar," he said nervously as he looked at the Sith Hologram that was lying in the open on his table. "What are you doing here?"

Gustav knew that Ragnar was blind so he couldn't see the Hologram, but it was open meaning that he could sense it. He tried to reach towards it, but Ragnar then blocked his path.

"I think it's time for us to talk," said Ragnar as he folded his arms.

"Really? Now is not a good time, Astrid put me in charge of certain assignments that need my full attention," he said as he carefully made his way to the table.

"I know," said Ragnar and then he immediately grabbed the Hologram. "So don't you think it would be best if you actually worked on those assignments instead of communing with a Sith Hologram?"

Gustav laughed nervously. "It's not what it looks like." Ragnar looked at him and he realised his mistake. "Sorry."

"Well, it feels like that you have opened a Sith Hologram, which you promised to send to Tython so that no one could mess around with it!" Ragnar yelled in outrage.

Gustav shrank a bit. "Then it's exactly what it seems."

Ragnar rubbed his forehead. "Don't you realise that only someone who uses the Dark Side of the Force can open these."

"Well, the things I've learned have really helped me," Gustav challenged.

"That's not the point, you shouldn't even be using it!"

"Hey, I've got no Master anymore and I need to learn somehow!" Gustav challenged.

"You have absolutely got no idea how dangerous this thing is," said Ragnar holding out the Sith Hologram. "And what's worse is that you thought that you could fool me, I may be blind but clearly I can see more than you."

"Everything I've learned from that thing has helped me win one battle over and over, I'm using it for good!" Gustav roared.

"Acting out in anger offer quick results, but it's a trap!"

"Not for me!"

Ragnar looked at him strongly. "I cannot allow you to keep this, you have absolutely got no idea what you're messing with."

"And you do?"

Ragnar sighed. "Gustav when I was about your age I lost someone very close to me, my mother. She was captured by Tusken Raiders, I tracked them down to their camp. I found her barely alive and then she died in my arms, that was the turning point in my life."

Gustav immediately went quiet. "What did you do?"

Ragnar then sat down. "At one point I even considered about slaughtering the entire camp, I almost lost myself to anger and I probably would have killed everyone there, not just a member the women and children. However, I knew that my mother would be ashamed of me if I took such a course and so I swirled my anger and left leaving the entire camp unscathed."

"You just left them?" said Gustav shocked.

Ragnar nodded. "That is how I became a Jedi Knight and if you want to become one you cannot rely on such devices."

Gustav looked to the ground. "But without Hiccup…"

Ragnar then placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you trust him, then you know that is just far too stubborn to die. I have a strong feeling that he will be back."

Gustav looked at him. "How can you be so sure?"

Before Ragnar could answer Astrid's voice appeared on the com. "Ragnar, you and Gustav need to get to the command centre. Jabba says that he has found Hiccup."


	3. A Trapped Jedi

Ragnar and Gustav rushed into the command centre and that's when they had a holographic image of Alvin displaying. Astrid and the others were already gathered just as they entered.

Astrid looked at them as they entered. "You're just in time." She then looked at Alvin. "Tell us what you told them."

Alvin then turned his eyes to his son and Gustav. "Jabba contacted me a few hours ago, it seems you are right Hiccup has been captured by the criminal underworld. More precisely by a slimy Hutt that goes by the name of Nem'ro the Hutt."

"How can he be so sure?" Snotlout asked.

"Because Nem'ro is the bragging kind and he has an interest in Jedi artefacts," Alvin explained. "I don't know the precise details, but somehow one of his bounty hunters found Hiccup in the wreckage of that Sith Temple and brought him to Nem'ro as a trophy."

"Is there anything more you can tell us?" Valka asked.

"Only that Nem'ro is one of the most powerful Hutts in the Cartel, in fact he rivals Jaber," Alvin explained.

"So he wouldn't be too beaten up if we take the guy out," said Gustav.

"I believe that is what Jaber is hoping for which is why he was more than willing to hand over the information," Alvin nodded. "I have no doubt in my mind that the situation will be reversed if it was an ally that had captured Hiccup."

Astrid then immediately looked at Alvin. "Tell us where this Nem'ro lives and will rescue Hiccup."

"Slow down, Astrid," said Fishlegs calmly. "We don't want to go rushing into something we don't know much about."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "Especially if we don't want to risk Hiccup's life. We need a steady plan and is going out to be carefully coordinated."

"I'm ready whenever you are," said Gustav.

Ragnar looked at him. "You are staying here."

Gustav looked at him. "What? But it's my Master he's caught, you can't expect me to stay."

"Until I am positive that you are no longer the Force out of anger, you won't be going anywhere," said Ragnar strongly. He then immediately approached Valka and handed her the Sith Hologram. "Valka, we converse too many Jedi storming into Nem'ro's abode and I need someone I trust to take this Hologram to Tython."

Valka nodded. "Just make sure you rescue my son."

"Don't worry, we'll save him," Ragnar promised.

* * *

A few days later, R3 and K-9TV were on Nal Hutta making their way to Nem'ro's palace. Nal Hutta was the home planet of the Hutts and it was covered with thugs, mercenaries and all kinds of scum.

K-9TV was not enjoying wondering through the filthy streets. "This place is absolutely filthy and I cannot possibly imagine why Master Ragnar sent us out to this place completely alone."

R3 beeped in an annoying tone.

"Yes, I'm aware it's all in order to save Master Hiccup, but how exactly are we going to accomplish that?" K-9TV asked shaking his head.

* * *

They soon reached the palace gates and K-9TV not on the large door then immediately turn to R3. "There doesn't seem to be anybody in, let's get back to Master Ragnar."

R3 beeped at him indignantly and before he could even have a chance a probe immediately shot out from the door and looks directly at them. Then someone on the other side of the pro began to speak to them in an alien language.

"Goodness me," said K-9TV completely taken off guard.

The probe then immediately spoke once again and K-9TV spoke in the same language ingested to R3. The probe immediately turned its gaze onto R3, who beeped and backed away slightly. The pro then immediately looked back at K-9TV and spoken the same language and he immediately replied saying that he and his partner would like to see Nem'ro the Hutt. Then they heard what sounded like a laughter as the probe retreated back.

K-9TV looked at R3. "I don't they're going to let us in, R3. We had better go."

However, no sooner had he turned around and began to walk away that the doors opened and no sooner have they did that R3 immediately entered.

"R3, wait!" K-9TV pleaded. R3, however, ignored him and kept on going deep into the corridor. "Oh, dear."

K-9TV and then immediately followed R3 somewhat reluctantly. "R3! R3, wait for me!"

Then to make matters worse for the poor protocol droid the doors closed behind them. And then meeting them was an elderly looking Twi'lek.

" _Now what would two droids want to do with_ _Nem'ro?_ " he asked in his native language.

K-9TV looked at him. "We are merely delivering a message to Nem'ro from Jedi Master Ragnar."

R3 then beeped.

"And a gift," K-9TV added translating R3. He then immediately looked down at him in confusion. "Gift? What gift?"

The Twi'lek then immediately extended his hand and look to the two of them. " _I will deliver the message and the gift to my master._ "

R3 then immediately beeped stubbornly.

"He says that our instructions are to give the message and give directly to Nem'ro," K-9TV translated. The Twi'lek didn't look particularly pleased by this. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things."

Twi'lek narrowed his eyes. " _Follow me then._ "

* * *

They immediately began to descend through the corridor until they made their way to Nem'ro's audience chamber. That's when they saw him, Nem'ro, sitting on his podium and drinking some sort of substance from a glass.

The audience chamber was completely filled with mercenary bodyguards as well as beautiful women in slave outfits that were quite revealing. The chamber was decorated with artefacts that were clearly Jedi in origin.

The Twi'lek then immediately approach Nem'ro and whispered in his ear. " _These droids were sent by Jedi Master Ragnar, they say they have a message from him as well as a gift._ "

K-9TV then nudged R3. "The message, R3. The message."

R3 and then immediately displayed a holographic image of Ragnar. "Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ragnar Keatson, Jedi Master and a close personal friend of Jedi Grandmaster Hiccup. I know that you are awfully powerful, mighty Nem'ro and I know about your interest in Jedi artefacts and I imagine having a Jedi Grandmaster among your collection is truly your greatest achievement. I wish to speak an audience with you Your Greatness to negotiate the release of my friend."

Nem'ro then laughed and soon everyone in the chambers followed his example.

"With your wisdom, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation," Ragnar's message continued. "As a token of my goodwill, I will present you with a gift…" The hologram then immediately gestured to K-9TV and R3. "These two droids."

K-9TV looked immensely horrified. "What did he say?"

"Both of them are hard-working and will serve you well," Ragnar's message continued.

K-9TV looked at R3. "Please tell me you showed him the wrong message."

The Twi'lek leaned in towards his master. " _You're exalted this I very much doubt they have anything that could offer you something that could easily replace your masterpiece._ "

Nem'ro nodded in agreement. " _There will be no bargain_."

"We're doomed," K-9TV groaned.

" _There is no way I would give up my favourite decoration for two droids_ ," Nem'ro continued. He then gestured down the hallway and the two droids turned and were immediately horrified, because displaying on the wall was Hiccup frozen in carbonite. "I like Grandmaster Hiccup where he is."

"R3, look. It's Master Hiccup," said K-9TV announced. "And he's frozen in carbonite."

Everyone then laughed.

Nem'ro had decided to take the two droids anyway and immediately the two of them found themselves descending in a gloomy passageway.

"What could Master Ragnar possibly be thinking?" said K-9TV.

* * *

They soon ended in some kind of chamber where many droids were being dismembered by other droids. The guard then forced them to approach the droid in charge of the facility.

"Ah, good. New acquisitions," he said rather cheerfully. He then immediately turn to K-9TV. "You are a protocol droid, are you not?"

"I am K-9TV…"

"Yes or no will do," said the droid tiredly.

"Well, yes," K-9TV nodded.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"I'm fluent in over six million forms of communication and can readily…"

"Splendid," the droid interrupted. "We have been without an interpreter… since our master got angry with our last protocol droid and disintegrated him."

The droid then immediately pointed to a protocol droid, which was being ripped apart much to K-9TV's dismay.

The droid then turned to the guard. "Guard, this product to droid might be useful. Fit in with a nurse training bolt and taken up back to His Excellency's main audience chamber."

The garden immediately dragged K-9TV away much to his dismay.

R3 then looked up at the droid and began beeping with quite an attitude.

"You're a feisty little one, but you we'll soon learn some respect," the droid assured. "I have need for you on the master's sail barge and I think you'll fill it nicely."

* * *

A few days later, K-9TV was observing as Nem'ro apparently was having some sort of party. Some of his slave girls in his harem were dancing while music was being played for the entertainment.

However, everyone stopped when they heard noises which sound as if someone was beating someone up. Then stepping into the audience chamber was a bounty hunter in a mask and in his hands was a chain which was attached to none other than Toothless.

Everyone immediately backed away from the chains up Wookiee as they made their way towards Nem'ro.

" _I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee_ ," said the bounty hunter in an alien language.

K-9TV looked completely shocked. "Oh no, Toothless."

Nem'ro smiled. " _At last I have the mighty Toothless. Protocol droid, step forward._ "

K-9TV then frantically approached Nem'ro. "Yes, I am here, Your Worshipfulness."

" _Tell him that I bid him welcome to my humble abode and that he will receive the proper reward of 25,000 for the capture of the Wookiee_."

K-9TV looked at the bounty hunter. "The illustrious Nem'ro bid you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of 25,000."

"I won 50,000, no less," said the bounty hunter.

K-9TV looked at Nem'ro. "50,000. No less."

In anger Nem'ro struck K-9TV and glared at the bounty hunter. " _And why exactly should I reward you with such a payment?_ "

K-9TV then picked himself up and look to the bounty hunter. "The mighty Nem'ro asked why he must pay 50,000."

" _Because I'm holding a thermal detonator_ ," said the bounty hunter as he pulled out a detonator and activated it.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator!" K-9TV cried.

Immediately everyone panicked and all the bounty hunters in the audience chamber immediately pointed their weapons directly at him.

Nem'ro then laughed. " _This bounty hunter is my kind of scum fearless and inventive. I will agree to pay to pay him 35,000, but no more than that._ "

K-9TV then fearfully looked at the bounty hunter. "Nem'ro offers the sum of 35 and I really do suggest you take it."

All eyes were now on the bounty hunter. " _I agree to those terms_ ," he said and turned off the detonator.

"He agrees!" said K-9TV with relief.

With the drama now over with the guard immediately grabbed Toothless and dragged him away and soon everyone was partying. Many of the bounty hunters were expressing their admiration for the bounty hunter.

However, unbeknownst to anyone among the guards was none other than Eret and he had just seen a bit of a complication. Amongst the bounty hunters in the audience chamber was none other than Boba Fett.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, the loan bounty hunter was making his way through the audience chamber and was a carefully approaching the carbonite slab that contained Hiccup. Once he reached the slab he began accessing the controls to lower it down and once it hit the ground he accessed the controls on its side to melt the carbonite and within seconds Hiccup was freed.

He then immediately collapsed and the bounty hunter quickly caught him and then laid him down on some cushions.

"Just relax for a moment," said the bounty hunter in basic. "You're free of the carbonite." Hiccup was feeling very strange, he looked at his hand which immediately began twitching uncontrollably. "You have hibernation sickness."

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked rubbing his face.

"In Nem'ro the Hutts Palace," the bounty hunter explained.

Hiccup then looked at him. "Who are you?"

The bounty hunter then removed his helmet and revealed himself to be none other than Astrid. "Someone who loves you."

Hiccup stared at her. "Astrid?" Astrid in weight any time kissing him and then she immediately helped him onto his feet. "I have to get you out of here."

Then suddenly they heard a laughter.

"I get the feeling that we're being watched," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly the curtain behind them drew open and they saw Nem'ro standing there with some of his cronies as well as K-9TV.

" _What a romantic setting_ ," Nem'ro chuckled. " _I suspected that Ragnar would plan something to rescue his best friend, but I never would have imagined that the General of the resistance herself would appear_."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "General?"

"Long story," she said.

Hiccup shook his head and looked at Nem'ro. "Judging from your decor I take it that you have a fascination with Jedi."

Nem'ro laughed. " _Indeed I do, as you can tell from my decor I have collected a vast amount of antiquities, yourself included._ " He then immediately looked at his guards. " _Take him away._ "

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Nem'ro. "You're making a big mistake."

Eret, still disguised as a guard, then approach Astrid with every intention of taking her away.

" _Wait…_ " said Nem'ro as he looked at Astrid with fascination. " _Bring her to me._ "

Eret very reluctantly brought Astrid to Nem'ro.

Astrid immediately narrowed her eyes at him. "We have very powerful friends. You're gonna regret this."

" _Of that, I'm sure,_ " said Nem'ro not looking the slightest bit concerned. " _But, in the meantime, I shall enjoy the pleasure of your company._ "

Astrid groaned discussed as Nem'ro licked her.

* * *

Hiccup suddenly found himself being tossed in some sort of dungeon and that's when he heard a growling sound.

Hiccup immediately recognised the growling. "Toothless?"

Toothless then stepped into the light and gave him a cheerful roar. Toothless then wasted in no time in hugging Hiccup affectionately.

"Toothless, what in the world are you doing here?" Hiccup asked astonishingly.

Toothless gave him a growl.

"Rescue me?" Hiccup blinked and then he immediately looked around their cell. "You doing a good job so far, bud."

Toothless gave him a growl.

"You're saying this is all part of the plan?"

Toothless nodded.

"Who came up with this brilliant plan and please tell me it wasn't Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless growled.

"Ragnar? This was Ragnar's plan?" Hiccup blinked astonishingly. "Well, despite the circumstances at least it's nice to see you."

* * *

The next morning, the doors of Nem'ro's palace opened and entering wearing a Jedi robe was Ragnar. A couple of guards immediately stood in his path, but he merely waved his hand and they allowed him to go by.

Ragnar then entered the audience chamber without any resistance, but then the Twi'lek immediately approached him.

" _You are the one called Ragnar_ ," he said as he blocked his path. " _Nem'ro refuses to speak to you_."

"I must speak to Nem'ro," said Ragnar as he waved his hand in front of the Twi'lek.

The Twi'lek nodded. " _You must speak with Nem'ro_." He then shook his head and looked at him. " _But Nem'ro has refused your offer_."

Ragnar waved his hand in front of him once again. "You will take me to Nem'ro now."

" _I will take you to Nem'ro now_ ," the Twi'lek nodded.

"You serve your master well," Ragnar smiled as they began to approach Nem'ro.

" _I serve my master well_."

"And you will be rewarded," Ragnar added.

The Twi'lek smiled greedily. " _And I will be rewarded_."

Soon Ragnar was standing in front of Nem'ro, he could sense that Astrid was lying in front of him and he could tell that she was very angry. Astrid was currently leaning against Nem'ro and was wearing a slave outfit as well as a collar with a chain which was attached to Nem'ro.

The Twi'lek then immediately approached Nem'ro and began to wake him. " _Master._ "

Nem'ro woke up with a start, " _What is it?_ "

" _Jedi Master Ragnar is here to talk to you,_ " said the Twi'lek.

Nem'ro narrowed his eyes at him. " _Why did you let him in here_?"

Ragnar waved his hand towards the Twi'lek. "I must be allowed to speak."

The Twi'lek looked at his master. " _He must be allowed to speak_."

Nem'ro grabbed him. " _You weak-minded fool! He's using a Jedi mind trick on you!_ "

Then in anger he immediately tossed the Twi'lek onto the ground and Ragnar removed his hood.

"You shall handover Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid over to me," Ragnar demanded.

Nem'ro chuckled. " _You have a lot of guts coming here, boy, and I admire that. But you are a fall in thinking that I will just hand over my prized collection over to you._ "

Ragnar looked at him. "I wanted to do this peacefully, but if I have to use force I will. I'm taking my friends, you can either proffered by this or be destroyed. It's your choice, but I advise you not underestimate my power."

K-9TV looked down at Ragnar's feet in horror. "Master Ragnar, you're standing on a—"

" _There will be no bargain_ , young Jedi," Nem'ro roared as he pulled on Astrid's chain. " _I shall enjoy watching you die, but I am merciful you get to join your friends before you do!_ "

Suddenly a trapdoor opened beneath Ragnar's feet and he soon found himself sliding down a tunnel.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were still inside their cell when suddenly dropping from the ceiling was Ragnar and immediately got up in surprise.

Hiccup blinked at him. "Nice of you to drop in."

Ragnar groaned as he picked himself up and turned towards Hiccup. "Hiccup, I would say it was nice to see you, but…" He then gestured to his eyes.

Hiccup raised his hands. "Yeah, I get it. So how was that rescue plan going?"

Ragnar shrugged. "As well as our other plans."

Hiccup groaned. "That bad, huh?"

Ragnar then sat down. "I suggest we make ourselves comfortable, I gathered from Nem'ro that he was planning to kill all of us."

Hiccup looked at him. "If he wanted to kill me why did he do it right away?"

"Perhaps he's decided that more Resistance members will show up," Ragnar soon as he folded his arms. "I'm guessing there were too much trouble then we we're and our heads would fetch a nice price to the First Order."

"Lovely," said Hiccup and looked at him. "Tell me is this plan of yours going at it supposed to?"

Ragnar scratched his head. "Not exactly, the plan was to free you from carbonite. However, we always suspected that getting you out would be hard so we wanted everyone in different positions. Sadly what I did not anticipate was Astrid been forced to join his harem."

Hiccup looked up. "What?"

Ragnar rubbed the back of his head. "Like I said, not going according to plan."

Hiccup looked at him. "I think you better tell me the rest of this plan before anything else goes wrong."


	4. A Freed Jedi

The next morning, Hiccup and the others found themselves in Nem'ro's audience chamber. Hiccup then got a good look at Astrid, who was forced to wear a slave outfit and he could definitely since the hostility coming from her.

" _I have finally decided what to do with all of you_ ," said Nem'ro.

K-9TV then stepped forward in order to translate. "His High Exaltedness, the great Nem'ro the Hutt has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Good, I hate long waits," Hiccup smiled.

"You will be taken to the Wastelands and cast into the Pit of the Tarzar, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc," K-9TV explained. "In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digestive over 1000 years."

"You got to give the Hutts credit where it's due, they certainly know how to make even death suffering," Hiccup sighed.

Ragnar looked at Nem'ro. "You really should have bargained, Nem'ro."

" _Enough talk_!" said Nem'ro dismissively.

Immediately the guards began to drag them away.

Ragnar looked at Nem'ro one last time. "That's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Nem'ro laughed as he pulled Astrid closer to him. " _I admire your confidence, but I hold all the cards here._ "

* * *

An hour later they found themselves on Nem'ro's barge making their way into the wasteland. Hiccup, Ragnar and Toothless were standing on transport barges with several guards, including Eret.

Inside Nem'ro's sail barge everyone was celebrating, drinking and laughing as they were about to see the painful execution of Hiccup and his friends. R3 was on the sailing barge serving drinks to many of the guards, bounty hunters and special guests.

Astrid was looking outside the window at Hiccup and the others, hoping that Ragnar knew what he was doing. Nem'ro tugged on the chain, but she ignored him and continue to watch Hiccup and the others.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "So was this part of the plan?"

Ragnar shrugged. "At least I got us out of the Palace."

Hiccup looked at him. "And were about jump into a belly of a bees to be slowly digestive in 1000 years, call me crazy but I think something has gone terribly wrong."

Ragnar looked at him. "Just stay close to Toothless and Eret. I've taken care of everything."

"If you say so."

* * *

Nem'ro finally got tired and immediately tugged on Astrid's chain forcing her to come to him. He then presented her with a drink and forced into her hands.

"Have something to drink, Astrid," he said joyously. "Soon you will learn to appreciate me."

Astrid very much doubt it and very low that simply took the drink. She immediately drank it down and found the taste utterly disgusting. If Ragnar got himself killed, she was going to kill him after she killed Nem'ro.

* * *

K-9TV was wandering around the barge when he accidentally bumped into R3, knocking his tray of drinks onto the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said and that's when he noticed that he had bumped into R3. "R3, what are you doing here?"

R3 beeped at him.

"Well, I can see that you're serving drinks, but this place is dangerous," said K-9TV. He then gestured outside. "They're going to execute Master Hiccup and Ragnar, and if we are not careful, us too."

R3 beeped him reassuringly.

"I wish I had your confidence."

* * *

They soon reached the _Pit of the Tarzar_ and Hiccup and the others got a front row seat to the Sarlacc. It was hard to describe as most of its body was beneath the sand, but they could see a largemouth in a very large pit and tentacles wigging out of the sand.

The barges soon came to a stop and a gangplank appeared on the side. The guards then began to force all three of them towards it is to prepare them for the execution.

Nem'ro and the rest of his guests were now looking out of the window preparing to watch the show.

" _Speak in their language_ ,' he instructed to K-9TV as he gave him a microphone.

K-9TV then began to speak through it. "Victims of the mighty Sarlacc, His Excellency hopes that you will die honourably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy the great Nem'ro the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

While everyone was distracted R3 snuck past everyone towards the stairs that would lead him to the deck.

Hiccup then looked directly at the sail barge. "K-9TV, you tell that slimy gasbag he'll get no such pleasure from us!"

Toothless roared in agreement.

Ragnar was now being forced onto the gangplank and his eyes turn to R3, who was now on the deck. He then immediately looked at the sail barge with confidence.

"Nem'ro, this is your last chance," Ragnar warned. "Free us or die."

Everyone inside the barge immediately laughed.

" _Move him into position pit_ ,'" said Nem'ro as he tried effortlessly to stop laughing.

A guard immediately pointed the back of his life rifle at Ragnar's back forcing him towards the edge of the gangplank. Ragnar then turned his eyes towards Eret and gave him a nod and then he looked up at R3 and gave him a salute. A compartment in the top of R3's head then immediately opened up and the hilt of a lightsaber appeared.

" _Put him in_ ," Nem'ro commanded.

Ragnar then immediately jumped off the edge of the gangplank, but he quickly hold onto the edge of it and use it as a springboard to propel himself into the air. At the same time R3 fired his lightsaber and Ragnar courted just as he landed back onto the deck of the barge.

He quickly activated it and immediately sliced through the spear of a guard and Eret then sprang into action wrestling another guard. A guard tried to attack Ragnar from behind, but he was kicked in the gut and fell into the pit and was immediately grabbed by the Sarlacc.

Ragnar then quickly made his way over towards Toothless and Hiccup and immediately sliced their cuffs to pieces. Hiccup and Toothless then each grabbed hold of the spear and joined the fray.

Unfortunately, the guards on the sail barge immediately mounted guns onto the side and aimed at them directly at their barge. Clearly they then care about shooting the own men as they immediately blasted the back of the barge causing both Eret and the guard he was wrestling with to fall off the edge.

Eret frankly was able to grab hold of a few cables, but unfortunately the guard he was wrestling with wasn't as lucky and fell into the pit. Boba Fett immediately got to the top of the deck and used his jet pack to propel himself onto the barge where he came face-to-face with Hiccup.

"I knew I should kill you when I found you helpless," Boba Fett glared.

Hiccup immediately spun his spear around. "Your mistake."

Boba pulled out his blast and was about to shoot Hiccup, but Hiccup quickly use the spear in order to disarm him and then kicked him in the chest. Amongst all this chaos the soldiers were still firing upon the barge and Eret was still standing from the cables.

"A little help!" Eret cried.

Then suddenly more fire headed straight their way of the second barge moved into position towards them. Ragnar quickly jumped and landed on the barge and began swinging his lightsaber around slicing through many of the garden bounty hunters on it.

Boba then uses flame thrower on Hiccup, who quickly extended his hand and use the force to block the flames. Boba then raised his other gauntlet and fired a dart towards him, but Hiccup rolled out of the way and landed behind him and struck his rocket pack with his spear. Immediately the jet pack ignited and propelled Boba into the air where he slammed into the barge and landed into the pit and was snagged by the Sarlacc.

* * *

Nem'ro was in a rage and began shouting out orders to all his bounty hunters and guards.

" _Kill them! Kill them all!_ " he roared.

Astrid took the advantage of this distraction and began smashing the controls to pieces and the shutters on the windows immediately closed leaving everyone in complete darkness. Then Astrid immediately snuck behind Nem'ro and used her chain to strangle him around the neck.

She pulled with all her strength as Nem'ro were completely helpless and could even shout out for help. Astrid kept on polling until finely Nem'ro's body went completely limp and she had a satisfying smile on her face.

* * *

Ragnar was still slicing his way through on the second barge and Hiccup and Toothless attempted to rescue Eret now that their barge was clear.

Hiccup extended his hand towards Eret. "Just hold still!"

Hiccup began using the force in order to lift Eret into the air. Unfortunately, the guards on the sailing barge kept on blasting at their barge which was giving Hiccup a hard time concentrating. Eret found himself falling towards the pit, but Hiccup quickly use the force again in order to lift him into the air.

"That was too close," Hiccup breathed with relief.

Ragnar could tell that there will be no way for hiccup to rescue Eret so long as the guards kept on firing at the barge. He then immediately jumped into the air so high that he actually landed on the deck and soon began slicing his way through the guards on top of it.

With the guards now distracted, Hiccup now had the opportunity to lift Eret to safety. Unfortunately, one of the tentacles of the Sarlacc wrapped itself around his leg and began pulling him into its belly.

Toothless then immediately aimed a rifle at the tentacle and shot it freeing Eret. Hiccup then used all his strength to get him onto the barge.

* * *

Inside the sailing barge, R3 immediately used his saw blade to cut Astrid's chain.

"Now let's get out of here," said Astrid.

R3 beeped at K-9TV telling him to follow him.

* * *

Astrid and the droid then immediately emerge onto the deck Ragnar was still battling against the guards and bounty hunters.

Ragnar immediately looked at Astrid. "Get the gun! Point it at the deck!"

Astrid then immediately jumped onto the main gun and began to operate the controls, pointing it down directly at the deck of the barge.

9-KTV looked immensely confused as he looked around. "R3, where are we going?"

R3 then immediately shoved him off the edge of the barge and he fell screaming into the sand and R3 soon joined him.

Once Ragnar was done slicing and dicing through the garden mercenary he immediately went up and met Astrid. He then grabbed a rope and gestured for her to come towards him.

"Come on," he said putting a hand around her waist.

Ragnar then used his foot to press down on the controls of the gun and immediately began firing into the barge. Then they swung towards the barge that Hiccup at the others were occupying and once they were safely on board.

Hiccup nodded and looked at Eret. "Let's go. Don't forget the droids."

Eret nodded. "We're on our way."

Eret operator controls and guided the barge away from the sailing barge which was now covered in flames. They use the magnet attached to the bottom of the barge to lift R3 and 9-KTV out of the dusty sand and then flew out of range as the sailing barge exploded.

Astrid shook her head and looked at everyone. "Can we not go anywhere without blowing something up?"

Ragnar shrugged. "If the twins were here we would have blown the barge in a more spectacular fashion."

* * *

They soon made their way to the _Night Fury_ , which was parked safely away from the city and in weight any time taking off.

Hiccup was sitting in the cockpit relaxing as Toothless took them off the planet.

"It's nice to be home," he sighed. He then looked at Ragnar and smiled. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Ragnar shrugged. "Considering the number of times you saved me I think we're even."

Astrid then emerged wearing her normal gear and then immediately sat on Hiccup's lap. "It's nice to have you back."

"And it's nice to see that you're out of that outfit," Hiccup added. "Call me crazy, but I don't think the bronze bikini is quite your look."

Astrid smiled at him and then whispered in his ear. "I thought that I might save it for special occasion."

Hiccup immediately turned pink and Ragnar chuckled as he sensed his uneasiness this.

Eret then entered and looked at Hiccup. "I think it's time we tell the holonet that you're alive and well."

Hiccup nodded and Astrid removed herself from his lap. He then immediately stood upright and look to the console as his image was being recorded.

"This is Grandmaster Hiccup of the Jedi Order, to inform everyone that my death was greatly exaggerated," said Hiccup trying to make himself look intimidating. "I am here to inform the Galaxy that I stood against the Emperor of the First Order himself and survived. I know there are many people out there who believe that our cause is lost and that surrendering is preferable to fighting against such a powerful foe.

"However, we have faced in a powerful foe like this before, the Galactic Empire and they were defeated, because of the sacrifices of many brave men and women who stood against everything the Galactic Empire stood for. Now I ask all of you to do so again, if you have the will to protect your friends and family who have been cruelly taken from you then I asked you to stand with us now."

Astrid looked at him. "Did you wrote that speech down or say it from the top of your head?"

Hiccup smiled at her and looked at his friends. "Now let's go home."

They then entered into hyperspace.

* * *

Drago was sitting on his throne and he had just watched Hiccup's transmission and looked absolutely furious.

"He survived and he does even have a scratch on him!" Drago roared as he slammed his hand onto the armrest of his throne. "This will make me look weak, the saviour returns without a scratch and presumed dead, while I have lost my arm and walked away limping from the battle."

"I find it extremely hard to believe, Master," said a cloaked figure.

Drago look to the cloaked figure as he removed his hood revealing himself to be a man with a black goatee and a scar running across his right eye.

"You best believe it, Krogan," said a voice and their eyes turn towards a figure in the shadows. "He may not look it, Hiccup Haddock is extremely powerful as both a leader and a Jedi Master."

Kroagn looked at him. "I suppose you would know better than anyone here, Viggo."

Then emerging from the shadows was none other than Viggo, but the left side of his face was completely burnt and he was blind in one eye.


	5. A New Blade

When the _Night Fury_ landed on Odesson, Hiccup was given a hero's welcome. Every resistance member was clapping enthusiastically as he made his way down cargo bay door.

Fishlegs rushed over and gave him a big hug. "Oh, I'm so relieved to see that you're all right!"

Snotlout folded his arms. "I guess it's good to have you back."

Twins looked at him excitedly.

"Did you really blew up a sail barge?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why did you bring us along?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup laughed as he looked at everyone. "It's good to see you all."

Rex then approached him and gave him a salute. "It's good to see that you're alive and well General."

Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder. "You too, Rex." He then noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Gustav?"

Ragnar looked at him solemnly. "He's going through a rough patch. You remember that Sith Hologram we discovered in the Sith Temple? Well, he opened it and started to learn from it."

Hiccup looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"I could sense the anxiety from him and I could tell that the Hologram was open."

Astrid then stepped forward and looked at Gobber. "Any news on Heather?"

"She's still in a coma, but Gothi is treating her the best she can," said Gobber regretfully. "I'm afraid it comes down to her now."

Hiccup looked at him. "And Dagur, have you been able to track and down?"

Gobber shook his head. "We managed to track his shuttle all the way to _Nar Shaddaa_ , but after that nothing. Though I get the feeling that he will show himself in time."

Astrid looked concerned. "The only question is will he be a friend or enemy?"

"At least the Republic is finally doing something," said Ragnar.

Gobber nodded. "They finally got up off their butts and started helping. Though the assistant we been getting is very limited, I get the impression that many of the Senators are still on easy to jump headfirst into this war."

"There are already involved in this war," said Eret looking at them. "The First Order won't stop until the Republic is destroyed."

Hiccup looked at them all. "I think we should worry about our internal affairs before we make any more big moves. I read the reports on Voss, it's clear that the First Order has now become very aggressive and we have no way of succeeding without the Republic's fleet."

Astrid nodded gravely. "He's right, we should spend all of our efforts trying to get the Republic on board so they can give us full cooperation. I still find it hard to believe that they still refuse to help even after what happened on Voss."

"I'm sure that Padme is doing everything she can to assist us," said Ragnar. He then immediately turn to Hiccup. "And I think it's probably best that you get some rest. You have spent the past six months in carbonite and fighting off a bunch of bounty hunters to boot."

"I think I'll see Gustav first," said Hiccup. "If what you tell me is true then I had better talk to him sooner rather than later."

* * *

Hiccup made his way to the training centre and found that Gustav was busy practising. He had his lightsaber out and was deflecting shots from a drone.

"I see you're still keeping your form," said Hiccup.

Gustav stopped what he was doing and then slowly turned towards Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiled. "I see that you've been promoted to commander now, not bad."

Gustav immediately switched off his lightsaber and looked at Hiccup as if he was seen a ghost. "Your back."

"Am I?" Hiccup blinked. "Good, because I thought I landed the wrong secret Resistance base."

Gustav shook his head. "Sorry, I know that Astrid and the others freed you. It's just that in prepare myself from actually seeing you here."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't sensed me?"

Gustav looked at him uneasy. "I've had a lot of things on my mind."

Hiccup began walking around him. "Ragnar told me as much, he also mentioned that you've been dabbling in the Dark Side of the Force."

Gustav looked at him sincerely. "Only because I didn't want anyone else to be killed. I mean after what happened to you I just couldn't sit around and—"

Hiccup raised his hand. "I understand your desire to protect everyone, but if you fall to the Dark Side of the Force you end up hurting those you want to protect. Making such emotional decisions can easily lead to disaster, Drago originally used those emotions to protect people, but then they began to twist him and he became something even darker."

Gustav just sat down on the floor and curled up into a ball. "Then what should I do?"

Hiccup then sat down next to him. "For starters, you shouldn't rely upon me to guide you. Sometimes you have to make your own decisions and if you make a bad one just try again and don't make the same decision."

Gustav looked at him. "What about you? I get the feeling that you're uneasy about all this."

Hiccup sighed. "Drago is extremely dangerous, I barely survived and I was completely helpless when Boba Fett caught me. I might have landed a critical blow against him, but Drago is now even more enraged which makes them even more dangerous. His attack on Voss only proves that and let's not forget that Wrath managed to elude us as well and I have a strong feeling will be seen him again some time."

"What do you plan to do?" Gustav asked curiously.

Hiccup picked himself up. "Until I can get a new lightsaber, could be spending most of my time meditating to try and find that answer." He then looked down at Gustav. "I suggest that you try and do the same."

* * *

Astrid and Ragnar are currently in the command centre discussing their next move against the First Order, but their thought were to Hiccup.

"Do you think is all right?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar shrugged. "To be honest I don't know, his sense of humour is intact that's good at least. Though I think his pride has taken a hit, I mean you a score by no good bounty hunter and then became a piece of decoration in a slimy Hutts palace. Not to mention that his girlfriend ended up joining the said Hutt's harem."

Astrid groaned. "Don't remind me. Do you think he can pull himself together?"

"I really hope so, but I'm afraid none of us can do anything for him," said Ragnar regrettably. "It's all comes down to him at the moment and I'm willing to bet that he feels completely useless."

"We could invite him here to discuss strategy," Astrid offered.

Ragnar shook his head. "I know you meanwhile Astrid, but the only one who can help him now is himself and I have every confidence that he will."

Astrid looked at him and hoped that he was right, because now more than ever they needed a leader one that could inspire others. Astrid knew that Stoick had every confidence in her ability to lead and she had preparing for this moment, but she wasn't able to inspire people as well as Hiccup at the moment that is what they need it most.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting outside meditating in the memories of his battle with Drago flowed into him. Along with their confrontation on the Red Death when he, Ragnar and his mother worked together to take down the Darth Imperious.

Drago was in rage and swung his lightsaber at them while they were completely exhausted from the battle of the Emperor. However, it was then that the Rebels had successfully launched their campaign and he was forced to retreat so that he could escape the explosion.

Hiccup knew at that point that letting him go would cause problems later on, but he had a wounded Ragnar and his mother to content with so he was forced to get them out of there. Then of course they clashed at the Sith Temple and now was a battle that no one had one, both of them had come out of it alive, though arguably one could say that Hiccup did win as you manage to slice Drago's arm off.

"Still having doubts I see," said a voice.

Hiccup eyes widened because he recognised it and it turned around and saw the ghost of his former master, Master Orgus.

"Master Orgus?" Hiccup stared.

Orgus smiled at him. "It's nice to see that you are alive and well, but I sense doubting you. What seems to be the problem?"

Hiccup sighed and looked to the ground. "It's Drago, Master. I fought with everything I had, but I was unable to take him down. I'm having doubts whether we can accomplish it and he's already conquered half of the known galaxy and isn't stopping."

Orgus looked at him intently. "Then cast aside your doubt and trust yourself that it is possible. How come with me."

He then turned into a ball of light and began to float down into the forest. Under normal circumstances, Hiccup would have questions such an action, but never had his master failed him.

* * *

They then began to descend into the forest and Hiccup looked at his former master.

"Where are we going, Master?" he asked.

"To clear away your doubt," said Orgus. "This planet has a strong connection to the Force unlike any other, it is neither light nor dark. Valka shows a perfect hiding place for your Resistance to hide, I doubt that even Master Yoda would be able to find you."

"Mum was always an explore at heart and she often kept the discoveries from anyone else," Hiccup nodded.

Orgus then appeared right in front of him yet again. "It is now time to complete your training. I know that you might feel as if you have done more than enough training, but you have barely scratched the surface of your potential."

Hiccup looked at him. "Is this about Astrid?"

Orgus smiled. "You're not the first Jedi to fall for a girl and I doubt you'll be the last, but the old order is now dead and a new Jedi Order must take its place. You have done excellent job with the build, you respect the past and many of our traditions and at the same time you know we must evolve if we are to survive in a new Galaxy that has suffered from war after war."

Hiccup sighed. "You know I wonder the Galaxy can go without five years of a massive conflict."

Orgus looked as troubled as him. "As you well know it is the duty of the Jedi to keep the balance, but during the Clone Wars the balance of the Force was greatly tilted, preventing us to see the future clearly. It was only Ragnar that could get a full picture and even then it was ill perfect, but hopefully he'll be able to see more than he has done in his entire life."

Hiccup looked at him. "Could he have done that without losing his eyes site?"

"Sometimes find is to lose and to lose is to find," said Orgus.

Hiccup groaned. "Do you have to speak in riddles?"

Orgus chuckled. "Old habits die hard, but I digress. Sometimes all that is needed is a new perspective in order to see things clearly." He then looked at him curiously. "Tell me, what do you know of the Prophecy of Three."

Hiccup blinked. "It tells of three people that will change the shape of the galaxy and bring balance to the force. The Leader, the Guide and the Betrayer and only by working together can they achieve perfect balance."

Orgus nodded. "That prophecy is almost upon us."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Am I one of the three?"

"That remains to be seen, but you have proven yourself time and again. It is said that the Leader will lead others into the light to battle against the darkness, with both the Guide and the Betrayer by his side. It is said that the Guide will lead the guiding star that shall bring the Betrayer back into the light and that he save the Leader when he needs him the most."

Hiccup blinked. "Ragnar and Dagur."

Orgus smiled. "It's nice to see that your perception is still intact. When I first met Ragnar, I could sense that he was extremely powerful with unprecedented healing ability as well as predicting the future. It took a lot of convincing with the Council to bring him into the Jedi Order, but your mother believe decided that he was one of the free."

Hiccup folded his arms. "If I remember correctly, most the council weren't too pleased of having a 15-year-old joined the Jedi Order. Even Master Yoda had his doubts when he sensed his concern for his mother."

"Thankfully his assistance on Naboo made the Council think otherwise," said Orgus. "Ironically it was Drago's final vote that brought him into the Order. If memory serves he did try to sway him to his line of thinking a number of occasions."

Hiccup grimmest. "Good thing things didn't turn out that way, I wouldn't want my best friend is an enemy. But are you sure that it is the three of us that are the three mentioned in the prophecy? I mean Jedi have tried years to decipher its meaning, trying to find the three that has been mentioned for thousands of years."

Orgus nodded. "Granted it is a bit of a longshot and perhaps it is my own hope that is guiding my actions. However, there is no denying that this is the galaxy's darkest hour. Not even during the Galactic Civil War 3000 years ago have a Jedi feast near extinction."

Hiccup closed his eyes on you that his master was right, everything was falling into place and it made sense. Hiccup had been leading the Resistance ever since he joined, Ragnar had been teaching Heather and if she was right Dagur may very well join their side once again.

He then looked at his former master. "What must I do?"

"You need a new power if you wish to face against the Emperor once again and I am here to teach you," said Orgus. "Now, you must seek your answers throughout the valley. You will know when you find them."

Orgus then vanished leaving Hiccup completely alone. "Does everything have to be so cryptic?"

* * *

Despite this he began making his way into the valley wondering what these answers were supposed to be.

He soon found himself at the cave after fighting various creatures with nothing but the Force as his aide. He began to climb his way through the cave and their standing before him was none other than Viggo.

"Viggo?" Hiccup gasped.

Viggo turned and that's when he saw the left side of his face was badly burned he was blind in one eye.

"Thought you were through with me?" Viggo asked and he looked at him inquisitively as he drew his lightsaber. "Tell me… do believe in the future?"

Hiccup extended his hands knowing that he could only lie upon the Force. "I have a future, Viggo. But you don't."

Viggo chuckled. "You barely held your own the last time we fought and now you're consumed with doubt and fear."

Viggo then immediately swung his lightsaber at Hiccup, who quickly leaned back and used the Force to push him and he crashed into the wall. Viggo then immediately extended his hand and unleashed a burst of lightning and Hiccup quickly jumped back to avoid it and used the Force to push him back down.

Viggo however got out of the way just in time and then swung his dual blade lightsaber at him and Hiccup quickly use the force to propel himself into the air. He then landed on a stalactite and used the Force to send one directly down at Viggo, who just retrieved his lightsaber and used it to slice right through the middle of it.

However, heading straight towards him was Hiccup who kicked him with his prosthetic legs sending him crashing into the wall and rubble fell on top of him.

Hiccup panted slightly. "What expecting the old metal leg, were you?"

Then suddenly reappearing was Master Orgus.

Hiccup looked immediately confused. "That was Viggo, but he seemed different." He shook his head. "He should even be alive, I saw him fall into that fiery inferno when we destroyed Grand Moff Tarkin's Star Destroyer.

Orgus looked at him. "And yet you managed to survive the destruction of a Sith Temple. Do not forget that those with strong wills I tend to be the hardest to kill as you know very well yourself."

Hiccup looked at him. "Was this a warning telling me that he was alive?"

Orgus looked unsure. "I don't know, but someone whose bond of the Force as powerful as yours can bring insight. If you wish to take down the Emperor, then you're going to have to fight all those that stand behind him and all those that stand behind them."

"What now?" Hiccup asked.

"Now you need to forge a new weapon, one that represents your indomitable will."

Hiccup looked at him. "You wish me to build a new lightsaber from scratch?"

"You will create a pure extension of the Force's will—one you alone control. With it, you can unite a thousand stars. In order to assist you I will offer you my strength to yours, but you must be the guiding hand. Focus the power, and decide what form it takes."

Hiccup nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

Orgus then led him towards an altar, he then pulled out his satchel which contained the old components of his lightsaber. Apparently Boba Fett had also given Nem'ro his old lightsabers that had been badly damaged during his little conflict with Drago, Eret had managed to retrieve them and given them to him.

He looked at the broken pieces and closed his eyes. "There's no defence I can't overcome…"

Orgus then began to concentrate as he channelled his power into Hiccup. Hiccup then began to focus his powers upon the lightsaber components and they began to take form, he had no idea what he was making and was merely allowing the Force to be his guide.

Once he was finished his new lightsaber hovered in the air, it was unlike any he had seen in his entire life. The hilt was designed to look like a dragon and was completely black, it had a guard that was shaped like dragon wings and the butt resembled that of a dragon's tail.

"It's done," he said.

Orgus nodded. "That lady is a part of you, now. The next time you face Drago in battle, he will not be ready for you. However, while violence can easily destroy. It doesn't inspire others to greatness, and it can never rebuild. Only a leader can do that."

Hiccup looked at him. "But can I still lead? I might have a new weapon in my hand, but that doesn't make me a leader like my father. He was willing to sacrifice himself just to save us, how can I be someone that great… that brave… that selfless?"

Orgus shook his head. "That is not for me to say, but allow the Force to guide you to one who can."

Hiccup then began to meditate and closed his eyes and concentrated upon the Force, he then sensed something around him. He then opened his eyes and standing there was none other than his father.

"Dad?" Hiccup gasped.

Stoick looked at him. "Get on your feet, son. I didn't sacrifice myself so that you could take pity on me."

Hiccup immediately got to his feet. "I just don't know what to do? How can I be a leader as great as you, who was willing to sacrifice everything to save his people?"

Stoick looked at him. "A true leader protects his own, even if that means sacrificing himself. I sacrifice myself so that the Resistance can carry on without me and right now they need you to step up son."

Hiccup shook his head. "What must I do?"

Stoick looked at him. "Act like a true leader and protect your people. That is the difference between us and the First Order, we fight together as comrades and true friends, but when they fight the only do so because they are ordered and they would follow those orders without question."

"Just like droids," said Hiccup remembering the Clone War.

Stoick nodded. "Now tell me what you're going to do?"

Hiccup looked at him and ignited his new lightsaber which was now pure white. "I'm going to fight and I'm going to win, but I am not going to toss aside all those who stand with me. I will do whatever it takes to free everyone from the tyranny of the First Order."

Stoick smiled proudly and began to fade. "I'm so proud of you, son."

Tears began to form in Hiccup's eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

He closed his eyes were brief second and then suddenly he found himself in the outskirts of the base. He had absolutely no idea how he got there so fast, but he didn't complain as he began making his way into the command centre and he had a lot to tell everyone, though whether they would believe him is another story.

* * *

When he entered the command centre, he found that Astrid and the others were already gathering around discussing tactics.

Astrid was the first one to notice him. "Where in blazes have you been?"

Hiccup walked up. "I had a little confrontation with my old master's ghost and he showed me how to create a new lightsaber. I then had a vision of my father, who knocked some sense into me."

Ragnar looked at him. "Then are you ready to lead?"

Hiccup pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. "I am and the next time I face Drago I'm going to win."


	6. A Duel of Blades

Hiccup was piloting the _Night Fury_ as he was leading his group to Mala's base on _Mandalore_. They were on the very urge of taking control of the capital, but in order to see they needed some extra assistance as the _First Order_ had reinforced the capital.

Hiccup looked at Gustav, who was sitting on the co-pilot seat. "You all right?"

Gustav sighed. "Just a little nervous, I've never really seen my home. My parents were exiled when I was very young."

Hiccup looked at him and smiled. "I've been to the capital quite a few times, it was beautiful before the Empire. However, during the Clone War a massive siege of corruption overflowed the planet, no doubt that you've heard of the terrorist group Death Watch?"

Gustav grimaced. "Yeah, I heard of it."

"They said that they wanted to bring Mandalore to its former glory, back to the days of the _Old Republic_ ," said Hiccup gravely. "Back then the Mandalorians challenged anyone they deemed worthy and back then they considered the Jedi worthy opponents. There were many clashes and as time went on they became more bloodthirsty."

Gustav looked at him. "Were they really that dangerous?"

"I can't say for sure, but eventually their bloodlust came too much for their own people in the exile their warriors to their moon where they died out or so we thought. During the Clone Wars, the Jedi Council sent me to investigate the threat of Death Watch after they attacked one of our transports. Mala's sister was the Duchess at that time and she was a pacifist and a strong voice for the neutral systems during the war.

"When I went to the moon to investigate that's when we discover that Death Watch wasn't a bunch of hooligans, but a real one possible threat. They then assisted with a escorting the Duchess to the Senate so that she could plead her case about not sending Republic troops to Mandalore and they almost did."

Gustav frowned. "You make it sound as if it was a bad thing to send troops to take down a terrorist group?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I think you're neglecting the point that the Duchess was a pacifist and leader of over 50 neutral worlds. What do you think the people would think when they discovered that the Duchess allowed an army presence on Mandalore?"

Gustav then finally understood his meaning. "They would see it as a betrayal and see her as weak. Then Death Watch would rally all the people against her and take control."

Hiccup nodded. "Like I said it was a close thing. Death Watch then became a rogue element, splintering off from the Separatists and attacking innocent civilians. While this was going on corruption increased on Mandalore until it finally reached a breaking point."

Gustav nodded. "My parents told me that criminals overran the place and Death Watch appeared to save the day."

"All a front, Death Watch had grown desperate and their leader was a fanatic, you met him remember?" said Hiccup.

Gustav had a very vivid memory of the owner of his lightsaber. "If I remember my history correctly, wasn't the Duchess assassinated?"

"That didn't happen until much later," said Hiccup. "Somehow she managed to send a transmission directly to us. Unfortunately, the Council was very reluctant to send anyone so I went alone without their permission."

Gustav stared at him. "Wait, you disobeyed the Council?"

Hiccup looked at him. "The Duchess was an old friend and I don't abandon my friends. Anyway that's when I met Mala and we attempt to save her sister only to fail. She managed to get me off world and I submitted a report that led to a siege to liberate the planet."

Snotlout then poked his head out and looked at them. "Are we there yet?"

"Actually, we are," said Hiccup as he immediately dropped them out of hyperspace.

Gustav's eyes widened when he saw his home planet right in front of him.

Hiccup smiled at him. "Welcome home."

* * *

Hiccup carefully and stealthily manage to get past the blockade of Star Destroyers, which wasn't easy. Thankfully Rex had the necessary codes that allow them to bypass the fleet and soon they began to approach Mala's base.

Mala and Throk were already greeting them as they descended of the cargo bay.

Mala was extremely pleased to see Hiccup. "Hiccup, it is wonderful to see that you are alive and well."

Hiccup smiled back. "It's nice to see you again too."

Mala then looked at Gustav. "Gustav, Throk tells me that you have made quite a name for yourself in many battles."

"I had a lot of help," said Gustav.

Throk approached Mala. "Ma'am, we should discuss strategy. Our Scout report that they have reinforced the capital and there is something of great concern to us all."

Mala nodded and led them into the tent.

"What seems to be the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"We believe that a Sith Lord is in the capital right at this very moment," said Throk.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"We're not positive, the reports are sketchy," Throk admitted.

Gustav shook his head. "But didn't we kill all the Sith Lord?"

Hiccup frowned wondering whether this Sith Lord was Viggo, there again he didn't senses presence which was very unmistakable.

"Either way we should proceed with caution, the last thing we need a surprise once we take back the capital," said Hiccup.

Mala nodded in agreement. "I agree. This is why I am thankful that you end Gustav I hear, if there is indeed a Sith Lord I don't know whether our people will be able to handle it."

Snotlout looked at them. "Having your people fought against Force wielders before?"

Mala nodded reluctantly. "True, but that was indeed a long time ago. Also I fear that it might spike some of old fighting spirit, my sister did everything she could to avoid us been consumed by it."

Hiccup looked at her reassuringly. "We won't let that happen."

Rex looked at the map of the capital. "Chances are that the capital's been reinforced since the Siege."

Throk nodded. "Indeed, Captain Rex. The Galactic Empire made sure that the capital was reinforced. No one is allowed to enter without proper authorisation and none of us know the proper codes."

"I might be able to figure it out," said Rex. "The First Order still uses the old codes that we Clones created during the Clone Wars."

"That will most certainly help," Mala nodded and then turned to the hologram of capital. "Once we get inside Sundari is going to be a large fight to make our way to the government building. I have no doubt that is where Prime Minister Almec will be."

"The place will be swarming with Stormtroopers and more than a few Mandalorians," said Hiccup looking at her. "I very much doubt the Defences the Wing, even with our help, will be able to stage earn effective siege."

Mala nodded. "I agree, fortunately we won't be alone." Her eyes then turned to Gustav's lightsaber. "Tell me you know the true story behind the darksaber?"

Hiccup frowned. "All that I know is that Clan Vizsla stole it from the Jedi Temple centuries ago."

"I think they prefer the term reclaimed," said Mala. "It was once the symbol of leadership for Clan Vizsla and then for the Death Watch. Legend tells that it was created over 1000 years ago by Tarre Vizsale, the first Mandalorian ever to be inducted into the Jedi Order, after his passing the Jedi kept the saber in their temple.

"That was until members of House Vizsla snuck in and liberated it, they used the saber to unify the people and strike down those who would oppose them. At one time they were called all of Mandalore wielding this blade. That saber is an important symbol to that house and is respected by the other clans."

Hiccup looked her. "You're hoping to unite the other clans with that lightsaber."

Mala nodded. "That is why I allowed Gustav to be your padawan so that he could learn how to lead as well as how to wield that saber."

Gustav looked at her. "You want me to lead Mandalore? With all due respect, my lady, you are the rightful heir to the throne."

Mala placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would never think of putting such a burden on someone so young, especially when they haven't completed their training as a Jedi. But if we are to take back our home from the First Order we are going to need you."

Gustav shook his head. "I don't know."

Hiccup then stepped up. "Perhaps Gustav needs some time to think on this."

Mala looked at him. "Very well, but I must start uniting the clans quickly before we discovered."

* * *

Later that night, Gustav was sitting at the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast wasteland of the planet.

Hiccup then sat down next to him. "They once said that this wasteland was once filled with beautiful flowers, I really hope that's true."

Gustav shook his head. "I've heard the stories, I heard that my ancestors taught on these lands and let it completely barren. We Mandalorians have always loved fighting, so much so that we didn't realise we were destroying our own planet. It wasn't until Duchess Satine came to power that things started to slowly change that we started to focus on actually living, but she was too much of a pacifist and failed to protect our world."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "She was an amazing woman and I deeply respected her. Sometimes it does take more strength not to fight, especially if you're a Mandalorian." He then looked at him. "Perhaps you should consider Mala's offer."

Gustav shook his head. "And let's look how good my decisions have been, I allowed myself to become succumbed to the dark side of the Force. In fact I was so entrenched with it that I didn't realise that you were still alive."

"We've all made mistakes, I've made a few myself," said Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one is perfect, anyone who says otherwise is completely falling themselves. We all make mistakes, but we can learn from them and become stronger because of them."

Gustav got to his feet and ignited his lightsaber and looked at as the stars began to shine.

* * *

Mala had already gathered a good number of clan leaders and was trying to assemble them under her banner.

"If we wish to free Mandalore we must work together," said Mala.

"And follow you?" said the Leader of Clan Rook. "How do you know that you're even better than our covenant ruler?"

"Are you daring saying that my lady is dishonourable?" Throk roared.

"Her sister allowed Mandalore to fall into ruins," said the leader of Clan Vizsla.

The leader of Clan Eldar narrowed her eyes. "And was in it a member of your clan that caused the confusion to begin with? Or have you forgotten that Pre Vizsla and his Death Watch allied themselves with criminals and allowed Prime Minister Almec to stay in power?"

The leader of Clan Vizsla turned on her. "How dare you insult my clan?"

"Enough!" Mala yelled slamming her fist on the table. "How are we going to whine like children while our people were forced to work like slaves? We were proud people once, but we allowed our bloodlust to consumers which devastated our planet. I am first to admit that my sister's pacifistic views have weakened us, but at the same time Pre Vizsla's views would have seen us destroy each other. Is that going to be our legacy to our children?"

Everyone then immediately remain quiet.

Mala then sat back down. "We need to act and we must do so as a united army. This battle will be hard, but we are Mandalorians, fighting is in our blood, but we shall not allow it to consume us like our ancestors."

"And why should you be the one to lead us?" the leader of Clan Vizsla asked.

"Perhaps I can answer that," said a new voice.

Everyone's eyes turned as they saw Gustav had entered the tent, he then ignited his lightsaber and showed it to everyone.

The leader of Clan Vizsla's eyes widened. "The darksaber."

"Taken from Pre Vizsla himself," said Gustav.

The leader of Clan Vizsla got to his feet and outstretched his hand. "That lightsaber rightfully belongs to my family! I suggest you handed over boy!"

Gustav looked him in the eye. "If you wanted you're going to have to take it, I earned this fair and square."

Mala then rose to his feet. "Gustav's family is under my protection and I fully support him."

The leader of Clan Vizsla narrowed his eyes. "So you're going to use him like a puppet?"

"Choose your words carefully, Tiz," Throk warned.

Tiz glared at every one of them. "Are we to allow this well to hold such an important artefact? Can he even wield it?"

Hiccup then appeared. "Yes he can, he's already faced several Sith Lords and survived."

The leader of Clan Wren looked at him with intrigue. "I know you, your Grandmaster Hiccup. I was unaware that you were here, much less that you had taken a Mandalorian as a padawan."

"I invited him here to aid us in this battle," said Mala looking at all of them. "I believe that many of you remember that he was a close personal friend of my sister."

"Who failed to save her," Tiz reminded.

Hiccup looked at him. "And that is something I deeply regret, but we're here to forge a new future not reminiscing the past? Individually none of you has a chance of taking back the capital, only together will we win this fight."

Tiz then looked at Gustav. "Then you wouldn't mind testing me the metal of your padawan. I want to see whether he lives to your expectations."

"That is not for me to decide," said Hiccup and he looked at Gustav.

Gustav took a deep breath. "I accept the challenge."

Tiz smiled. "But it hardly seems fair, you've got a lightsaber and I don't."

Gustav looked at Hiccup, who nodded, and then tossed his lightsaber to Tiz. "You can use it for now."

Tiz ignited the blade and smiled. "You can be assured that I'm going to make sure that this blade stays with me."

With that they went to prepare for their duel.

* * *

Gustav was practising getting used to Hiccup's lightsaber and he had to admit that it felt different. He could already sense the power coming from it, but the same time it felt clumsy in his hands.

"This feels a bit strange?" said Gustav as he looked at Hiccup.

Snotlout looked a bit dubious. "You sure this is a good idea? I mean do you really think you can take that jerk?"

Rex certainly looked troubled. "I know his kind, he would stop at nothing in order to be in control. He is also bound to be using some Mandalorian gizmos to give him the advantage."

Hiccup didn't look worried in the slightest. "Mandalorians use them against the Jedi thousands of years ago when they were beaten. They may give him a bit of an edge, but so long as Gustav trusts in the Force should be fine."

Throk nodded. "Tiz may be the leader of his clan, but he is not entirely popular. In fact I information suggests that many people in his house would like to see him dead."

"Unfortunately for them, this is not a fight to the death," said Hiccup. "Just remember to work with the Force and not against it and to fight with honour."

Gustav did a few more practice swings of them looked at them. "I'm ready."

* * *

In no time at all everyone was gathered around a circle as Gustav and Tiz made their way to the centre. The clans had selected Hiccup to oversee the match as a neutral party and once Gustav and Tiz starve just a few feet from each other everyone waited with bated breath.

"According to Mandalorian traditions, the first one to wield will be the loser, any and all weapons are permitted," Hiccup announced. "However, if there is any show of hostile force, the accused will be disqualified immediately. Do the competitors wish to say anything?"

Both of them remain silent.

"In that case, let the match begin!"

Gustav and Tiz immediately ignited their lightsabers and Tiz was the first one to make a move. He swung the blade towards Gustav, who quickly blocked it and then attempted to strike him with an elbow. However, Tiz caught it with his free hand and then pushed Gustav to the floor he then swung the blade down towards him, but Gustav used the Force to push him back.

However, he then uses jet pack to propel himself forwards and landed directly behind Gustav, he then swung his fist at him and unleashed a powerful sonic blast that sent Gustav back. He then fired several darts directly at him, but Gustav quickly used his lightsaber to block the darts.

Gustav then slammed his lightsaber towards him, but Tiz blocked it with his own and soon the two of them were looking eye to eye.

"Not bad, kid, but you're still not strong enough to beat me," said Tiz.

Gustav smirked. "Funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you."

Gustav then kicked him in the chest and quickly used his lightsaber and disarmed him. However, he then used his jet had then took off into the air and began firing his blast is down at him. Gustav quickly raised his lightsaber and began to block the shots and then slammed his palm into the ground. Then by using the Force he looked in the dirt into the air hiding him from view.

"You think you can hide from me?" Tiz roared as he kept on shooting to the dust cloud.

Gustav then ran out of the dust cloud and before Tiz had time to act he had pulled out his own blast and shot his jet pack. Immediately Tiz fell to the ground and Gustav advanced towards him, but he then used an energy whip to retrieve his lightsaber and quickly raised to block Gustav.

However, Gustav now had the advantage and was pressing his attack by swinging his lightsaber faster and faster with more strength. Tiz found himself losing ground and then he tripped and fell to the ground, he looked up and saw Gustav aiming his lightsaber at his throat.

"Yield," said Gustav.

Tiz glared at him with hatred. "I yield."

Gustav then deactivated his lightsaber and took the darksaber. He then turned his back on Tiz, but unbeknownst to him he had drowned his blast and aimed directly at his back. Then there was a sound of a shot and everyone's eyes widened.

Gustav turned and saw a laser burner on Tiz's armour and he fell down dead, he then turned to Mala, who had fired the shot.

She then shook. "He just couldn't accept his defeat."

Hiccup sighed and looked at everyone present. "Tiz attacked his enemy from behind and worst still he surrendered. There is nothing more dishonourable, is this the kind of man you want to lead you to battle or do you want someone who can inspire loyalty, courage and honour?"

All of the clan leaders looked at one another and then began to face Mala.

"Clan Rook stands with Clan Kryze."

"Clan Wren stand with Clan Kryze."

"Clan Eldar stands with Clan Kryze."

Tiz aid then stepped forward. "Clan Vizsla stands with Clan Kryze."

Mala looked all them and smiled. "Then it's time we take home!"

Everyone then cheered.


	7. Battle of Mandalore

Prime Minister Almec, a lanky man with short blond hair, was in the royal palace sitting on a throne talking to a hologram of Grand Admiral Thrawn and with him was Krogan.

"Are you sure you that Mala has no hope of taking Sundari, even with the help of the other clans," Almec assured.

Thrawn looked at him dubiously. "I admire your confidence, but you should know General Hiccup is spearheading the attack. I need not remind you of his ingenuity."

Almec did not look worried in the slightest. "He couldn't say the previous Duchess and thanks the reinforcement you have given me I am confident that their attack will come to naught."

Thrawn looked at Krogan. "My Lord Krogan do you sympathise with the Prime Minister's assessment?"

Krogan laughed. "Indeed I do, that boy has no hope in the slightest of succeeding."

Thrawn folded his arms. "Viggo disagrees with you and so do I. It's not only see that I am concerned about, but his accomplices General Toothless, Commander Gustav, Captain Rex and Snotlout. Do not underestimate them."

Thrawn's hologram then faded.

Krogan growled at the hologram. "Who does he think he is giving orders to me?"

Almec just sat there calmly. "I imagine that they will be starting their attack soon, you best prepare yourself as well."

Krogan gave him a warning look. "And don't you dare give me orders."

"It was a mere suggestion," said Almec.

Krogan narrowed his eyes and walked off.

* * *

At Mala's camp, everyone was just going through the plan one last time.

"Okay, using Rex's codes we should be able to enter into the capital using the Imperial shuttles we have commandeered," said Hiccup. "Once were inside will be a straight fight into the city itself."

"Many of the people might join us, there is an underground resistance movement inside the capital that is keeping us up-to-date of the situation over there," said Mala. "They planned to strike at the city's power grid, which will shut down all security feeds making it easier for us to move through the city."

Hiccup nodded. "Once inside was split over to several groups in order to divert the enemy. I'll leave my group towards the Palace where we will apprehend Almec."

"That Sith Lord with heard so much about is no doubt stationed there to protect him and the place is bound to be heavily fortified," said Rex.

Snotlout smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Toothless roared, telling everyone that he agrees with the plan.

"I'll make my way towards the Plaza," said Mala as she pointed at the hologram of the capital. "I will then try to rally everyone to our course, publicly denouncing the First Order. With the help of the people we will be able to easily retake the capital."

Hiccup looked at her. "Just remember we need to keep damage to a minimal, we do not want to see my terrorists. Focus on the enemy soldiers and keep damage to a minimal, that is how we managed to liberate Onderon."

Mala nodded in agreement. "Agreed, we do not want the people to see us as a new Death Watch, I imagine that is how the First Order has pictured us to the people."

Hiccup then looked at everyone. "Then let us start the operation."

* * *

Soon Hiccup and his group were in Imperial shuttles as they made their way towards Sundari, which was basically a large domed city.

"There's the capital," said Hiccup then turned to Rex. "Rex, you had better insert that code."

Rex nodded and then pressed a few buttons on the console transmitting their code to the dock. Everyone waited a few 10 seconds, hoping that the code was still valid.

"We're in," said Rex.

Hiccup nodded and contacted Mala. "Mala, we're in are you and your men ready?"

"We have been ready for long time now," said Mala over the com.

They then began making their way to the docking bay in no time at all several Stormtroopers were already meeting them. Rex and Snotlout went to meet them dressed up as Stormtroopers themselves.

"We're here for inspection," said one of the Stormtroopers.

"You can go right ahead," said Rex gesturing towards the shuttle.

Two troopers made their way onto the walkway and began to enter into the cargo bay, but Snotlout then immediately grabbed the two of them and toss them to the ground.

"Or maybe not," he said.

Then suddenly storming out from the cargo bay was Hiccup, Gustav, Toothless and several mandalorians. The same thing then began to happen with the other Imperial shuttles as Mala and Throk leading the remainder of their forces.

Soon there was a massive firefight has Imperial troops and mandalorian security forces immediately began engaging them. Toothless was firing his crossbow firing several bolts into the chest plates of mandalorians, but what concerned them all was the fact that both Hiccup and Gustav were leading the attack.

Mala and her mandalorians took to the air to engage with the enemy mandalorian who were using their jet packs to get the advantage. Mala herself flew over one of these mandalorians and shot his jet pack, she then kicked another in the face before she fired attack that another and slammed him into the ground.

"So far so good," said Gustav as he began deflecting shots.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, this is only the docking bay we got the entire sitting next," Hiccup reminded.

"Snotlout! Snotlout, Oi, oi, oi!" Snotlout cried as he fired his gatling gun at anyone in his way.

* * *

A mandalorian troop immediately hid behind some crates and immediately reach for his communicator. "Prime Minister, we have a situation in docking bay two. Enemy forces have infiltrated and the being led by Jedi, we can't hold the docking bay much longer!"

Prime Minister Almec tapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne. "Take down as many as you can, Captain. I'll send reinforcements to you as soon as possible."

He then ended the feed before the Captain could respond and turn to Krogan.

"It would seem as if the guests of honour have arrived," he said.

Krogan just folded his arms. "I shall meet the Jedi and his padawan, I doubt that we much of a challenge."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had finally managed to capture the docking bay allowing more the soldiers to enter.

"With captured the docking bay, my lady," said Throk.

Mala nodded. "We can expect some heavy resistance outside."

Hiccup looked at her. "What about the resistance? How long until they knock out the power grid?"

"It shouldn't be long," said Mala.

Hiccup then looked at everyone as he put his helmet on. "Then switch on your nightvision, we'll be fighting in the dark and that will catch up enemy by surprise. However, it will take them long to activate their nightvision so we've only got a split second window."

Rex looked at the time. "If everything goes according to plan, then they should take down the power grid in about 30 seconds."

Hiccup nodded and operated the controls for the docking bay. "Then let's say hello."

The entrance into the capital soon opened and they weren't surprised to find that the entire place had been reinforced by Stormtroopers. The moment they saw them the Stormtroopers immediately fired and everyone, apart from Hiccup and Gustav, took cover.

Hiccup and Gustav then began deflecting their shots back to the enemy while everyone else was providing covering fire from behind.

"Okay, the light should be coming down right about now!" Hiccup announced.

Then suddenly all the lights within the capital were immediately switched off leaving everyone in complete darkness. The Stormtroopers have been taken completely by surprise and were now fighting blind.

"Switch your nightvision!" the Captain ordered.

However, they were too slow and Mala led the charge which completely overpowered them. By the time the Stormtroopers had activated their nightvision more than half of their men had been taken down. The others found themselves completely surrounded and immediately held their hands up in surrender.

"This is where we part ways," said Mala. "Master Hiccup you and your group need to head to the Palace and I shall leave the rest of mine to the Plaza."

Hiccup nodded as they began to outfit themselves with jet packs.

Mala looked at the others. "Have they ever use jet packs?"

"No," said Snotlout.

Toothless roared as he had not received one himself.

"Sorry bud, but you're just too heavy," said Hiccup apologetically. "We need you to stay behind and hold the docking bay, but gonna need that if we want to keep on sending troops in."

Toothless roared, looking slightly disappointed, but understood completely.

"We'll see you in the victory celebration," said Throk.

They then immediately took off and Snotlout began screaming as he tried to maintain control.

"How do you work this thing?" Snotlout cried as he was going in all different directions.

"Shift your bodyweight to kick yourself straight!" Gustav yelled.

"How do I do that?" Snotlout cried.

Hiccup then saw that several mandalorians soldiers wearing white were heading straight towards them with jet packs.

"It looks like we got company," said Hiccup and immediately pulled back. "Go on ahead I'll deal with them."

Hiccup then immediately drew out his lightsaber and sliced the jet pack of one of the mandalorians and then immediately deflected one of the laser blast from another.

Gustav then looked forward as they made their way towards the Palace.

* * *

Mala's group had managed to reach the Plaza with very little effort and then she immediately looked at Throk.

"Get the transmission ready, I doubt we can hold this position for long," she informed him.

"At once, my lady," said Throk and then he turned to R3. "Okay droid, you know what to do."

R3 beeped and drove up towards Mala, Throk then began to insert some cables into him that would allow him to transmit Mala's message.

"And we're live," he said.

Mala nodded and stood tall. "People of Mandalore I am Mala of House Kryze, sister of our beloved duchess. I stand here today, to inform you that today we take back Mandalore from the First Order. Though that not many of us admit it, we are slaves in our own home all thanks to our Prime Minister, who cares nothing but for himself and credits.

"I am now begging for every mandalorian, that has the courage to stand up, to join me in this fight as we take back our homes, our children! Yes, the battle may be bloodily hand we are in the midst of a civil war, but sometimes a little chaos is needed in order to bring order."

Throk turned and saw several Stormtroopers advancing towards them and he and the other mandalorians began to engage them as Mala continue to talk. The sound of gunfire actually made Mala look even more impressive as she stood firm and ignored the laser bolts that went past her and she continued to talk to her people.

"We are reaching a very important crossroad, one that will either bring ruin or new Mandalore," Mala continued. "The only question remains is what kind of Mandalore do you want for yourselves and your children? Because now is the time to make a stand and fight for what we believe in."

The Stormtroopers were still advancing towards them and looked as if they were about to overwhelm Throk, but then from the top of the buildings people began tossing various items on top of them. The Stormtroopers covered themselves as they were struck by office appliances, chairs anything that wasn't nailed down in the houses above them.

Throk looked at Mala. "My lady, they're listening to you!"

Mala looked immensely relieved. "For Mandalore!"

"For Mandalore!" hundreds of voices cried.

Mala then immediately felt someone shooting her in the shoulder and she collapsed. There were many castes as approaching them with several mandalorians all wearing white armour.

"Kill the traitors!" the Captain ordered.

Then suddenly the sound of a lightsaber appeared and there were many cries. Mala looked up and assumed that it was either Hiccup or Gustav, but her utter surprise it turned out to be Dagur.

"Thought you could use a little help," he said.

* * *

Gustav and his group finally managed to reach the Palace and the notice that there were a lot of yelling coming from all over the place.

"Looks like Mala inspired them," said Rex.

Snotlout laughed. "Oh, how I wish I could see the Imps faces."

Gustav looked at the two of them. "We need to get into the Palace and apprehend the Almec before he escapes."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said a voice.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning appearing father nowhere and struck both Rex and Snotlout and the two of them were sent flying into the wall and were knocked unconscious. Gustav immediately turned and saw the same robed figure they saw from Alvin's holo file.

Gustav ignited his lightsaber. "You must be the new Sith Lord, we've heard so much about."

The man immediately lowered his hood. "The name is Krogan and I'm here to end your little rebellion."

Gustav just to the entire city. "Too late for that, I think the people of decided who they want to as a ruler."

Krogan scoffed. "Only because you inspired hope, once the full force of the First Order storms down on top of you they will soon fall victim to fear."

Gustav began to circle around him. "You're wrong, fear only works to the point until someone has the courage to stand and then they will inspire others. That is how the Rebel Alliance took down the Empire or did you forget?"

Krogan growled at him and activated his lightsaber. "You've got a mouth on you boy, I would enjoy slicing it off."

His lightsaber was red just like all of the Sith, but the hilt had freeze sharps spikes sticking out of it and the butt was that of a razor sharp point.

Gustav stood strong then immediately charge and their blades collided. He quickly spun around and swung his blade once more, but Krogan held it downwards and block the attack. He then swung a punch towards Gustav, who quickly leaned back to avoid it and then performed a roundhouse kick at his chest, but he blocked it with his forearm.

Krogan began to overpower Gustav forcing him back and eventually he tripped. "This is where it ends for you!"

Gustav closed his eyes as Krogan swung his blade down preparing for the end, but it never came. Gustav opened his eyes and saw that Krogan's lightsaber have been blocked by Hiccup's.

"That's my padawan you're trying to kill you know," said Hiccup and then pushed Krogan back. He then looked at him curiously. "You're not like the other Sith Lords we faced before. In fact, I don't remember you at all being in the Jedi Temple."

Krogan smiled. "You certainly have a keen eye, you're right I was never part of the Jedi unlike Viggo and Ryker and you saw how well they turned out. No, I was trained by Drago himself in secret as we had planned to take down Darth Imperious."

Hiccup looked at him. "But you missed your chance."

Krogan nodded. "But it worked to our advantage, and very soon you and you and the rest the scum in your Rebellion will perish."

Hiccup shook his head. "Your arrogance will be your undoing, I can assure you of that."

Krogan laughed. "I don't see how Thrawn and Viggo see you as a threat, you're nothing more than a boy pretending to be a man!"

Hiccup looked up. "So Viggo is alive."

Krogan looked at him curiously. "How did you know?"

Hiccup smiled. "That's for me to know when for you to find out."

Krogan roared in anger and immediately charge at him swinging his lightsaber, but Hiccup quickly blocked it. Krogan then tried to thrust, but Hiccup parried, he then slammed his blade downwards and Krogan blocked.

Gustav just watched as Hiccup and Krogan duelled one another and then he quickly realised that Hiccup was buying time so that he could apprehend Almec. He immediately picked himself up and quickly rushed into the royal palace without anyone noticing.

Hiccup and Krogan clashed once again and looked at each other's eyes.

"You've lost this battle," said Hiccup.

Krogan growled in frustration. "But we haven't lost the war."

He then immediately pushed Hiccup back and rushed towards the edge of the plateau and jumped. Hiccup rushed over towards the edge and saw that Krogan had landed on a shuttle and was flying away.

Hiccup reached for his communicator and a hologram of Mala appeared. "Mala, we've successfully captured the royal palace, but the Sith Lord has escaped."

"No matter, we have achieved a great victory today," said Mala. "Also we had a little help."

Mala's hologram change in their standing there was Dagur smiling at him. "Hello, brother."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Dagur?"

* * *

The next morning, everyone was inside the royal palace as Mala stood on the balcony looking at every single mandalorian that had gathered in the streets.

"My people, I am pleased to announce that the First Order has been driven from Mandalore!" Mala announced.

Cheers erupted within the streets.

"The First Order will not take this lying down, but we shall stand strong and firm and take them on one step at a time! Also, we shall not become what we were bloodthirsty warriors that love nothing more than battle, but neither shall we be pacifists and allow ourselves to be conquered. We must find a balance between these two philosophies if we want to bring Mandalore back to its former glory!"

Hiccup smiled and Mala approached him. "Quite the speech."

"Thank you, for everything," said Mala smiling at him. Her eyes then turned to Dagur. "What are you going to do with Dagur?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I don't know. That will determine what the other leaders of the Resistance believes, but I can sense that he is a changed man. I think Heather is right, he has changed."

Mala nodded. "He saved my life, if it weren't for him Mandalore would have fallen."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Perhaps him joining the Resistance will turn the tide, at least I hope it will."


	8. In the Name of the Rebellion

Hiccup soon returned to Odessen and when he exited the Night Fury waiting for him were Astrid, Ragnar and Valka.

"Good work on Mandalore," Astrid nodded. "We've been getting chatter, the First Order is not too pleased and it has given as a rallying cry. We're sending ships to Mandalore just in case the First Order wishes to retaliate."

Ragnar looked at him. "I'm a bit more concerned about this Krogan you've encountered. It would seem as if Drago was keeping secrets not only to us but his master was well."

"Are we really surprised?" said Valka. "The Sith betray one another eventually, it is what led to the destruction of the Sith."

"Speaking of betrayal, we hear that you've acquired a new member," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and turned as Dagur made his way down the walkway.

"I do sense a change in him, but can we truly trust a man that wiped out the Jedi Order years ago?" Valka asked.

"Not to mention trying to wipe you and your Resistance out a more than a few times," Dagur added.

Almost immediately Resistance troops immediately aimed their blasters directly at him, but Hiccup held his hand up in the immediately lowered them.

Dagur look to the floor. "I was ripped from my parents a young age and was taught the way of the Sith in the most brutal manner imaginable. I am not using it as an excuse, but now I am free thanks to Heather and I can sense that she is very much alive thanks to all of you."

Hiccup looked at him sincerely. "The Resistance won't rush to trust a former enemy. You'll have to earn it."

"I intend to prove my loyalty many times over," Dagur nodded.

Astrid looked at him. "You can help by telling us what the First Order is planning. We're getting reports of technicians disappearing, supplies reaching to unknown destinations. Are they building a new Red Death?"

Dagur looked at her. "I'll tell you everything."

However, before he had a chance to tell them anything Eret immediately rushed over towards them.

"Generals, it's Saw Gerrera, he's wiped out another colony," he said panting and then he saw Dagur. "Dagur?"

Dagur smiled at him. "Fancy meeting you here, Eret."

Astrid looked at Eret. "Eret, what's this about Saw Gerrera?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," said Eret turning his attention back to her. "He just wiped out a First Order colony, killing everyone there including the women and children."

Hiccup looked disgusted. "He did what?"

Dagur looked at them with a troubled look. "It's the first time that Saw Gerrera attacked citizens of the First Order. He even blew up a hospital one time that was treating wounded soldiers as well as several civilians."

Astrid looked furious. "He's crossed the line! I want him brought here now!"

Then suddenly a massive hologram of Saw Gerrera appeared directly over them been transmitted by an astromech droid.

"Let me make it easier for you general," said Saw.

Gustav looked up. "Saw?"

Saw then continue to speak. "I wish to talk to all members of the Resistance and the Republic. Congratulations on taking back Mandalore, it certainly took you long enough. Of course you could have done it sooner if it weren't for your leadership's cowardice, they're unwillingness to take to on decisive action against the First Order. All across the galaxy, your people suffer while the leaders of this…" He then laughed. "Resistance refuse to act."

"Do you want me to shut this guy up," said Snotlout.

"No, we wish to speak to him," said Valka.

Saw smiled at the four generals in front of him. "Quite the gathering of generals and Hiccup, I see the Emperor couldn't kill you."

Hiccup looked at him. "What you want Saw, I doubt that you came all this way just for meet and greet."

"Oh, I'm just here wondering why you're taking your sweet time with liberating worlds conquered by the First Order," said Saw looking at them intrigued. "I mean you might have recaptured Mandalore, but Voss was almost destroyed under your watch and now I've heard that you have the man responsible for conquering most of these worlds in your inner circle."

"News travels fast," said Dagur.

Astrid looked at Saw. "What would you have us do, send our entire fleet across the galaxy liberating these worlds while leaving key systems undefended?"

"If you allow this conflict to be fought upon the First Order's terms, not yours, you are going to lose," said Saw bluntly.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "I won't be lectured military strategy by a man who has proven himself a criminal!"

"The First Order considers us both criminals, general, at least I like one," Saw reminded.

"You target civilians! Kill those who surrender! Break every rule of engagement!" Ragnar roared. "I understand the loss of your sister is daunting, but when we assisted you during the Clone Wars we taught you how to inspire people to join your fight. More people are afraid of us because of you now!"

Valka nodded in agreement. "If we bring ourselves down to the level of the First Order, then what will we become?"

"While it's nice to see that you have some fire in you, but where is that passion when your people need it most!" Saw roared.

Everyone just remain silent.

"This has been a pleasant conversation, but I think were both wasting each other's time now," said Saw. "If you won't do what needs to be done, then I'll take things into my own hands! But if you wish to see proof that the First Order is completely ruthless follow these coordinates inside the astromech."

Hiccup looked extremely disappointed. "Switch it off."

Snotlout approached the astromech and turned off the hologram.

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" said Dagur.

Astrid sighed and looked at Eret. "Inform the Republic that Saw and his cell now labelled as terrorists."

Eret nodded. "At once, general."

Gustav looked at them. "Should we follow those coordinates he sent?"

Astrid shook her head. "He's far too dangerous to trust you remember how he acted on Geonosis."

"I know, but what if he actually knows something important," said Gustav.

"I'm inclined to agree with Astrid on this one," said Valka. "Dagur is willing to share any information he has and, strangely it might seem, I trust him far more than Saw Gerrera."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "He's obsessed, I have a feeling the corner to central sent us into enemy territory. Even if we do send a team and they do get valuable information, there's little chance they'll be able to return it. We have very little to gain and a lot to lose."

Gustav looked at Hiccup pleadingly. "Hiccup, don't you think we should take this chance to find out what the First Order is truly planning. For all we know they could be building another Red Death."

Hiccup grimaced. "Though it goes against my better judgement, I think we should take the risk."

Astrid looked at him. "I thought you of all people would see how reckless this is."

Hiccup held his hands up. "I know, but I have a feeling that Saw Gerrera might actually know something. I suggest that we send a small team to investigate his claims, a small and capable team."

Astrid sighed and looked at Gustav. "All right, Commander Gustav, assemble a team and follow those coordinates, but only on the condition that if Saw Gerrera is endangering civilians, you take him out."

Gustav looked at her with her with an emotionless expression. "Okay, General."

* * *

Gustav soon selected his team which consisted of Rex, the twins and R3 and they were boarding an Imperial shuttle. Ragnar insisted that they took the shuttle, because if the coordinates led into enemy territory they needed some insurance.

"I just hope that Saw doesn't shoot as on-site," said Rex with some concerns.

"Surely he's not that crazy," said Tuffnut.

"Why not, we are," said Ruffnut.

"No time for regrets," said Gustav as they took off.

The moment they exited the planet's atmosphere the immediately entered the hyperspeed.

* * *

A few hours later they reached the coordinates that turned out to lead them to the desert moon of Jedha.

"Jedha?" Rex frowned. "Why would Saw send us here? The First Order has a small attachment of soldiers here just enough to keep the peace. There is no strategic value here."

Gustav looked at the coordinates. "They seem to lead us into the outskirts of the city."

"Careful, Commander," Rex warned. "Saw my finger where the enemy."

"I'm sure won't shoot as on-site," said Gustav as they headed straight towards the planet.

They were almost on top of the cornet when suddenly someone began shooting at them.

"You were saying?" Tuffnut yelled.

Rex immediately reached the communicator. "Saw, it's Captain Rex, authorisation code 9621!"

However they just kept on firing until their evidence took a hit and immediately struck the ground and came to a stop.

"Okay, who's not dead?" Gustav groaned.

"What does dead actually feel like?" Ruffnut moaned.

"We almost died!" said Tuffnut.

"Can we do it again?" Ruffnut asked.

Gustav moaned. "I hope Saw has a pretty good excuse for shooting us down."

R3 beeped.

Gustav looked at him. "I'm sure that he is not completely crazy."

Gustav had to use his lightsaber to cut a hole through the roof so they could escape. No sooner had he done that they immediately found blasters pointing at them and leading them was Saw Gerrera."

"You nearly killed us!" Gustav yelled.

Saw look surprised upon seen them. "I just did expect you to come in an Imperial shuttle."

Rex then poked his head out. "Didn't you hear a transmission? I gave you are authorisation code, you still do have them."

"We don't usually listen to Imps when they're trying to plead for mercy," Saw smiled.

"That has to be the worst excuse imaginable," said Tuffnut as he held his sister out.

"And we should know, we come up with tons of bad excuses," Ruffnut nodded.

"I apologise for the misunderstanding, I thought you were in Imperial's that discovered our base. In fact I didn't expect the Resistance to send anyone, I'm quite presently surprised."

Rex narrowed his eyes at Saw. "Gustav made a case for you, they reluctantly agreed to send us to investigate your claims. I really do hope you have a good excuse for bringing us here."

"Indeed I do, but not here," said Saw.

* * *

Saw then lead them to his base and he immediately pulled out a holographic image of a space station.

"This is Faos Station, I've recently acquired intel that a secret Imperial cargo being loaded aboard on a civilian freighter there."

Rex looked at him dubiously. "What cargo?"

"You remember Geonosis? The First Order wiped out a whole population, because they were building something. Something they've hidden away, I never stopped looking for it."

"And what have you found?" Gustav asked.

"Just rumours, whispers, but they all led me to that cargo ship," said Saw pointing at the hologram.

"So what you want from us?" Rex asked.

"I need some help infiltrating this cargo freighter."

Rex looked a bit sketchy. "I don't know, Saw. You have very little intel, we don't know for find anything."

"This might be our only chance to find out what the First Order is planning Rex," said Saw. "You'll be waiting an entire opportunity and I'm confident that we'll find something."

R3 beeped.

"I'm with, R3, there's too many unknowns," said Rex.

"I'm in," said Tuffnut.

All eyes then turned to Gustav as he was the deciding vote.

"I don't see any harm of investigating," he said.

Ruffnut looked at Rex and R3. "Looks like you guys have been outvoted."

Saw smiled at them. "We might make you into real rebels yet.

* * *

A few hours later they were on Saw's U-Wing and had reached Faos Station no sooner had they arrived at a civilian freighter docked at the station.

Rex looked dubious at Saw. "But you sure your intel is accurate? This looks like a civilian cargo facility, I don't see any signs of the First Order at all."

Saw rolled his eyes. "That's what everyone wants you to think. The best way to hide something is in plain sight that is what Hiccup taught us during the Clone Wars."

The pilot of the U-Wing then drop them off at eight docking bay and they disembarked. R3 now had a new paint job in order to match that of the droids that actually worked in the facility. They soon made their way to the docking bay that was filling up the civilian freighter.

"This is our way in," said Saw as they made their way to a cargo container.

"Sneaking our way in into a cargo container?" said Gustav as they climbed on top of it. "Way to keep it original."

Once all of them were inside, R3 then began to pull the cargo container towards the freighter. They soon got inside and the moment they did the doors closed and the freighter took off away from the station.

* * *

Once they were positive that the coast was clear they open the hatch and began climbing out.

Saw then reached for his communicator. "The tracker is activated, keep this channel open I'll transmit coordinates when we're ready for pickup."

The cargo freighter then entered into hyperspace and they began to investigate the cargo, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Looks like a normal cargo hold, there's nothing out of the ordinary here," said Rex.

Gustav then immediately began hearing something. "Do you hear that? Sounds like singing."

"I don't hear anything," said Ruffnut.

"Me neither," said Tuffnut.

Saw began to examine the cargo. "These containers filled with high-quality construction compounds. Materials used to build the Imperial Navy."

"Johann could have easily given in the materials," said Rex.

Saw looked at him. "I heard rumours that Johann wasn't as generous as we believed, but this is the first time it's been confirmed."

Gustav folded his arms. "See, the Resistance is doing something, but back to the cargo hold. None of these materials are anything secret, you can get them just about anywhere."

"There are still more holds to search," said Saw.

He then immediately ran off and the quickly followed him down the passageway and no sooner do they do that they saw a couple of Stormtroopers patrolling.

"Imperial troops on board a civilian freighter," said Rex looking surprised and looked at Saw. "You might be onto something after all."

"They're guarding something," said Saw looking at them. "Your droid should check the cargo manifest."

Gustav looked at R3. "You heard him, R3."

R3 then found an access point and began digging into the ships systems and then beeped at them.

"There's an Imperial shuttle on hold 12," Gustav translated. "Okay, this ship is more than it seems."

"Find out where we're going," Saw ordered.

R3 beeped again.

"Tonnis sector," said Rex surprised. "That's just empty space out there, no settlements or stations."

Saw laughed. "The perfect hiding place."

"Or just a rendezvous point," Gustav added.

R3 beeped at them frantically.

"What's got his circuits crossed?" Tuffnut asked.

"He's saying that cargo bay 17 is a restricted area," Gustav informed them.

"So that's where we go next," Saw smiled.

* * *

They started making their way to cargo bay 17, doing their best to avoid the Stormtroopers that were patrolling the corridors.

"Here it is, cargo bay 17," said Saw as he pulled out his blaster.

"Careful, you might very well over the entire ship," Rex warned.

Saw looked at them. "You got a better idea?"

The twins at each other mischievously.

"We have a droid," Tuffnut smiled.

* * *

The troopers outside were standing on guard when they immediately heard a strange noise coming from the door.

"What was that?" said the sergeant.

They open the door and found R3 just sitting there.

"Move along droid," the sergeant advised.

R3 then immediately fired a bolt of electricity at the sergeant making him furious. R3 then immediately began to scamper off.

"Blast that piece of junk!" the sergeant ordered.

Immediately he and his men rushed out, but Saw jumped from out of nowhere instruct one of the Stormtroopers out cold. The twins then immediately landed on the sergeant and knocked him out cold and Gustav did the same with the last trooper.

Once they were done they made their way into the cargo hold carrying the Stormtroopers inside.

"R3, keep watch," Rex ordered.

"I think it's this one," said Ruffnut as they made their way to a cargo container.

"Find out what their hiding," Saw ordered.

The twins then began to access the control console and opened the cargo container and then opened it up.

"Uh-oh," said Ruffnut.

"You've got to be kidding," said Tuffnut.

The others position themselves to see what was inside the container and to their surprise they saw a bunch of people inside. All of them were wearing civilians clothing and they were from different species of alien.

"Prisoners," said Gustav.

"Who are you?" a male Aqualish asked.

"It's okay, we're here to help," Rex assured them as they exited the container.

"Your intel came through," said Gustav looking at Saw. "We can free these people."

Saw looked more annoyed than anything else. "My Intel wasn't about prisoners, the First Order has prisoners all over the galaxy."

"We can still help them, Saw," said Gustav as he and the others stash the unconscious Stormtroopers into the container.

Saw then approached the prisoners. "Why are you here? What you know about the cargo aboard this vessel?"

A male Ishi Tib then approached him. "We don't know anything about any cargo. But I did overhear some troopers talking about something about Project Bewilderbeast. If there was any special cargo it's no doubtful this project."

"Who are you guys anyway?" Gustav asked.

"My name is Mich Matt. Was a supervising technician on Coruscant's central power generator," he explained. "I was heading back to work when I was immediately pounced by First Order agents, apparently they wanted me for some sort of secret project probably this Project Bewilderbeast we've heard so much about."

Saw looked interested. "Power technician?"

Mich then gestured to the others. "Everyone else here is a reactor mechanic or a power specialist of some kind."

Rex shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense, the First Order wouldn't go through all this trouble just to guard a few techs."

"I agree!" Saw nodded. "There's something else here."

"Dagur might be able to shed some light on it, if anyone knows what's going on it would be him," said Rex.

Saw waved his hand dismissively. "We can't trust anything he says, he was a Sith Lord."

"Was being the operative word," Gustav pointed out. "Besides, we should be more focused about saving these people."

"Just put them in the shuttle that your droid found," said Saw.

"It will be well guarded, we can't put civilians in danger like that," said Rex.

"Then what do we do?" Tuffnut asked.

"We could put them in the escape pods and the two of us could sabotage the hyperdrive and as soon the freighter drops from hyperspace they can fly away," Ruffnut offered.

Gustav then noticed that they were one man short. "Where's Saw?"

R3 immediately rushed in and beeped frantically.

Gustav groaned. "Saw just took off, look R3 you get these guys to the escape pods we'll go after Saw and then take up the hyperdrive."

R3 beeped and then began to guide the prisoners away.

* * *

Gustav led the others and they finally caught up with Saw.

"What do you think you're doing, Saw?" Rex asked.

"Finding answers," said Saw.

"We got a bunch of civies that need evacuating and we don't know how many Stormtroopers are here," Rex reminded.

As the two of them began arguing, Gustav sensed something close by.

"Guys, I'm hearing that same song again," said Gustav looking around and then looked towards the door. "It's coming from there."

Saw looked at the twins. "Can you to get us inside?"

"We're on it," said the two of them as they rushed towards the door.

It didn't take the twins long to open the door and then they came face-to-face with a Death trooper. The twins immediately ducked and Saw shot the trooper with his blaster. The twins then immediately tossed several smoke grenades into the cargo hold and immediately used the smoke as a cover.

The Commander in charge and what was left of her troopers began looking around for the intruders, but the smoke was impaling their visibility. Soon she lost two more troopers and she couldn't see the assailants anywhere.

"Whether they go?" she said.

She then saw the light of Gustav's lightsaber and fired directly at him, but Saw had snuck up behind one of her men and grabbed him.

"Fallback, take cover," the commander ordered.

They slowly began backing and that's when the commander saw one of her men getting back up much to her shock.

"36, I told you to take cover!" she yelled.

However, it was actually Saw using the trooper as a shield, he then immediately fired his blaster at them and accidentally struck some kind of lock that was suspending a large block.

"The lot have been compromised," said one of the troopers.

"Ceasefire!" the commander ordered. "Fallback!"

Rex then appeared and immediately shot the last of her troopers and then she herself immediately escaped.

"One of them got away," said Rex.

"Forget her, we've found it," said Saw.

They turned to large block and suddenly a bright light was melting the substance around it partially blinding them. When the light finally died down Gustav just stared in shock as he was looking at an enormous Kyber crystal.

"It can't be it's a Kyber crystal, a big one," said Gustav shaking his head in disbelief. "Now I know what I've been hearing."

"These crystals store and amplify energy so one this big is properly unstable," said Rex. "They also use a large bunch of them to build the firing laser for the Red Death. Everyone, put your blasters away."

* * *

The commander was rushing through the corridor and raised her communicator.

"Captain, rebels led by Saw Gerrera have breached hold 6 and have taken possession of the cargo," she informed the freighter captain.

The freighter captain pondered. "Saw Gerrera? Do you think you try to hijack the cargo?"

"I will not let that happen, send all security to meet me at hold six," she ordered. "In the meantime purge the escape pods, no one leaves this vessel."

* * *

R3 was waiting for everyone else with the escape pods, the prisoners had loaded into one of them. He then noticed that the escape pod were beginning to close and jettison one by one.

He frantically made his way to the escape pod and warned the prisoners.

"He said another purging the escape pods," said the male Ithorian.

None of the waste any time getting out the escape pod, the last prisoner got out just in time before the hatch sealed. He then began pondering about how they were going to escape now.

* * *

Meanwhile Gustav and the others were looking at the Kyber crystal.

"This is proof that they are indeed building another Red Death," said Saw looking at them. "They needed the power technicians in order to weaponised it. The patterns of how they are acquiring the resources exactly the same as how they built the original Red Death."

Gustav looked at the twins. "I heard stories about the Red Death, are they true?"

"Yep," the twins nodded.

"It took the entire Rebel Alliance to take that thing out before it destroyed Alderaan," said Ruffnut.

"Along with the entire Imperial fleet," Tuffnut added. "If it wasn't for Astrid firing a photon torpedo down its shaft, the Empire would have used to terrify the entire galaxy. There would be no more resistance."

"All the more reason we need to stop this ship and get the prisoners out of here," said Rex.

"No!" Saw yelled defiantly. "We need this cargo to reach its destination, we need to find out what the First Order is building."

"We can't take the risk that they will get this crystal back," Gustav pointed out.

Saw nodded. "You're right about that too."

"Stay here and guard it," Rex ordered. "We'll head to the engine room and stop the ship."

The fourth and then immediately took off leaving Saw with the Kyber crystal.

They quickly rushed towards the engine room and the twins immediately access the Control Panel. Once the door was open, Gustav used his lightsaber and sliced through the weapons of the storm troopers and use the Force to knock them out cold.

Rex looked at the twins. "It's time for you to do what you do best."

The twins immediately rushed towards the console in the engine room and they were about to shut down the hyperdrive when suddenly they were immediately stunned. Rex quickly turned and then he was stunned as well and Gustav looked up and saw Saw approaching them.

"Saw, no!" he yelled before he stun him as well.

* * *

Gustav began to regain consciousness and he heard Saw's voice and that his hands were cuffed. He then noticed that the others were also cuffed and was starting to come around.

"We're about to exit the Tonnis sector, dock at the hatch near the starboard engines," Saw informed his pilot. "I'll meet you there."

"Guys, wake up, we've been doublecrossed," Gustav groaned.

Rex glared at him. "Saw what are you doing?"

"I'm determined to find out where all the materials, the technicians and where the crystal are supposed to go," said Saw stubbornly. "If we want to find the truth we need to write this ship to the end, to those empty coordinates to the Tonnis sector. I know this is where will find this super weapon."

"Saw listen to yourself, we have absolutely no idea whether the weapon is even in the sector," said Rex. "Besides we are all pretty confident that they are building a Red Death and we have someone who can vilify all this information, which will be useless if we don't get out of here alive."

Gustav looked at Saw. "I thought we were on the same side."

"The only difference between us is this, I will do whatever it is required to be the victor," said Saw stubbornly.

Gustav then noticed the Kyber crystal in the engine room. "Why did you bring the crystal here?"

"Just like you said, we cannot allow it to remain in the First Order's hands," Saw smiled.

They then heard an alert indicating that they were about to exit hyperspace.

"We're coming out of hyperspace," said Saw as he rushed towards the console to look outside and Gustav and the others joined him. "This is it. We're here."

Gustav looked at him dubiously. "I hope this was worth it."

They soon exited hyperspace, but what they saw was nothing just empty space. However, it wasn't quite empty as a Star Destroyer was floating there, but there was nothing else.

"It's only a Star Destroyer," said Rex looking at Saw. "Whatever the First Order is building its not here."

"It has to be here," said Saw looking devastated. "It has to be."

"It's not!" Gustav yelled. "You just put all of our lives in danger for nothing!"

* * *

On the Star Destroyer, a lieutenant was making his way towards the captain in charge of the Star Destroyer.

"The freighter captain confirms that they have rebels trapped on board," he informed him.

"Prepare a boarding party," he ordered.

Then one of the officers immediately looked up at him. "Sir, rebel vessel approaching!"

Saw's U-Wing then exited hyperspace and immediately they opened fired at it, but then the rebel pilot positioned himself towards the freighter.

"Ceasefire!" the captain ordered quickly. "We cannot risk hitting the freighter with the crystal on board."

The U-Wing then began to dock at the freighter.

* * *

Saw got the signal within the engine room.

"My rider is here," he informed them. "Are you coming?"

Gustav looked at him. "And leave the prisoners?"

"This is war, Gustav!"

"What about doing what is right? Isn't this what this war is about?"

Saw turned on him. "What is right? The First Order are the remnants of the Empire, who kidnap people and indoctrinate them into fighting their cause. Your world has already been liberated, but mine is still occupied and I lost everything. And once you do you can see things clearly and you understand what is at stake."

"But we still do have something, Saw," said Gustav. "The people on this ship, I just want to help them. They need us."

"That is your choice, Gutav, but I suggest you hurry because this is what I'm willing to do," he said as he ignited Gustav's lightsaber.

Rex's eyes widened. "Saw you're not doing what I think you're doing?"

Saw did, he plunged the lightsaber into the crystal. The crystals had some sort an effect on the engines as electricity began to flow into it. Saw then fired at the lock around the crystal and they began to overflow with power coming from the engines. They all had to duck as bolts of energy was sent flying in all different directions.

Gustav looked at Saw in shock. "You're turning it a bomb?"

"I will not allow the First Order to use it so you had better get off this ship," Saw advised.

It was at that point that the Commander enter the engine room with several of her men, but before they had a chance to fire two of them were struck by a bolt of energy.

Rex looked at Saw firmly. "Saw, let us out of here!"

Saw then began to undo their cuffs. "Last chance, Gustav."

Gustav glared at him. "You fight your war we'll fight ours."

"Farewell then," said Saw and then he tossed their weapons onto the other side of the room. "I know that General Astrid gave the orders to kill me if you have the opportunity, but I prefer to live if you don't mind."

Saw then rushed out of the room and Gustav used the Force to retrieve their weapons.

The commander clearly knew that it was a lost cause as she looked at her men. "Abandon ship. We need to evacuate immediately."

"We better make an evacuation plan ourselves," said Rex.

"The Imperial shuttles the only way of this freighter," said Gustav as they rushed out of the room.

* * *

Saw eventually reached his U-Wing and they quickly detach themselves from the freighter and took off.

"Sir, scans indicate that the crystal is not on board," an officer informed his Captain.

"Then it's still on the transport," the Captain deduced. "Move us in closer, we need to secure it."

They then began to position the Star Destroyer close to the freighter unaware that the entire freighter was now a bomb.

* * *

Gustav and the others were quickly making their way towards the hangar bay which contained the Imperial shuttle.

"R3 are you there?" Gustav asked contacting the droid with his communicator.

R3 beeped and informed him of the situation and the lack of escape pods.

"Escape pod won't do us any good now," said Gustav. "In form Astrid and tell her that where in the Tonnis sector." R3 immediately began to send a transmission. "Then jam all communications and get the prisoners to that shuttle!"

R3 beeped at him.

"Don't worry about the guards, just meet us there!" Gustav yelled.

R3 then immediately turn to the prisoners and beeped at them and the immediately followed him.

* * *

Soon they made their way to the cargo bay with the Imperial shuttle was located and there were several Stormtroopers guarding it.

"Yes Commander, the shuttle is prepped and waiting for your arrival," said one of the Stormtroopers.

Mich looked at R3. "I think I prefer to go back to the container?"

R3 beeped at him strictly.

"He wants us to follow him," said the male Ithorian.

R3 made his way to the shuttle he was immediately stopped by a Stormtrooper.

"Hey, when you think you're going?" he asked.

R3 then immediately shocked him and he fell to the ground. The other Stormtrooper quickly aimed his blaster, but R3 activated his thrusters and quickly slammed into him knocking him out cold. He then immediately looked at the prisoners and gestured them to get inside the shuttle.

Then just as they entered they saw the Commander with her two remaining soldiers entering the cargo bay.

"It's the prisoners! They're trying to commandeer the shuttle!" she yelled.

They were about to apprehend the prisoners when Gustav and the others are merged. The troopers immediately fired at them pinning them down behind some cargo and the commander was pointing her blaster at them. However, Gustav jumped over the containers and that quickly diverted their attention onto him, but he used the Force to send several containers flying knocking the soldiers back.

The commander immediately fired her blaster at Gustav, who jumped down deflecting the shots with his lightsaber and then kicked her in the chest. With that done immediately entered the shuttle and took off.

The Star Destroyer was practically on top of the freighter and they were still unaware about what was going on inside as they deployed shuttles.

"Scans are picking up massive energy," said Rex.

"Hold on to something," said Gustav as he began to pilot the shuttle.

He immediately turned around and headed straight towards the Star Destroyer.

Tuffnut looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"We've got no time to enter the hyperspace, I'm putting that Star Destroyer us in that crystal," Gustav explained.

* * *

The Captain of the Star Destroyers watched as the shuttle went straight past them.

"Wasn't that the Commander where is she going?" he frowned.

It was at that point that one of the operators realised what was going on. "Sir, we're getting a large energy reading. Something is going critical mass."

The captain realised what was going on her new it was too late for them to do anything. "Oh, no."

* * *

The freighter then exploded in a massive surge of energy and completely consumed the Star Destroyer. Gustav was putting as much distance as he could away from the energy and putting as much power into the shield as possible.

"I'm putting everything we have into the shields," he said.

They were then struck by energy pulse and were knocked around a bit, but ours the least of their problems. While they were able to survive the impact, the shuttle was now dead.

R3 beeped at them informing them of the damage.

"Great, the engines are fried," Gustav groaned. "We're not going anywhere anytime soon."

That's when they saw the Night Fury emerging from hyperspace.

"Talk about perfect timing," said Rex.

Everyone in the cockpit immediately saw the scene right in front of them and were completely stunned.

"What did they do now?" Hiccup stared.

"Told you they shouldn't have taken the twins, everything they touch explodes," said Snotlout.

* * *

They immediately docked at the shuttle and got everyone on board and soon they were back in hyperspace heading to Resistance headquarters.

"As soon as we debrief you, we'll take you back to your families," Astrid assured.

Mich then looked at her. "Actually we've all decided to invest in your cause. We figured that if the First Order valued our skills they would be put to better use serving you and the Resistance."

Astrid smiled. "And on behalf of the Resistance I welcome the support."

Hiccup looked immediately troubled after he got the briefing from Gustav and Rex.

"Project Bewilderbeast," said Hiccup troublingly. "I don't like the sound of it, they could very well be making another Red Death. Dagur might know something once we get back, I just hope that we can find out where it's located."

Gustav looked at him. "I'm sorry that we couldn't take Saw down."

Hiccup grimaced. "He was always reckless, but never in my wildest dreams I expecting to be this cynical. I doubt it's the last we've heard of him and the Republic has already named him a terrorist."

Gustav looked troubled. "Do you think we can beat the First Order?"

Hiccup looked at him. "People said that we had a hard time beating the Empire and we accomplished that. So long as a single person is willing to stand and fight, there is no way we can lose."


	9. A Dead Planet

Hiccup was with the rest of the Resistance on Odessen as they began to discuss recent developments, especially about this Project Bewilderbeast that the prisoners mentioned with them was Dagur.

"I don't suppose you can bring to light about this secret project the First Order has come up with?" Astrid asked looking at him.

"I can, but you're not going to like it," said Dagur.

"We didn't like the original Red Death, but we took care of that," Ragnar pointed out.

"It's not another Red Death actually," said Dagur as he inputted a drive in the console.

Soon a hologram of the original Red Death appeared. Before the abroad terrible memories and to Hiccup's head, was basically the size of a small moon and it was armed to the teeth. There were over 2000 turrets on the surface alone, but most worrying of all was its primary weapon which had enough power to destroy an entire planet.

"The original Red Death was this size and this is Project Bewilderbeast," said Dagur and soon a hologram of the planet with some kind of structure appeared. "Think of it as a super-sized version of the Red Death, but it is able to fire thousands of light-years and able to wipe out an entire system."

Everyone was completely horrified when they saw it.

"He could wipe out any kind of resistance in a heartbeat," said Hiccup horrified. He then looked at Dagur. "But it's impossible, the Red Death used hundreds of enormous Kyber crystals there's no way that the First Order could gather that many to fire that amount of power."

Dagur nodded. "You're right, which is why they harnessed the power of the sun. The use of nuclear energy with in the sun to power the laser which has been amplified by Kyber crystals and launch it as it relates firing a solar flare across the galaxy."

Valka just shook her head. "And I thought the Red Death was bad, but this…"

Gustav looked at them. "You guys were able to blow up the Red Death, surely you can do the same here."

Hiccup nodded. "Gustav is right, but we need more information if we want to find a weakness and more importantly we need actually find this Project Bewilderbeast."

Dagur shook his head. "I'm afraid the Emperor didn't trust me with the specifics, I only know that the weapon exists and its capabilities. I suspect after what happened with the Red Death, he is making sure that only he and his inner circle knows."

"And I'm willing to bet that it's very well protected," Hiccup added.

"Then our path is clear," said Astrid looking at them all. "We need to gather more information on Project Bewilderbeast and if we can try and slow down its construction. Something with this scale need a massive amount of funding and I think we all know whom the benefactor is."

Gobber nodded. "Johann."

"I'll see if my dad can find anything in the criminal underworld, and very positive that even the Hutts are concerned once they discover that this weapon exists," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"How can you be so sure?" Snotlout asked.

"Because they care for nothing but themselves and they were like to keep themselves alive above anything else," said Ragnar simply.

"At least the Republic will finally do something, I mean we now have proof that the First Order our kidnapping people and now they have a weapon much worse than a Red Death," said Hiccup.

"I'll inform the Grand Chancellor personally," Astrid assured. "The Senate is already leaning in to assist the Resistance, but this will guarantee it."

Hiccup then suddenly grasped his head and screamed, it was as if he had heard millions of voices crying out. He then noticed he wasn't the only one is every Force sensitive in the room were doing the exact same thing.

Astrid immediately rushed over to Hiccup. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Finally the screaming stopped and Hiccup's face was completely sweaty. "I don't know, it's as if I felt millions of voices screaming out at once."

"Same here," Ragnar nodded.

Gothi then came running in with a frantic look on her face. "Heather has woken up, but I can't explain how. One second she was, toes on a split second later she shot up screaming at the top of her lungs."

Ragnar looked at Dagur. "And suppose this phenomenon on had one silver lining."

Astrid looked at the two of them. "You better go."

Ragnar and Dagur didn't waste a split second then made their way to the medical ward.

Astrid then turned to Hiccup with a concerned look. "What just happened?"

Valka had a hand over her face. "There was a great shift in the Force, but it was like nothing I've ever felt. Even back during the Galactic Civil War."

Gustav nodded. "It's hard to explain, but I had visions of a lifeless planet but I get the sensation that it was once thriving. Home to billions of people, but then a second later all life was snuffed out."

Valka closed her eyes. "Ziost?"

Hiccup looked at his mother. "You know something about this?"

She sighed and looked at everyone. "3000 years ago, Ziost was a thriving Imperial colony but then in just one day every single living thing on the planet withered and died and the oceans themselves dried up. It's been barren ever since."

"3000 years ago?" Astrid blinked. "But that was during the Galactic War, back when the Old Republic was fighting against the Imperial Empire, but I must admit I never heard anything about this Zoist."

"I'm not surprised," Valka sighed. "Many records of that war were completely erased, apart from the knowledge with in the holograms. Back then the Jedi and the Sith faced an enemy so terrifying that they worked together."

Hiccup looked up. "Jedi and Sith working together? I've never heard of such a thing. Who could they possibly been facing?"

"The Emperor of the Sith," said Valka.

Everyone just stared at her in disbelief.

Gobber held out his hands. "Am I missing something or did you just say that the Sith joined up with the Jedi to take down their own Emperor?"

Valka closed her eyes. "I scarcely believe that myself, but then I kept on digging not just here but in other Force sensitive planets. I even ventured into wild space and soon I began to gather an entire picture."

Hiccup looked at her. "Was this the reason why you disappeared for all those years?"

Valka nodded. "Back then the Emperor of the Sith was immortal, how he accomplish such a feat I don't know. However, everything led to one specific ritual, a ritual that required an enormous body count in the War back then gave him the perfect opportunity."

Astrid looked at her. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but how is this ritual supposed to give him eternal life?"

"By killing every single living thing in the entire galaxy," Valka explained.

Everyone was immediately silent as they contemplated this new development.

"Hang on, if he killed everyone in the galaxy who would he rule over?" Snotlout asked shaking his head.

"You're forgetting that there are countless number of other galaxies and they are all filled with life," Valka reminded. "And with him being immortal, he wouldn't have to fear of dying from old age to get to the next Galaxy."

"What clearly that didn't happen," said Hiccup looking at his mother. "What exactly stopped him from completing his plan?"

"A single Jedi Knight, I don't know how, but somehow he was able to overcome the mind control powers of the Emperor and slayed him," said Valka. "With him dead that had given every single soldier the morale boost they needed to win the Galactic War, plus with the Sith in disarray they were killing each other off trying to buy for power and the Moffs in charge were performing campaigns just to gain glory."

"That's quite the tale, Valka," said Gobber.

Gustav looked at her. "You're not suggesting that this immortal Emperor has returned?"

Valka shook her head. "I really don't know."

"Whatever the case I don't like the sound of it, I think you and the rest of the Jedi should investigate this phenomenon," Astrid advised.

Valka nodded. "I completely agree."

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and Dagur were in the med bay and they were completely relieved to see Heather conscious again, though she did look very weak.

Heather looked at her brother. "To say this is quite the sight to wake up from."

Dagur placed his hand over hers. "I owe you a lot for giving me this second chance."

Ragnar looked at Heather. "How are you feeling, Heather?"

"Well, I'm alive that's always a good thing," Heather smiled and then winced slightly. "Though I don't think I'll be facing against any Sith Lord for quite a while. Anyway have I missed much?"

Ragnar and Dagur looked at one another.

"Quite a bit, yes," said Ragnar.

They then began to explain everything that had happened Heather just sat there shocked, especially when she heard about Project Bewilderbeast.

"How could the First Order create something so terrifying," she said shaking head in disbelief.

"These are the same people who created the Red Death," Ragnar reminded.

Heather sighed. "At least Hiccup is alive and well, I guess you and Astrid were right."

"I have to say that I'm surprised that Hiccup took me in, especially what I did to him and you," said Dagur looking at Ragnar.

"Believe me I am finding it hard to believe myself," Ragnar admitted. "Just be thankful that we were able to sense the change in you otherwise would have found yourself locked up in a maximum security prison."

"Well, I am certainly grateful and I'll do whatever it takes to prove my sincerity," said Dagur.

"Good, because we've got a mission," said a voice.

They turned and saw Hiccup approaching them.

Ragnar didn't look particularly surprised. "Let me guess, it has something to do with what we sensed earlier."

Hiccup nodded. "My mum just informed every one of the situation, shall brief the two of you as we head to Ziost."

Dagur looked up. "Ziost? That planet has been devoid of life of 3000 years."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but it appears to be the source of all our problems."

"I'm coming too," said Heather as she attempted get out of bed.

Ragnar immediately stopped her and pushed her back down. "You're not going anywhere you young lady. You're still recovering, besides I'm sure free Jedi Masters, a former Sith Lord and a Padawan are more than efficient to investigate this planet."

"He's right," Dagur nodded. "Just take a well-earned rest and will tell you all about it."

Heather grumbled as she laid back down on her bed. "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

"Wouldn't expect you to," Ragnar smiled.

* * *

Soon all the Jedi were on the _Night Fury_ and were already hyperspace as they made their way to Ziost. Valka was put in charge of the mission as she knew more about the situation than anyone and she explained everything she told the others to Ragnar and Dagur.

"I can scarcely believe it," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"Me too and I was a Sith," said Dagur but then he began to scratch his beard. "Though there is an old Sith legend about a Sith that could stop everyone from dying, I wonder if it's related?"

"Probably," Hiccup nodded. "Though those kinds of legends always bring more harm than good."

Gustav looked at Valka. "So what do you hope to find there?"

"Answers," said Valka hopefully. "Just remember the planet has been barren for 3000 years, which means there's no air on the planet. Plus no one has actually been there for quite some time so we don't know what to expect."

"How do you know it's still barren if no one's been there for a while?" Gustav asked.

"Because there is no atmosphere and without an atmosphere nothing can grow," Valka explained.

"I'm still amazed of the Sith emperor was able to wipe all life on the planet injustice single second," said Hiccup shaking his head. "I just hope the visions we had didn't indicate his return, because we've got enough problems to deal with without him coming back."

Gustav looked up. "You know maybe Wrath has something to do with it. I mean he did escape Korriban."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Valka agreed. "Though I scarcely imagine that he has this kind of power otherwise he wouldn't been trying to access the Sith Hologram or the weapon in the temple."

"I guess were about to find out," said Dagur.

They then exited hyperspace and soon came face-to-face with the deserted planet.

"So that's it, that's Zoist," said Gustav.

Hiccup then looked at the scan the planet and frowned. "This is… this can't be."

Valka looked at her son. "What's the matter, Hiccup?"

"According to the scans Zoist has a breathable atmosphere," he said completely stunned.

Ragnar looked up. "That can't be, the planet is supposed to be lifeless."

"I'm telling you what's on the scanners," said Hiccup.

Dagur closed his eyes. "I definitely sense something powerful down the planet's surface. Something incredibly dark."

"Wrath," said Gustav.

"Take us down, son," Valka ordered.

Hiccup then started making his way towards the planet surface.

* * *

They soon landed on the rocky surface, following Dagur's instructions to the source of the Force. Then open the cargo bay and began walking outside discovered that the atmosphere was indeed breathable.

As they stepped outside this or that indeed the entire planet was lifeless, it was nothing more than barren rocks on the ground looked as if it was covered in ash.

"How could this planet have a breathable atmosphere?" said Hiccup confused.

"I don't know," said Valka looking a bit grave.

Gustav looked at the ash. "I sense millions of voices crying out."

"That would be the victims of the Emperor," said Dagur.

"My, my, isn't this quite a gathering," said a voice.

They immediately turned towards a hill and saw Wrath looking down straight at them.

Ragnar immediately narrowed his eyes. "Wrath."

Wrath looked at all of them. "I did expect the Jedi, but I didn't expect you to re-accompany them Dagur. Tell me have you switched sides?"

Dagur gritted his teeth. "What's it to you, it's not as if you're on anyone's side."

"True," Wrath admitted. "I could care less about the Resistance and the First Order, but I am a bit more concerned about the Emperor."

Valka looked at him. "You don't mean Drago, do you?"

Wrath laughed. "He's nothing more than a child pretending to be King. I'm talking about the one true Emperor, the very Emperor that destroyed all life on this planet."

"I don't suppose you can explain how were able to breathe on this planet?" Hiccup asked.

"I could, but it's hardly the point though," said Wrath smirking at them. "Don't you want to know more about our true Emperor?"

"He was never our Emperor!" Ragnar glared.

Wrath looked at him. "Ah, I remember you, apologies for blinding you that was not my intent."

"No you meant to kill me," said Ragnar coldly.

Wrath shrugged. "Now where was I… Oh yes, the Emperor. As his Wrath I can hardly stand idly by and let a pretender take the throne, but sadly our Emperor is no more. But fear not I shall return him to life and begin the age of a new Sith Empire."

"You can't bring someone back from the dead," said Valka bluntly.

Wrath smirked. "No, but I can change the past."

Everyone then immediately remain quiet and then stared at him.

"What are you talking about, no one can change time?" said Hiccup.

Wrath laughed. "How ironic that you of all people would say such a thing. After all, didn't you along with Master Ragnar and your former Padawan and to a place outside of time?"

Hiccup immediately looked at Ragnar realised what he was talking about the two of them were immediately scared.

Gustav looked at them confused. "What's he on about?"

Dagur looked confused himself. "I would like to know that myself."

Hiccup looked at Wrath. "How could you possibly know anything about our little encounter?"

Wrath smirked. "You really think I've been idle ever since I left Korriban. When I first encountered all of you I did a bit of research and what got me most curious was your little encounter Archetypes."

"The what?" Gustav asked confused.

"Powerful Force-wielders, the most powerful in the galaxy," said Valka. "They are references the Father, Daughter and Son in each one represents each aspect of the Force. The sun represents the Dark Side, the door to the Light and the father maintained the balance between the two of them."

"Many years ago during the Clone Wars, Ragnar, Ahsoka and myself encountered the three of them and we had never faced such danger in our entire lives, even when we faced against Darth Imperious himself," said Hiccup.

"Each and every single one of us began having visions or maybe premonitions, we don't know," said Ragnar. "The Father was falling ill and he needed a successor or else they would have been a massive collision on his home world which could consume the entire galaxy. Hiccup was selected as his successor."

Dagur stared at them. "But what went wrong?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I didn't exactly fancy myself in centre stage, but that didn't stop the Son from trying to kill us and turning to the Dark Side. In fact, he actually accomplish that according to Ragnar and Ahsoka."

Gustav eyes widened. "You fell to the Dark Side?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't remember, but the Son lured me to a place where the Dark Side was most powerful and according to the Father he gave me visions of the future. I wouldn't be surprised if they were about the Jedi Purge."

Ragnar nodded. "The Father then did something in order to bring him back and in our attempt to escape we actually killed the Daughter which allow the Dark Side of the Force to flow out of control. In the end Hiccup had no choice, he killed both the Father and the Son and walk balance."

"You to have a crazy life, don't you?" said Dagur shaking his head in disbelief.

Hiccup sighed. "Believe me, I would want nothing more than to go through five years without some sort of conflict."

"I think you're forgetting the important part," said Wrath smirking still. "When you exited their homeworld, it completely vanished and no time had passed since you entered."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "We were trapped between worlds, outside of space and time."

"Finally figured out, huh?" Wrath smirked. "Once beyond the veil, I will be able to change certain courses in history like the destruction of my master for one."

Gustav looked up. "Can't that help us too? I mean what we be able to stop all this from happening."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, we can't mess with the past. It could have massive repercussions, for instance if we saved someone who was meant to die then one day their descendants could cause calamity."

Valka nodded in agreement. "Hiccup is right, also with events change that we might never have met or even be born."

Ragnar looked at Wrath. "What I don't understand is why you're telling us? Why did you summon us here?"

Wrath frowned. "I didn't summon you here, I was summoned here myself. As for why am telling you, I just think it will be fun to mess with you. If you focus solely on me then Drago will complete his plan then again if you focus on him you won't be able to stop me."

"Or we could just simply stop you right here," said Hiccup and they immediately ignited their lightsabers, the light coming from Dagur's lightsaber was now green.

"True, but I think you'll find that if you stay and fight me you will all die," Wrath laughed.

Hiccup frowned and looked the scan on his wrist his eyes widened. "I don't know how, but the atmosphere is breaking up."

Dagur stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," said Hiccup looking immediately confused. "I don't know why, but if we don't get back to the ship we'll suffocate."

"Then until we meet again," said Wrath as he disappeared beyond the hill.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "If we get our ship we might be able to shooting down."

Hiccup nodded and they immediately rushed towards the Night Fury and they didn't waste any time taking off. They immediately saw a TIE Fighter speeding off and immediately began chasing after it, but then immediately jumped into hyperspace.

"He got away," said Gustav bitterly.

Dagur looked at them. "You think what he said was true?"

Hiccup looked deeply troubled. "I don't know, but I know one thing is gonna cause a massive amount of trouble one way or the other."

"And if he is telling the truth and we can't allow him to have power like that, he could change history and that could have dangerous percussions not only on us before the entire galaxy," said Valka.

"Looks like it's a race and I have a feeling we don't want to come in second for this one," said Ragnar.

"And we won't," said Hiccup strongly.


	10. Poor Security

Drago was sitting on his throne looking very annoyed as he had just been given report by Grand Moff Tarkin.

"Are you sure this information is reliable?" Drago asked.

"Regretfully it does come from a reliable source and the Resistance have been very open with this information," said Tarkin regretfully. "It would seem that Darth Derangus has joined with the enemy and more than likely here's given information about Project Bewilderbeast. In all likelihood the resistance will be following this lead in order to track down our operations or at least try to hinder us."

"They've also seem to have informed the Republic," said Thrawn as he appeared next to Tarkin. "The Republic ships have been more active of late, our encounter on Voss was not an isolated incident."

Drago slammed his hand on the armrest. "This is a complete disaster, we have lost the element of surprise what is worse the Republic has finally made their move after standing idle for so long."

"We have been sending our spies to pay off officials, but Senator Amidala voice in the Senate is quite powerful and she is an old friend of Grand Chancellor Organa," Tarkin admitted.

"This just gives us the perfect opportunity to take down two foes at the same time," said Krogan's voice as he entered with Viggo.

"As usual Lord Krogan you miss the point," Viggo sighed. "A month ago we were fighting against a weakened opponent, but now we face against too strong ones that now has inside information."

"Any suggestions gentleman," Drago demanded.

Viggo stepped forward. "Master, I recommend that we change our codes and create new ones. The resistance has access to the codes that were created during the Clone Wars, Captain Rex was one of the clone leaders to create them."

Krogan scoffed. "You're worried about a single clone? They were decommissioned, I doubt this old man can hold a blaster."

"This old man was the second-in-command of Grandmaster Hiccup back in the Clone Wars and was the one that discovered my brother's treachery," Viggo reminded. "You should not underestimate your foe, especially with such a resourceful person in command."

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "Give them too much credit."

"And you give them no credit at all or misheard how you ran away when you encountered them on Mandalore!"

"Enough!" Drago roared he then turned to both Viggo and Thrawn. "Inform me of all the information of them Rebel leaders as well as their military history."

"Then let us start with the one who has been a major thorn in our side," said Viggo and suddenly a hologram of Hiccup appeared. "Grandmaster Hiccup, a veteran of both the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War and the man responsible for the loss of your arm, my Lord."

Drago grunted, but remain completely silent.

"Hiccup relies on surprise as well as ingenuity in his battles, he sees things that no one else notices and his skill with a lightsaber is unmatched. Many of his campaigns have been deemed reckless, but he's a born leader and he rarely fails in any mission he is given."

"That should not be surprised considering who his mother is," said Thrawn as he produced a hologram of Valka. "Jedi Master Valka was a member of the Jedi Council before the purge and was a voice of reason. She was also a voice of wisdom that rivalled that of Grandmaster Yoda and she is a very skilled pilot, and her skills apparently have been passed on to her son."

"I remember her very well," Drago nodded. "She was a strong voice against the war and more than one she almost succeeded in stopping it. If it wasn't for a bit of deception on my part."

"And now allow me to present to you another voice of reason known as Jedi Master Ragnar," said Viggo as a hologram of Ragnar appeared. "Ragnar has a very skilled foresight and he is an excellent healer. As a result during the Clone Wars he was able to guide his men as well as heal them leading to very few casualties. He is open-minded which allows him to sense things that no other person can and always jumps to the right conclusion."

Viggo then produced a hologram of Astrid. "We also have General Astrid, she may be younger but she is also a determined warrior and a skilled pilot. General Stoick, himself recommended her his heir and that has given her great support to her people. While she is prone to short outbursts of anger, it's her determination that often sees victory."

Thrawn then produced a hologram of then of Rex. "Captain Rex, a veteran from the Clone Wars and Hiccup's second-in-command. He's extremely loyal to his commanding officers, but knows enough when something is wrong. He also takes after Hiccup in unprecedented strategy and his most notable achievements was that during the Battle of Umbara where he apprehended the traitor that would no doubt bring the campaign to a victory for the Separatists."

Viggo then brought out a hologram of Gustav. "Commander Gustav if Hiccup's new padawan. We have very little information about him, but he is Mandalorian which certainly indicates that he knows the way of compact. He has led several missions and judging from the tactics from said missions he seems to have learned quite a lot from his master."

Drago scratched his beard. "It sounds to me that were facing quite an array of opponents. If I'm not mistaken didn't Agent Eret join forces with the Resistance as well?"

"That would appear to be the case," Thrawn nodded. "He was sent to retrieve the Berk Council of Elders, but instead he allowed them to escape and joined the Resistance. It would appear that our brainwashing techniques on our soldiers are not as effective as Gleb informed us."

"How else are we supposed to train soldiers?" Krogan asked. "We lost a lot of power during the Galactic Civil War and a lot of our men deserted when the tide began to change after the destruction of the Red Death."

"I agree with Lord Krogan, my lord," said Tarkin. "We have no other way of commanding such loyalty."

"And yet the Resistance, who has less resources than we do, has no problem recruiting," Viggo reminded. "In terms of manpower they do outnumber us now and we have yet to locate their base. I need not also remind you my lord that they had infiltrated our home world once before."

Thrawn chuckled. "Indeed and we have no defence against it. Mind you, I very much doubt many people would enter through the shield through hyperspace. Only an experienced pilot would be able to survive such a trip, though I expect no less from Hiccup."

Drago looked furious. "We need to find their base and destroy it and this time no one can escape. I also want efforts on Project Bewilderbeast to be doubled, we must complete the project before the Resistance finds it."

"It shall be done my lord," said Thrawn as he bowed.

* * *

Soon the four men began to leave the throne room.

Viggo looked at Thrawn. "Is it me or is the Emperor bit more unstable than normal?"

Thrawn looked at him. "He suffered a humiliating defeat by the hands of Grandmaster Hiccup, when our soldiers looked at him before he was invincible, but now with the loss of his arm he looks vulnerable. That has struck in the heart of many of our men already and what's worse it would seem as if Hiccup survive the encounter without a scratch on him."

"That almost sounds like treason," said Krogan.

"It's not treason if it's true," said Viggo. "We need to make sure that we have no more deserters, our forces are much lower than our estimates suggest. Gleb has been providing us with less and less troops recently."

Thrawn nodded. "Indeed, I'm wondering if either the Resistance of the Republic are hampering her efforts. If she is not able to fill her quoter, she knows that she will be no longer useful to us I imagine that she's quite desperate."

"And she could easily become a liability because of it," said Tarkin. "I think that it's time that we have one or two words with her."

* * *

Meanwhile at Odessen, Eret was going through some information for the Resistance leaders, more how they were able to recruit so many soldiers.

"As you might suspect the First Order is mostly filled with those from the Galactic Empire that refuse to accept the New Republic," said Eret looking at them.

"Yes, but they seem to have an unlimited supply of soldiers," Rex noted. "They seem to be training their soldiers much faster than us Clones, how is that?"

"Because as you all might suspect, the First Order kidnapped people from across the galaxy and they go through a certain process," said Eret looking at them gravely. "I was one of these poor unfortunate people, they have a fish and brainwashing techniques that make people completely loyal to the First Order."

"Explains how they were able to control my brother," said Heather.

Dagur had been dispatched to Tython for some well needed mental healing, though many on the Jedi Council were not too pleased with the notion. Valka had went with him in order to protect him and made their case for him.

"He'll be fine," Hiccup assured her. "But I think we should be more focused on cutting their access to these troops."

Astrid looked at Eret. "Who would want to devise these brainwashing techniques?"

"Her name is Gleb," said Eret pulled out a hologram of a female Aqualish. "She used to be the headmaster of the Future Imperial Leaders Military Preparatory School on Vardos. She was the one who crafted many Imperial leaders, I myself was one of her students. She drilled into our heads that young Imperials didn't make friends, they instead made allies but more than colleagues."

"Sounds charming," said Astrid. "So if we capture her we might be able to find a way to reverse the brainwashing techniques?"

Eret shook his head. "If it were that easy I would have suggested a long time ago. I'm afraid that even if we did capture her we would be able to stop the troops from rolling in. They've had these techniques for a while now and they don't really need her anymore."

Rex looked deeply troubled. "We have in getting reports that the Jinata Security have been taking people."

"Gleb practically runs the Jinata Security, I imagine that she gave them orders to capture people without arousing suspicion," Eret concluded. "One of her biggest hunting ground is on the planet Athulla."

"That's at the very edge of the Jinata system," said Hiccup and he looked at everyone around him. "I think it's safe to say we've got a new target."

Astrid nodded. "Hiccup gatherer team and investigate these coordinates."

Hiccup nodded and then left the meeting.

* * *

Hiccup was soon travelling through hyperspace in the Night Fury, accompanying him was Toothless, Rex, Eret and Fishlegs.

Fishlegs looked at Eret. "I don't understand why Jinata Security are kidnapping people? I mean doesn't the First Order get enough people by capturing colonies and other planets in the Outer-Rim?"

"True," Eret nodded. "But many people would rather die fighting then be enslaved. The way that the Jinata Security operate is far more subtle, they hire mercenaries to attack settlements in the system and then security comes in questions the witnesses and then the never seen again. They claim that terrorists are the ones responsible, but without any proof the local populace can't do anything about it."

Hiccup looked at Eret curiously. "But clearly the brainwashing technique is not 100% certain otherwise you and Dagur would never defect."

"True and I imagine that the Emperor is not too pleased with Gleb. Has also the fact that she's been getting less and less people, I imagine that the people in the Jinata system are taking extra precautions also the Republic has started to investigate the disappearances there was well."

"About time they did something," said Rex and he frowned slightly. "You know I wonder the use a similar sort of process that we Clones went through when we were trained. The Kaminoans always taught us that following orders was the most important thing about a soldier, but there again blind loyalty would also get you killed."

"It's one of the reasons why I defected," Eret nodded.

Hiccup looked up. "We're entering the system now."

They soon exited hyperspace and came face-to-face with the planet Athulla.

Toothless roared from the co-pilot seat.

"That's strange, we're getting a transmission," said Hiccup.

He pressed a few buttons and soon the hologram of a male Abednedo appeared in front of them.

"Oh thank, goodness, please tell me you're here to help," said the Adednedo.

"This is General Hiccup of the Resistance," said Hiccup to the hologram. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You mean you don't know," the Adednedo sighed. "No matter, if you're with the Resistance that's good enough for me. Jinata Security has already kidnapped so many families and we are in desperate—"

Then the communication cutout.

"Someone appears to be blocking our signal," said Eret.

Then they saw coming out of the asteroid field was an EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate and several ARC-170 starfighters and V-Wings. They immediately recognise the paint job as Jinata Security.

"Those are Jinata Security ships," said Eret.

"We need to get to our fighters," said Hiccup as he got out of his seat. "Toothless take the pilot seat, Fishlegs' you're his co-pilot." He then looked at Eret. "You and I are going to fight them fighter to fighter."

Eret nodded and soon they entered their X-Wings which were attached to the bottom of the Night Fury.

"Guess this confirms our theory," said Hiccup.

Eret nodded. "Sadly, but there again we shouldn't be surprised."

"Well, well, what do we have here," said a voice over there comms. "This is Leema Kai of the Opportunity. I'm giving the Resistance this one chance to surrender before things get ugly."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing," said Hiccup.

"You think I'm scared of you Jedi?" said Kai. "Your order is nothing more than a thing of the past and once I take you down the First Order we will award me handsomely."

Hiccup scoffed and looked at Eret's fighter. "What do you say that we show him how wrong he is."

"I'm with you, General," said Eret.

They then immediately dived into battle and began to engage with the ARC-170s and then the first two seconds they each took down two of them. Toothless then began to guide the Night Fury towards the frigate and Rex, who was manning one of the turrets, began to shoot at it.

"That things got some strong shields," said Fishlegs.

"General, we're having a hard time puncturing through their shields," said Rex.

Hiccup frowned. "We don't have enough firepower to take down the frigate, focus on the engines to prevent them from moving. Rex, keep those fighters off our backs."

"On it," said Rex as he immediately pointed the turrets towards a V-Wing and destroyed it.

Hiccup and Eret moved in as close as they could towards the frigate and the easily managed to avoid getting struck by the turrets. Then once they were close at the two of them fired proton torpedoes directly at the engines destroying them and the frigate came to a complete stop.

"You think you've won, just because you've taken engines!" Kai roared.

"Kai, you're stranded in this system and we've taken down a fifth of your fighters," said Hiccup. "Do yourself a favour and surrender now and I assure you we won't harm you or your crew."

"Gleb doesn't pay me to surrender," said Kai. "She pays me to get the job done, and that's what I'm gonna do."

Eret then noticed an N-1 starfighter leaving the frigate heading straight towards them. "General, I think Kai is joining the battle. He is piloting an N-1 starfighter that appears to be heavily modified."

Kai as he began chasing after Hiccup. "We had a pretty good business going into you Resistance began to butt in and don't get me started on the Republic. We've barely been able to view our quota because of you!"

Hiccup smiled. "So you're not on the best terms with the First Order, thanks for telling us."

"I don't see any danger giving information to a dead man," said Kai as he began to fire up on Hiccup.

Hiccup performed a barrel roll and avoided the laser fire and then to proton torpedoes started to fly towards him. Hiccup smiled and then flew towards an asteroid, he waited at the last possible second and immediately lift into the air and the torpedo struck the asteroid destroying it.

"Are you crazy?" Kai yelled, who had been chasing after him.

Kai had to manoeuvre in order to avoid getting struck by the degree from the asteroid which gave Hiccup a perfect chance to attack from above.

"No, I'm just a better pilot," said Hiccup and fired his lasers.

The lasers struck Kai and immediately his shuttle blew to pieces and Hiccup saw Eret taking out a few of the V-Wings.

"Now let's head straight for the frigate," said Hiccup as he began to turn.

"Hiccup, wait," said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs was currently at the cockpit with Rex smiling over his shoulder.

"It's over. The _Opportunity_ just surrendered," said Fishlegs.

"What?" Hiccup blinked in confusion. "I took down their leader and they just give up?"

Fishlegs smiled awkwardly. "I may have told them that we were prepared to fire all of our concussion missiles at once."

Hiccup frowned as he shook his head. "The _Night Fury_ doesn't have concussion missiles, in fact it doesn't have missiles of any kind?"

"Well they don't know that," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup blinked realising the deception. "No. They don't. I didn't know you were so deceptive, Fishlegs."

"When you hang around with Snotlout and the twins you learn to lie, though I think I'm a bit more convincing," said Fishlegs.

Toothless chuckled.

"General, they didn't just give up the fight, they gave up everything," said Rex. "Gleb apparently is stationed at the planet Vardos."

Eret frowned. "But Vardos is a deserted city, why would she be there?"

"I don't know," said Hiccup deeply troubled. "However, I suggest that we take this opportunity to retrieve her before she outlives the First Order's usefulness. Informed Astrid that we have several prisoners ready for transport once we secure the prisoners on Athulla we'll head straight to Vardos."


	11. Ruins of Vardos

They soon reached the planet Vardos and they were a bit surprised to discover that there was no blockade, in fact there was no indication of any presence of the First Order.

Fishlegs frowned. "If this used to be an Imperial world, why hasn't the First Order but a blockade or something?"

"Because is nothing of worth on the planet anymore," said Eret.

* * *

They soon enter the atmosphere and found that the Imperial city was completely in ruins and there appeared to be what look like snow covering the entire planet.

"Is that snow?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup shook his head as he placed a hand on his temple. "No, it's ash. I didn't sensed the screams of thousands of people as everything around them burnt to the ground."

"What could have happened?" said Rex stunned.

"Project Cinder," said Eret. "After you destroyed the Red Death along with the Emperor, things began to change in the Empire. They hope to crush what was left of the Rebels using Project Cinder, but instead of hitting a world simplify that was sympathetic to the Rebels, they made Vardos their first target."

Fishlegs stared openmouthed. "They did this to their own people?"

"They wanted to spread fear across the galaxy, to send a message, and I think they believed that attacking one of their own worlds would indeed send that message," said Hiccup.

"I don't understand, what do they hope to gain by torching their own planet?" Rex asked confused.

"Think of it this way, if the Empire was willing to do this to one of their own worlds what you think they would do to other worlds?" Hiccup asked. "They wish to spread fear so that it could shatter our hope, but I think they miscalculated. They try to frighten the Rebels with the Red Death, but they just fought back and now the do it again with Project Bewilderbeast. They sure haven't learned from their lesson."

They soon landed in the ruined city and began to investigate.

"Do you think that Gleb is here?" Eret asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know, but if she's not then we should be able to find some lead that would us to her."

They kept on moving towards the tower that was located in the centre of the city, but Hiccup held out his hand stopping them.

"We're not alone," he said. He then quickly drew his lightsaber and pointed it towards some rubble. "I know you're behind their, show yourselves."

Then emerging from the rubble were three people, one a human man and woman and the other was a male Duros. Hiccup recognise the three of them immediately withdrew his lightsaber.

"I had no idea that Inferno Squad was also on the trail," said Hiccup.

Rex looked at Hiccup. "You know them?"

Eret looked up. "Inferno Squad? That was in Squadron in the Galactic Empire with the task of infiltrating and causing as much damage the Rebel Alliance as possible."

"It was," said the woman. "Until we witnessed them destroying our own planet."

"I must admit I'm surprised seeing you here Iden or that you brought your husband and Shriv with you," said Hiccup.

Iden smiled. "Believe me no one is surprised coming back to my home world more than I am."

"I did tell that she should inform the Resistance, but you know how hardheaded she is," said the Duros

"It's quite all right, Shriv," Hiccup assured . "I'm actually pleased that we have some form of backup."

"I can't believe we run to you here of all places," said the human male.

"We do seem to meet in the most unlikely of places, Del," Hiccup admitted. He then looked at Iden solemnly. "I'm sorry that you had to see your home like this Commander."

Iden closed her eyes. "Not sorry as I am."

Fishlegs leaned in towards Rex and Eret. "Am I missing something?"

Rex looked at him. "Iden was once a loyal Imperial during the Galactic Civil War, in fact her father was an Admiral. She was there during the Battle of Alderaan, she was down on the ground trying to apprehend the royal family, but when the Red Death was destroyed they quickly made a hasty retreat."

"Battle of Alderaan was designed as a trap for the Rebels, but they underestimated the Rebels and lost one third of their fleet, including Drago's flagship," Eret continued. "After that battle, Iden and her Squadron were following orders left by the Emperor which was Project Cinder."

"However, when I discovered that they were going to use it on Imperial citizens as the first target, I defected along with most of my crew," Iden jumped in. "I then surrendered myself to General Stoick and he gave me a second chance, I am sorry to hear that he died."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "We all are, but he did what any great leader would have done, he protected his own even at the cost of his life." He then immediately looked at the three of them. "Commander, as much as I enjoy the reunion, I think we have more pressing matters."

Iden nodded. "Gleb has been trying to capture civilians for something called Project Resurrection and I think we can all figure out what that in tales."

Hiccup nodded. "Then we need to apprehend her and find out what we can, though I imagine it will have little consequence."

Iden nodded in agreement. "My Squadron and I have been hampering her efforts to acquire new soldiers, I imagine that the First Order isn't too pleased. In fact I am rather surprised that Jinata Security still has control over the planet."

Hiccup nodded. "Though I wonder the how long, either way we should get moving. Commander you know the planet better than anyone here you lead the way."

Iden nodded and she began to leave them towards the tower, which served as the headquarters of Jinata Security.

Fishlegs walked up to Del. "It's Del, right?"

Del looked at him and nodded. "And your Captain Fishlegs' right?"

Fishlegs then extended his hand. "Pleasure meeting you."

Del shook it. "Same here."

Fishlegs looked at him curiously. "The way you talked it's like you met Hiccup before."

Del nodded. "He actually saved my life back when I was on Imperial. My men and I were sent to destroy one of the Emperor's observatories. Unfortunately, there are strange creatures inhabiting the caves and most of my men were eaten. Hiccup then came, after slaying the rest of my men, and freed me."

"Why did he do that?" Fishlegs blinked.

"He said it was because I gave him a choice," Del shrugged. "To be honest I wasn't looking forward with working with a Jedi, especially the one that had a hand of killing up my Emperor. We soon reached the observatory and that's when I discovered that only those who use the Force can open it."

Fishlegs nodded. "Because the Emperor was a Sith Lord, though only a few of his trusted men have that kind of knowledge."

Del nodded. "It was a bit of a shock, to discover that my Emperor, the same one that revealed the treachery of the Jedi, turned out to be their mortal enemy. After we discovered that the Empire planned use Project Cinder to attack Imperial planets as well as planners that sympathise with the Rebels, I just couldn't stand by and let that happen. Though I wish that I had defected sooner."

"Join the club," said Eret as he joined their conversation. "Believe me, I had a similar experience with General Astrid course back then she was still a Major. When I returned back to the First Order I wasn't exactly given a warm welcome, even by my closest associates."

"Still impressed that you are able to overcome Gleb's indoctrination," said Del looking at him. "Still makes me feel sorry for all the poor guys that are buying into the lies fed to them."

"They weren't completely wrong bow, I mean the Republic barely helps the Resistance until recently," Eret admitted. "Its inaction pretty much confirmed everything we were taught that they were weak and we were strong, even after they First Order had taken control over several planets they failed to act, I just hope it's not too late."

* * *

Eventually they reached the tower and they carefully made their way inside.

"I was expecting guards," said Rex with his pistols at the ready. "They even left the doors wide open, something is not right."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "It's a trap!"

Suddenly the doors closed behind them and they heard a clapping noise and looked up.

"As perspective is always, Hiccup," said a familiar voice.

Then walking down the steps was none other than Viggo. "I must admit, I am rather surprised that Commander Versio and her squad took the bait as well. There again I shouldn't be surprised considering that you have quite a history with Gleb."

Iden narrowed her eyes at the Sith Lord. "Where is Gleb?"

"I'm right here," said another voice.

Then emerging from the shadows was a female Aqualish, who had to be Gleb. "It's a pleasure seeing you again Commander as well as you Agent Meeko."

Iden narrowed her eyes. "Gleb."

Then suddenly there found themselves completely surrounded by Stormtroopers, or them aiming their blasters at them.

Hiccup looked at Viggo. "How did you manage to survive the destruction of the Star Destroyer? I saw you fall into the engines."

Viggo smiled. "By the skin of my teeth, I landed on a walkway between the engine power core, but the flames left me scarred." He traced a hand over his bad eye. "Then it was just a quick rush to the nearest escape pod, but I had to spend a lot of time in a bacta tank then I woke up to the discovery that you were dead."

"Clearly your reports are not very accurate boys your Emperor just very incompetent?" Hiccup joked.

"I wouldn't make light of your situation," Viggo advised. "After all we have you directly in our mercy."

Gleb approached Iden. "It would seem as if my teaching failed on deaf ears and you were so promising." Her eyes then turned to Eret. "As we you Agent Eret, I still cannot fathom why you betrayed your own order to join these upstarts in a losing battle."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "I joined them because they have one thing that we all lack, heart."

Gleb scoffed. "I thought I taught you better than that. A good soldier does what he's told, no matter the mission and they don't sympathise with the enemy."

"And look how well the Galactic Empire stood, it was only around for a few years before it toppled over," Hiccup pointed out. "And now the Republic has joined the fight, I say that we stand a much better chance than you. Even if we are unable to stop you there will be others sooner or later you will slip up."

Shriv leaned towards Fishlegs. "Remind me never to make him mad."

Gleb scoffed at Hiccup's speech. "The dying words of a dead man, don't you see I hold all the cards."

"Do you?" said Viggo.

Gleb turned and looked at him and frowned. "Lord Calculus, I fail to understand your meaning."

"You're Project Resurrection is not producing the soldiers that we required, in fact some of them have actually defected," Viggo reminded.

Gleb looked at him and certainly. "Only one and it's of no consequence."

Viggo scoffed. "In case you forgot you were also behind Dagur's brainwashing and now that has become undone. As for Eret, it proves that your method is not a hundred percent guaranteed as you promised."

"A minor oversight," Gleb assured him. "And as for the soldiers I promise, I assure you that I will fill the quota next cycle."

"Even when the Republic and the Resistance destroy your ships?" Viggo asked not looking convinced. "In fact two separate cells are standing before us, indicating that you have a security breach."

Gleb looked frightened. "My Lord I assure you that it will never happen again."

Viggo then drew his lightsaber and everyone shocking immediately impaled Gleb. "Indeed it won't," he said as he withdrew the lightsaber.

Gleb stood there openmouthed and then she toppled over and everyone looked at her dead body.

"I see you're still pretty ruthless," Hiccup noted.

"I think of myself as a businessman and she is very bad the business," said Viggo dismissively. "Capture the Jedi for interrogation, the others you can kill."

The Stormtroopers immediately aimed their blasters directly at Eret and the others.

"This is bad," said Shriv.

Del looked at Iden. "Any ideas of how to get out of this?"

Hiccup remained entirely confident. "Do not panic, I have a feeling that the solution shall present itself for us."

Toothless roared.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It's not wishful thinking."

Then suddenly a thermal detonator landed next to their feet and seconds later there was an explosion. Eret and Iden immediately used the distraction to their advantage and punched two Stormtroopers in the face.

Hiccup drew his lightsaber and charge towards Viggo, who quickly ignited his and soon the two of them were clashing.

"What's happening?" Del asked as he shot another Stormtrooper.

Shriv looked outside and saw several Jinata Security soldiers were shooting at the First Order.

"It's J-Sec, they're fighting the First Order!" Shriv blinked.

"Guess Gleb expected a doublecross," said Iden as she then immediately launched an old Imperial drone from her back. "Of course that doesn't mean that they will be on our side!"

The comment proved true as a Jinata Security soldier fired at them, but was quickly taken down by Rex.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way of this planet," said Fishlegs as he kept on firing his pistol.

"Fortunately the too busy tearing each other apart to fight us," said Rex.

Toothless roared pointing at Hiccup, who was still fighting against Viggo.

"General we got to go!" Rex yelled.

Hiccup soon clashed blades with Viggo and they looked at each other in the eye.

"Why do I sense a change inside of you?" Hiccup asked.

"You're deluding yourself," said Viggo as he placed his palm on Hiccup's chest and he felt something being put in his pocket. A split second later he used the Force to push him back. "I the same man as I've always been, it's nothing personal it's just good business." His eyes then turned to the battle field outside. "It would appear as if we have other matters to it attend to, don't you think?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Until next time then."

"Something which I'm looking forward to," Viggo smiled.

Without the two of them ran off fighting their own battles and Hiccup began to assist his team by using the Force to blow away anyone aiming a blaster at them.

"The whole planets gone crazy," said Eret as he shot a Stormtrooper and then he looked at Hiccup. "And I don't understand why Viggo allowed me to go? His attitude to this situation is completely different than normal."

Hiccup nodded as they made their way to the Night Fury. "I know, and I'm also confused why he gave me this."

Their eyes turned and they saw that Hiccup was holding a data disc.

* * *

Once they were back on board the Night Fury they didn't waste any time contacting Astrid and she looked as troubled as they were.

"I can understand killing Gleb, but allowing you to escape that's not like him?" said Astrid as she folded her arms.

"He also the data disc that he gave me," said Hiccup as he inserted the disc and their eyes turn as they saw blueprints of a massive dreadnought. "These are blueprints for a First Order dreadnought."

Eret looked even more confused. "And he gave you plans for a dreadnought? This is not the same Viggo I served under back when I was with the First Order."

"Do you think he is defecting?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup grimaced. "I have no idea, but Viggo is extremely tricky. I suggest that we take anything he says or gives us with a grain of salt."

Astrid nodded in agreement. "I agree, but we should at least take a look at these dreadnought plans. We should be overturned an instant of their fake."

Iden just shook her head. "Just can't believe that we failed to see this coming. I understand the Republic doesn't want to go into a conflict, but they could stop this intervene sooner."

Hiccup sighed. "The trouble is most people won't register the threat until it appears right in front of them and after the not it's always too late. We should be thankful that the Republic is acting now, because with Project Bewilderbeast looming over our heads we need all the help we can get."

"Johann is so far our only lead," said Eret. "He has to be behind the financial backing for most of the First Order projects. He might very well lead us to Project Bewilderbeast."

"That would also make a liability," Rex added. "They might do the same thing to him that they did to Gleb, when she messed up."

"It is an extinct possibility," Hiccup agreed. "However unlike Gleb, Johann is far more useful and he should be safe for while. Without him the First Order will be able to get the financial backing they need for most of their projects."

Astrid clenched her fist. "I just can't believe that snivelling trader has been blind siding us for years. I wondered how they were able to withstand Berk's defence grid, Johann must have given them everything in order to accomplish the invasion."

Hiccup looked Astrid. "Astrid, I understand your frustration, but we need to act before it's too late."

Astrid nodded in agreement. "Hiccup returned back to base, we need to come up with a plan. Iden, I want you and your squadron to stay in the Outer Rim, we still have many allies there and I need you in order to find them."

Iden nodded. "We're on it General."

Astrid looked at all of them. "The fight continues ladies and gentlemen So let's show the First Order just to them messing with."


	12. Wolves and a Door

Ragnar was busy meditating in the Resistance base suddenly his thoughts were centred upon Wrath as well as everything he said about the Father, Daughter and Son. He then suddenly began having visions of the Jedi Temple on a planet he had never been to, he saw what looked like a large wall roaming around the planes and a mysterious door opening.

Ragnar immediately opened his eyes. "It's begun."

* * *

Ragnar soon made his way to the command centre where he found Astrid and Hiccup talking.

"Still no sign of Wrath?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid shook her head. "No sign and Chancellor Organa sources haven't found anything either. Are you positive that he said that he could change time?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know if it's possible, but even we Jedi don't fully understand the Force. I don't think anyone understands it completely or why certain people are able to harness it. The only thing I know is that even if there are small possibility that he's right we can't allow someone like him to have that kind of power, in fact I would prefer if no one had that power."

"People kept on going back in time, I can only fathom what kind of chaos would happen," Astrid nodded.

"That's why we have to find him."

"I might be able to help you there," said Ragnar as he approached them. "I just had a vision."

Ragnar soon began describing everything he had seen in his vision in both hiccup and Astrid just listened to him until he finished.

"Not much to go on," Astrid pointed out.

"Our vision is always very cryptic," Hiccup admitted. "It's how we choose to respond to these visions that can change the future. I have to say that it does make sense that this gateway would be next to a Jedi Temple, but there are thousands of them all across the galaxy."

"Yes, but how many planets have wolfs running across open plains?" Ragnar asked.

Astrid looked up. "I think I know which planet you're talking about." She then immediately made her way to the council and brought out an image of a planet. "This is the planet known as Lothal, I just had a recent report stating that Loth-wolfs have suddenly reappeared, they thought to be extinct."

"Sounds a good place to start," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "We should investigate, but my mum and Dagur are still on Tython. I would prefer if we had a bit more backup."

Astrid smiled. "There is a rebel cell their and it so happens they've got a Jedi and a Padawan among their recruits."

"Isn't that the coincidence," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

They soon gathered Gustav and Heather and began making their way to Lothal.

"I haven't heard much about Lothal," said Gustav looking at them.

"That's because it's too far from any prominent hyperlane," Hiccup explained. "As a result it hasn't been touched by the Clone War, but during the days of the Empire it was occupied briefly."

"What you mean briefly?" Heather asked.

"The time the Empire began to establish a colony out there it collapsed," Hiccup explained. "Don't forget the Empire wasn't around for very long so barely touched anything in the Outer Rim."

Ragnar looked at him. "What do we know about the rebel cell?"

"They're led by General Hera Syndulla, she's a fine pilot and one of the Resistance great military leaders," said Hiccup as a holographic image of a female Twi'lek.

Ragnar frowned. "Syndulla? She wouldn't happen to be Cham Syndulla's daughter?"

"Who?" Gustav asked.

"He was the one who led the rebellion on Ryloth during the Clone War and the Galactic Civil War," Hiccup sighed.

Heather looked at the two of them. "Wait a minute, didn't the two of you take part in the Battle of Ryloth?"

Hiccup nodded with a smile on his face. "That we did, I never landed on the ground myself, until after the battle, I was more preoccupied preventing any Separatists reinforcements from landing on the planet. Ragnar on the other hand actually went planet side and began to liberate many villages."

"It's just a shame that he has not much faith in the Republic," Ragnar sighed. He then could sense the confusion coming from Gustav and Heather. "There was an agreement that the Republic would remove its troops after the battle and they did for time, but then leg became the Galactic Empire and Ryloth was taken over."

"But he did join the rebellion?" Gustav asked.

"Because we have the same enemy, he never trusted outsiders ever again which was a bit unfortunate," said Hiccup looking disappointed. "We did ask them to join the Resistance but he declined, his daughter on the other hand jumped the opportunity and she's proven to be every bit the leader her father was."

"What about this Jedi and Padawan?" Heather asked.

"The Jedi Knight is Kanan Jarrus, though he's only gained the title recently," said Hiccup as a hologram of a Jedi a few years older than he was. "He was one of the first Jedi we contacted after our attempt to restart the Order failed. We sent him to keep an eye on any promising people with Force sensitive abilities and he found one."

Hiccup then brought out an image of a young man a few years younger than Gustav. "Say hello to Ezra Bridger, his parents were killed at a very young age during the Imperial occupation. He survived on the streets by stealing and he's quite crafty, he also seems to have a very strong connection to the Force."

"The kid is younger than me," Gustav pointed out.

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "He's about Ahsoka's aid when she became my Padawan. I also like to point out that we Jedi do start training Jedi long before they can walk and talk."

"Is there anyone else we should know about?" Heather asked.

"Yes, but Kanan and Ezra are the only ones who will be accompanying us on the mission," said Hiccup bluntly. "This is a Jedi matter, I do not want anyone else involved."

Ragnar looked at him. "We could use the extra help."

"We've discussed this, this has nothing to do with the battle against the First Order as a result it has nothing to do with the Resistance or the Republic," said Hiccup bluntly. "They already got too much involved by assisting us gathering information."

* * *

For the rest of the trip they remain quiet until they reached Lothal and they didn't waste any time making their way to one of the ports. Once they landed they were greeted by General Syndulla.

She immediately approached both Hiccup and Ragnar. "Generals, it's a pleasure seeing you."

The two of them shook her hand and smiled.

"It's nice to see that you're doing well, Hera," said Hiccup. "I assume that Astrid has briefed you on our situation."

Hera nodded. "We have and it just so happens we know exactly where the Jedi Temple is located. I have two speeders waiting for you, but there appears to be some sort of compound at the temple."

Ragnar looked at her. "Do you know who they are?"

Hera shook her head. "They don't appear to be from the First Order, they look like mercenaries. However, there appears to be some sort of scholar with them and it looked as if he's the one in charge."

Gustav frowned. "When do scholars lead mercenaries?"

"It could be that someone is studying the Jedi Temple and hired mercenaries as bodyguards," Heather offered.

Hiccup scratched his chin. "More than likely, though I get the feeling that the doing more than studying."

Ragnar looked at him. "You think this has something to do with Wrath."

"Your vision did indicate some sort of doorway and unfortunately they're hardly ever wrong," said Hiccup gravely.

Then suddenly walking towards them was a young woman in Mandalorian, but unlike the common Mandalorian her armour was like a walking gallery and she had died her hair with a purple tint.

"Hera the speeders are ready and Kanan and Erza are already at the temple," she informed Hera.

Gustav blinked. "Sabine?"

The Mandalorian blinked at him. "Gustav."

"I see the two of you already know each other," said Hera.

"We are both Mandalorians," said Gustav.

Sabine looked at everyone else. "I'm Sabine Wren, I think you already met my mother on Mandalore."

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, but we didn't exactly talk."

"Sounds like my mum," Sabine joked. "I'll be leading you to the temple."

Hiccup immediately raised his hand. "I appreciate the contribution, but this is a Jedi matter and I think its best that we Jedi sorted out."

Sabine looked at him. "With all due respect Master Jedi, you're going to need my help. We found some sort of artwork and I know that none of you Jedi here know anything about art."

Ragnar looked offended. "My master was an archaeologist, I think I could decipher the meaning."

Sabine looked at him. "In case you forgot your blind, you won't even be able to see the artwork in front of your face let alone understand it. You're going to need me to decipher the meaning."

Hiccup groaned. "Fine, but no one else. We need to get to the Jedi Temple quickly."

Sabine smiled victoriously. "Then let's go."

* * *

Soon they took speeders and began making their way towards the Jedi Temple. It was night when they got there and they found that both Kanan and Erza were already waiting for them.

"Glad you guys can join," said Kanan.

"Sasha see you again Kanan," said Hiccup shaking his hand.

"Same here Master."

Erza looked at Hiccup. "So your Master Hiccup Kanan won't stop talking about."

Kanan narrowed his eyes at his ward. "Erza."

Hiccup chuckled. "Don't believe everything you hear, I'm sure that most of it is fabrication."

Erza looked at him curiously. "So you never safely landed half of General Grievous' flagship while it was on fire on a small port on Coruscant?"

Ragnar chuckled. "And don't forget the part where he carried me unconscious on his shoulder or the fact that we nearly got squashed by an elevator."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "I forgot the details."

Everyone laughed, but Hiccup then became businesslike and turned to Kanan. "Kanan, have there been any new developments?"

"They appear to have uncovered some more artwork, but they have enabled to breach the temple thankfully," said Kanan as he handed Hiccup a macrobinoculars.

Hiccup looked through them and indeed saw that they were moving artwork, he focused on mercenaries. "I don't recognise their colours or signatures, either the very secret or just low time thugs."

Heather nodded. "It makes sense, we would have known of the big mercenary group had been moving." She then looked at Ragnar. "Your dad would have informed us right away."

Ragnar was indeed curious. "What about the scholar."

Hiccup and turned towards the human wearing robes. "Now I do know him, his name is Minister Veris Hydan. He once served with the previous Emperor and began researching the Jedi myths and legends."

"Why was the Empress so interested in Jedi artwork?" Gustav frowned. "I mean did he kill off every single Jedi in the temple."

"He killed every Jedi but did not discover their secrets," Hiccup reminded. "It could be that he was interested in the same legend as Wrath, but of course he was a bit distracted with the Rebellion."

"Looks like he didn't join forces with Drago," Kanan noted.

"Drago isn't exactly a scholar and I very much doubt that his master told him everything," said Ragnar. "Besides I think Drago is a little busy these days trying to kill Hiccup and conquer the galaxy."

"Looks like they're trying to get inside the temple," said Erza.

"They're going to have a hard time," said Kanan.

"I think there looking for a different entrance actually and I don't think they want to enter into the temple itself," said Ragnar.

"What does he mean by that?" Erza asked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Didn't you read my report?"

Erza scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I skimmed through it."

Hiccup groaned. "To cut a long story short, we believe there is some sort of gateway that leads to a world between worlds. A place outside of the normal space of time, a place where anyone can enter in any time period."

Kanan certainly looked troubled by this. "That kind of power is dangerous in the wrong hands."

"And the last thing we want is for a Sith Pureblood doing exactly that," said Hiccup.

Sabine then took the macrobinoculars and look to the artwork. "If I can get down then study the artwork I might be able to figure out what exactly is going on."

"Not without me you're not," said Ragnar. "I may not be able to see the art, but I do have a good knowledge of Jedi history."

Hiccup nodded. "I agree, both Ragnar and I have met the Mortis Gods we might be able to understand them a bit more. While you're busy studying artwork the rest of us will stay here and keep watch."

"I want to come with them," said Gustav.

"Fine, but do everything at Ragnar tells you to," said Hiccup.

Erza was about to raise his hand, but Kanan stopped him. "We can't have too many Jedi wandering around the base."

"You guys are going to need some disguises," said Heather and she turned to three speeders that were emerging from outside the encampment. "And I think we just found them."

* * *

It didn't take them long to knock the mercenaries out cold and then they put on their uniforms. Fortunately one of them was female and another one was particularly young meaning that both Sabine and Gustav could fit in the uniforms easily.

They then mounted the speeders and began making their way into the encampment and Hiccup and the others began watching their every move. They then carefully began parking the speeders with the others in the three of them began making their way to the artefacts.

Ragnar looked at Sabine. "I'm going to need you to describe everything that you see."

"Don't trust me?" Sabine asked.

"I just think you can use a second opinion," said Ragnar.

"I'll try not to be too offended."

"You guys be quiet before they hear you," Gustav pleaded.

Once they approach the artwork Sabine looked at it. "They appear to be onto something and they appear to be covered in some form of language that I can't understand."

Ragnar looked at her. "Can you describe it?"

"Uh… it's not exactly words but pictures, images," said Sabine.

"The ancient language of the Jedi, my master studied it for quite some time," said Ragnar.

"Can you read it?" Gustav.

Ragnar looked at him. "I could, if it wasn't for the fact that I was blind."

Gustav smiled awkwardly beneath his helmet. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Anyway, you often see pictures like these inside Jedi Temples, and they often depict a story," Ragnar explained. "The ancient Jedi believed that words only give you a limited perspective. Images on the other hand provides an entire diverse of opinions and in order to understand them you have to feel the Force."

Sabine looked up at him. "You make them describe as if their artists, not warriors."

"Not every Jedi picked up a lightsaber and there are many ways to keeping the peace," said Ragnar.

"Soldier!" a voice yelled and immediately turned around and saw Minister Veris Hydan approaching them. "Get away from there at once." Sabine quickly backed away and the Minister examined the artwork. "I said it before, none of you are to touch the artefacts. The tiniest blemish could have erased evidence which is critical to understanding the gateway."

"I apologise, Sir, we were just curious," said Ragnar.

Hydan shrugged. "I can't say that I blame you, but leave the interpretation to those more qualified. If we do not find the gateway soon Lord Wrath will have all of our heads."

Then watch the Minister walked off.

"Nice guy," said Gustav.

"That was just too close," said Ragnar.

"We heard that entire conversation," said Hiccup over the comm. "This definitely proves that Wrath is involved, we need to find out more about this gateway. I suggest that you continue to follow the Minister, but be careful."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Ragnar assured.

* * *

Kanan looked at Hiccup. "I read your reports on the Mortis Gods, I have to admit that I found it hard to believe."

"Believe me I don't believe it and I was there," said Hiccup. "There's still very little we know about, but they were extremely dangerous especially the Son. In fact we know very little about them that it frightens me."

Heather looked at him. "It is true that you were succumb by the Dark Side of the Force?"

Hiccup looked at her. "We're all more vulnerable than we like to admit, especially when we overcome with great fear. I scarcely remember what happened, but I did witness and corrupt my Padawan."

"So on a scale to 1 to 10 how dangerous are they?" Erza asked.

"A hundred," said Hiccup without looking at him.

* * *

Ragnar the others to close eye on the Minister he saw them leading everyone towards the side of the temple.

The Minister then looked at the mercenaries. "We are close to our goal, move the drill into first position. Everyone through double shifts through the night, mind your priorities assignment and stay within your designated areas. Turn the floodlights on."

The floodlights then immediately switched on revealing a magnificent painting on the side of the temple.

Ragnar looked at Sabine. "What do you see?"

"I've never seen artwork like this," said Sabine in awe. "There appears to be three people, a woman bathed in light, of man with a very pale face and dark markings and elderly man in between the two of them."

"That's them the Mortis Gods," said Ragnar.

A worker then approached the Minister and directed him to the other side of the temple, this gave Ragnar the others the opportunity to study the painting.

"Can you guys make anything out of it?" Gustav asked.

"Possibly," said Sabine as they moved in closer to the painting. She then began to examine the painting more thoroughly. "Very old and very intricate, but I'm at a complete loss about the meaning?"

Ragnar pondered. "From the way that you describe it is very possible that each one of the figures we see represent something."

"I think you might have missed the Loth-wolves down here," Gustav pointed.

They turned and saw that indeed there was a painting of wolves, large ones at the side.

Ragnar looked at Sabine. "Is there anything else you can describe? Are the Mortis Gods doing anything?"

Sabine shook her head. "No, but the way they position their hands indicate some sort of symbol. The Daughter has the back of her right hand facing us and it's close to her chest, the Father has his right hand up right and on its side and this has his fist clenched which is pointing to the right."

"The way their hands positioned indicates the way of the Force, the light and the dark and the Father is keeping the balance," Ragnar explained.

"What about the markings around the picture?" Gustav asked gesturing to certain lines and dots outside of the image.

"It looks like some sort of star chart, but non-that unfamiliar with," said Sabine.

Ragnar smiled. "Then it's a good thing we have someone who is an expert on astrology." He then reached for his communicator. "Hiccup, do you see it?"

"Hard to miss," said Hiccup as he looked through his macrobinoculars. "Belonging to unlike past and the rings around the Mortis Gods could be planets or perhaps doorways."

"That's good and all, but which one opens the gateway?" Gustav asked.

"I may be blind, but I think I know how to open the gate," said Ragnar. "For the way that you describe it would seem as if everything is centred around the Father, I imagine that one of his two children open the gateway."

"Okay, but which one?" Sabine asked.

Ragnar then immediately moved his way towards the Daughter. They then watch as he placed his hand on the daughter's hand, it was almost as if someone was guiding him and he could see the painting more clearly. The moment he did the circle all around the hand began to glow and then the lines on the painting began to move into an alignment.

The moment the lines aligned with one another it immediately shone brightly and Gustav just because he saw the Daughter move. He then looked towards the Father and saw that painting was moving as well and is hand began to move pointing into a direction.

"Something is happening, the paintings are moving," said Gustav.

Sabine looked at him with a concerned look. "They haven't moved an inch?"

"To you maybe, but don't forget we Force wielders have a separate perception thanks to the Force," Ragnar reminded. "Unfortunately, due to my own injuries I am unable to see the pathway. Gustav it looks like that it will be up to you."

Gustav then saw the Loth-Wolves began to move and watch as they began to walk towards the side of the temple. However, their presence was compromised as a group of mercenaries were approaching them.

"Find the gateway, we'll handle them," said Ragnar.

Gustav nodded and continue to follow the paintings and soon entered into the shadow of the temple, he looked back and saw that the mercenaries were now guiding the two of them away. He had a nagging feeling that they were about to be compromised and knew that he had to find the gateway and fast.

The wolves kept on moving, but then they started to shrink down began to walk around in a circle. It didn't take him long to realise that they were forming the gateway much to his bewilderment.

"This is it," he said stunned.

* * *

The mercenaries guided Ragnar and Sabine to Hydan the new look to the two of them curiously.

"I saw you two examining the artwork," he said and he lifted their visors. He then instantly looked at Ragnar. "Jedi Knight Ragnar, this is a pleasant surprise. Now with my memory recalls there were three of you, where is your friend?"

Ragnar and Sabine refused to talk.

"Restrain them, lockdown the perimeter and order all units to report in! We have an impostor loose on site," Hydan ordered.

Then throughout the entire complex alarms were being sounded and floodlights shone in all different directions.

"We need to move," said Kanan.

They quickly backed away from the ledge to make sure that no one saw them.

* * *

Gustav was still examining what he believed to be the gateway and when he placed his hand against the rocket immediately sunk straight through it. However before he could do anything, the mercenaries began to surround him.

"There he is," said one of the mercenaries.

Hydan then began making his way through the soldiers and looked at Gustav. He then noticed the gateway directly behind him and his eyes widened.

"The gateway!" he announced.

"Go!" Ragnar yelled.

Gustav nodded and before anyone could stop them he immediately jumped into the gateway.

"Stop him!" Hydan ordered.

A few mercenaries began chasing after him, but when they jumped into the gateway they discovered that it had become solid. Everyone just stared openmouthed as they all began to try and process what had just happened.


	13. A World Between Worlds

Gustav found himself landing on some sort of platform and when he looked up he found himself in a place he didn't recognise. It was so hard to describe there was absolutely nothing just stars shining in the distance and see through platforms that led to similar gateways to the one that he exited from.

"Where am I?" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in reality, Ragnar, whose hand had now been bound, and Sabine were taken to Hydan mobile command centre.

"Please sit," he said as he poured out some tea for the two of them.

Hydan looked at Sabine curiously as he sat down. "Of course, Sabine Wren. It's no wonder the two of you took such an interest in the paintings at the temple." His eyes turn to Ragnar. "You know I read quite a lot of your master's discoveries, a bit eccentric she may have been, but she certainly had the mind for archaeology." He then looked at Sabine. "And I have also heard quite a lot from you my dear, you're quite the artist and I've even heard that Grand Admiral Thrawn has acquired a small collection of your work."

"I'm flattered," Sabine huffed.

"I would never consider myself an artist or an archaeologist, I'm more the critic," Hydan admitted.

"That explains a lot," said Sabine.

"And I know everything about you Minister Veris Hydan," said Ragnar. "During the days of the Galactic Empire you served the Emperor and began researching everything to do with the Jedi."

"A fascinating religion as are the Sith," Hydan smiled. "Sadly Emperor Drago is not as interested in the past as his predecessor and I was hardly welcomed at the New Republic. That however did not stop my research and then I met a species I for long extinct."

"Wrath," said Ragnar.

"Yes, and as fortune would have it he and I have a similar interest in a certain legend among the Jedi," Hydan looking at the two of them. "Though I must admit that you and your young friend solved something that I could not. Tell me, how did you open the gate?"

"You think that we would really tell you?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't even understand it myself," Sabine admitted.

"I suggest that you tell me, because I have just informed Wrath that your friend had entered into the gateway I imagine that he's on his way right now," Hydan smiled. He then looked at Ragnar with great curiosity. "I must admit I am been looking forward to meeting you Master Ragnar, I found that your report on the Mortis Gods quite illuminating and your master discovered quite a bit of information regarding them after your encounter."

"Yuon always did like history," Ragnar folding his arms.

"I have no doubt that you've done your own research on the gateway and let you know that your friend is not safe," said Hydan as he rose to his feet. "The door is open and I have every confidence that once Lord Wrath gets a he'll be able to enter himself and I doubt young Gustav will be able to survive against him. Fortunately you do have an opportunity to help him so long as you help me."

He then pressed a button and immediately holographic images of all his records of the temple appeared.

"I'm well aware that Master Ragnar will not be able to understand any of these images thanks to his injuries," said Hydan as he looked at Sabine. "But as an artist I imagine that you would relish the opportunity to study the temple. Do you even realise what it is?"

"That gateway is not just a means of entering the temple, it's a way to enter in between space and time, a world beyond worlds," said Ragnar. "The nation Jedi legend, one that was safeguarded by the Council, because they did not want anyone to discover it."

"For good reason, because who controls it controls the universe," said Hydan.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were keeping their eyes on the compound where Ragnar and Sabine were being held.

"Do you see them?" Erza asked frantically.

"They took them into one of the buildings on the far side," Hiccup informed them.

"Get down," said Heather.

They quickly load themselves close to the ground as a shuttle flew in and Hiccup quickly pulled up his macrobinoculars. His eyes then widened as he recognised the red skinned individual exiting the shuttle.

"And things have just gotten worse," Hiccup groaned.

"Gustav has disappeared, Ragnar and Sabine have been captured how can it get any worse?" Kanan asked.

"Wrath has just exited the shuttle," said hiccup.

"That is worse," Heather agreed.

* * *

Gustav was wandering the void trying to figure out where he was with there was anyone here.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" he called.

He then stopped and took in a deep breath. "Okay, think. What would Hiccup do in a time like this?" He fought for moment and then idea popped in his head. "He would listen to his surroundings."

Gustav then immediately bent down and folded his legs and concentrated. He focused upon the void around him, hoping that there was someone here who could guide him.

"You look lost," said a voice.

Gustav looked up and saw a man in front of him wearing Jedi robes. It didn't take them long to realise who he was. "Master Orgus."

"Hello, Gustav," Orgus chuckled. "It would seem as if you have found something which the Jedi Council didn't want anyone to find."

"You make it sound as if I did it on purpose, but a…"

Orgus raised his hand. "I know everything, there's no need to explain. I imagine that you have many questions."

Gustav nodded. "Where am I Master?"

Orgus gestured to everything around him. "You are everywhere and nowhere."

Gustav groaned. "Can you forget the riddles, and give me a clear explanation?"

Orgus chuckled. "Apologies, as to answer your question I don't truly know where you are. You are in between worlds, between space and time, a place that was only thought to be myth. It is also the place that your adversarial one so badly, the power to change time."

Gustav looked at the gateways. "Do these gateways lead to different points in space and time?"

"Now you're catching on, yes and you have found one of these entrances at the Jedi Temple," Orgus explained.

Gustav eyes widened. "You said one of, there's more than one gateway?"

"Naturally and they are all pretty well hidden, I'm impressed you were able to find this one."

"I couldn't have done it alone," Gustav admitted. He then looked at Orgus as he realised something. "Wait a minute, if I'm outside of space and time that means I can change events. I could save you."

Orgus eyes immediately panicked. "Gustav, don't!"

Gustav ignored him and immediately ran off, using the Force to guide them to the correct portal.

* * *

Meanwhile back in reality, Wrath has just made his presence known to everyone and he immediately approached Ragnar.

"Why if it isn't my dear friend Ragnar," he said with a smile.

"You know your voice always gets on my nerves," Ragnar growled.

Wrath looked at the Minister. "So Gustav has managed to find the gateway in 10 minutes while it took you two months."

"He didn't do it alone," said Hydan frantically as he gestured to Ragnar and Sabine. "These two were the ones who unlocked the secrets of the temple and I'm sure with the right motivation they can lead us to the gateway."

Wrath looked at them. "I very much doubt they will do us any favours."

"Even if it is to rescue their friend?" Hydan asked.

Wrath looked at the Minister. "You had better be right about this, because if you mess this up you know what will happen."

Hydan and nodded nervously as Wrath left the building.

"Looks like you're dead," said Ragnar.

"As will you be," Hydan reminded.

Ragnar ignored him as did Sabine and Hydan then began to present the two of them with images of the temple, more precisely of the Mortis Gods.

"As you probably know Master Ragnar, the Mortis Gods appear constantly in the Jedi history," said Hydan. "You yourself have had an encounter with them and saw their power first-hand."

"I know they were extremely dangerous," said Ragnar looking at him. "Let me give you this advice stay clear of them, especially if you want to live."

"How can I fear beans that are now dead?" Hydan snorted.

Ragnar laughed. "For someone who studied the Jedi you know very little about our religion. There is no death there is only the Force and besides can a god truly die? More than likely they have just taken a new form."

"Say what you will, but I think I will continue with my research," said Hydan turning his back on him. He then looked at Sabine. "Tell me, do you notice anything different with the Lothal temple?"

Sabine looked a bit uneasy. "They look the same to me."

Hydan narrowed his eyes. "Don't take me for fool Lady Wren and don't mistake my pleasant demeanour for weakness. The painting has changed."

"You noticed that, huh?"

Ragnar looked at the two of them. "There would you mind explaining it to the blind Jedi here?"

Hydan looked at him. "Apologies Master Ragnar, it's easy to forget about your disability. The Loth-Wolves have moved. In fact they now form the portal and I also find it interesting that the position of the Daughter's head and the hand of the Father have changed. I don't suppose either of you would like to care to tell me what their significance is?"

Wrath emerged behind them. "Do tell us, I'm rather intrigued myself."

Sabine sighed and looked at the holographic image of the painting. "The hands of our language."

Hydan frowned. "I could find no similarity between it or any known language. How is it that you can read it?"

Sabine looked at him. "I'm an artist and all art has a meaning if you're willing to listen."

Ragnar nodded. "Sometimes languages are not expressed in words, sometimes you just have to feel it. Also you need to remember that it was a Jedi who painted the image in the first place and they didn't really want anyone to find the portal."

Wrath nodded in agreement. "I'm inclined to agree, I knew the entrance would not be easy to find. However, I do believe that we are one step closer."

Ragnar looked at him. "You're messing with time, you have no idea of the repercussions. The Galaxy you once knew could disappear in an instant."

* * *

Gustav was still within the veil using the Force to guide him to the correct portal and soon he reached it. Then an image began to appear he saw Orgus fighting against Darth Maul and in the distance he could see a younger version of his master clutching his leg which had been cut off.

Orgus spirit then appeared directly behind him. "Gustav, don't do it.

Gustav looked at him. "Maul is about to kill you I can save you by pulling you out."

"If you do that then Maul will turn his site onto Hiccup," said Orgus. "Hiccup cart even stand up, let alone fight. You change the events now that the entire history of the Galaxy will change and probably not for the better. Hiccup led many successful campaigns during the Clone Wars without him billions will die and that's not to say what will happen if he's not there at the Red Death."

Gustav just looked at the portal and knew deep down it is hard that he was right. He had no idea what would happen if he pulled Orgus into his time or what will happen to his master. He then continue to watch the duel take place until Maul stabbed him in the chest and Hiccup cried out to his fallen master.

He then looked at Orgus. "Why was I brought here?"

"To have a glimpse of two possible future," said Orgus and began to guide him away from the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile hiccup and the others had managed to infiltrate the compound as they came up with a plan to rescue both Ragnar and Sabine.

"It looks like Wrath is back with the Minister," said Erza.

"I don't know that better or worse," Hiccup admitted. "At least we know that all the same place, but we have the time this carefully."

"So what is the plan exactly?" Kanan asked.

"If memory serves these are mobile command centres," said Heather.

Hiccup smiled. "Good plan, Erza keep a lookout for Gustav."

"On it," said Erza as he carefully made his way through the compound.

"We better move," said Heather.

They all nodded and immediately position themselves towards one of the command centres.

* * *

Meanwhile Orgus was still guiding Gustav in the veil and he was deeply confused about the reason for being here.

"Why am I here?" Gustav asked.

"To show you what may be and what might be," Orgus explained.

Gustav groaned. "I thought we gave up the riddles how can there be two futures?"

Orgus looked at him. "Have you not just witnessed that one can easily manipulate time and if one is able to change the past one can change the future. There's an infinite number of possible futures, but determining how successful you and your Resistance are they can only be two outcomes."

They then stopped at one of the portals and Orgus waved his hand and suddenly an images began to take place. Gustav eyes widened, because he was witnessing the destruction of the entire Resistance and Republic fleet and a beam of light destroying countless planets. Then he witnessed Drago sitting upon his throne looking at the decapitated bodies of Hiccup and the other Jedi.

The image then faded and Orgus looked at him. "As you can probably gather that is a future we do not want."

"How did that happen?" Gustav asked.

"A single choice can change the entire course of the battle which can either lead to victory or defeat," said Orgus as he looked at Gustav. "There will be a time in both the Resistance and the Republic will have to join forces if they wish to destroy the First Order, but they could easily be too hasty in their charge and failed to see something."

Gustav looked at him. "You said this is one of two possible futures. What was the other one?"

Orgus smiled and waved his hand at the portal and new images began to appear. Gustav stared in wonder as he saw the Republic united like never before, the Jedi had returned and were bringing new peace to the galaxy and he saw Hiccup and Astrid getting married and watched as they kissed.

Orgus looked at Gustav. "When you return you need to warn them that Drago is far more cunning that he seems. Their decision on how to handle him could very well lead them to a path of destruction."

Gustav looked at him. "What about Wrath, he's arguably more dangerous. He is attempting to enter this place and he won't waste the opportunity to change history."

Orgus looked at him reassuringly. "I can assure you that Wrath will not be able to get his hands on this wondrous place. I'm pretty sure that your friends are dealing with him as we speak."

* * *

Meanwhile beyond the veil, Hiccup was busy fiddling with the mobile transport as the others were keeping guard.

"Hiccup you might want to pick up the pace," Heather advised.

"Unless you want this thing to fall on top of us, I suggest that I take my time," said Hiccup. "I'm almost done anyway, just get ready to send a message to the others."

"Don't worry were on it," said Kanan.

* * *

Hydan was still sharing his information with Ragnar and Sabine and Wrath was keeping a close eye on them. Ragnar remained calm and he could sense his lightsaber dangling from Wrath's belt, but he had to wait for the perfect time to act.

"The Father is clearly showing the way to the portal, the wolves are the portal guardians," said Hydan.

Sabine then examined the Daughter. "And the Daughter represents the opening of the gate and then that would mean that the Son…"

Hydan nodded. "The Son would close it."

"There is something I didn't know," said Sabine.

Hydan smiled. "See we can help each other."

A mercenary then emerged. "Sir, something is happening to the portal."

Then suddenly they all heard knocking.

Sabine smiled. "I know that language too. Sorry about the mess."

Then suddenly the entire building shock as the thrusters on the side of the building immediately pushed it upwards. In the midst of that distraction Ragnar quickly use the Force to retrieve his lightsaber and sliced through his manacles.

Wrath quickly drew his own lightsaber and then the two of them clashed.

* * *

Orgus looked at Gustav. "It's time for you to return."

"But will they be waiting for me?" Gustav asked.

"Have trust in your friends," said Orgus he then raised his hand and a beam of light appeared. "Follow the light and it will lead you back home."

Gustav looked at him one final time and immediately began to follow the light and Orgus then faded.

* * *

Back in reality, Ragnar and Wrath were still trading blows and Sabine took the opportunity to get out of the building which was now on its side. Eventually the incline was so steep that Wrath had to grab hold of a pole and Ragnar followed her.

The mercenaries outside were about to move in against them, but Hiccup hiccup and the others appeared swinging their lightsabers.

"You guys okay?" Hiccup asked.

"We're fine," Ragnar assured.

"We need to get to the painting," said Sabine and Erza supported her as they began making their way back to the temple.

The mercenaries immediately drew out their blasters and fired them, but Hiccup and the others began deflecting their shots with their lightsabers. However, Wrath created a whole in the building began to charge them, but Ragnar quickly blocked his path.

"I'll hold him off, go!" he yelled to the others.

Hiccup and the others nodded and began making their way to the painting.

Wrath looked at him. "Last time we fought you only lost your eyesight, I assure you I will not be so lenient this time."

Ragnar looked directly at him. "If I recall, I was able to overpower you despite my blindness!"

* * *

Hiccup and the others had just witnessed the paintings when suddenly they saw Gustav appearing out of the portal.

"Gustav!" Hiccup yelled as he quickly had picked up. "We need you to close the portal!"

"Where's Ragnar?" Gustav asked as they made their way to the portal.

"Fighting Wrath," said Hiccup. He then immediately turn to Sabine. "Do you know how to close the portal?"

Sabine nodded. "You touched the hand of the Son."

"I'll give you a boost," said Kanan.

Kanan then helped Gustav reach the fist of the Son immediately used the Force to concentrate upon the painting.

Hydan had just emerged from the command centre and realise what they were doing.

"Stop them!" he commanded.

The mercenaries did everything they could, but Hiccup and Heather were deflecting the shots with their lightsabers.

He then immediately turned towards Wrath. "My Lord they're trying to close the portal!"

Wrath roared and tried it to make his way over towards them, but Ragnar continue to block his path.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

Gustav clenched his fist on the painting and immediately began to glow the moment it did he lost consciousness. Kanan caught him in his arms and they watched as the painting of the father returned back to its original position and then Son, moved his hands together and then began to sink into the ground. They watched as the paintings of the Daughter soon followed the temple itself began to shake.

"Let's get out of here!" Hiccup yelled.

Immediately they began to make a run for it and the mercenaries attempted to stop them, but Hiccup and Heather kept on deflecting the shots with their lightsabers.

* * *

Wrath witnessed the collapse of the temple. "No!" He then looked at Ragnar in fury. "You think you've won, this is only a temporary setback! I will easily find another portal!"

"Not as long as I'm around!" Ragnar yelled as he began to push him back.

Wrath kept on swinging his lightsaber in rage, but it was as if Ragnar could predict each and every single one of his moves as he perfectly counted each and every swing. He then soon found himself on the defensive as Ragnar began pushing him back. He then immediately outstretched his hand and fired a bolt of lightning, but that proved to be a fatal mistake as Ragnar quickly dodged it with unbelievable speed and then suddenly plunged his lightsaber into his chest.

"It can't be!" said Wrath with his eyes widened.

"I think it can," said Ragnar as you retracted his lightsaber.

"Rag! We need to go now!" Hiccup yelled.

Ragnar then quickly began to follow them.

As the mercenaries continue to shoot at them, Hydan just stared at the temple which was collapsing.

"The temple! It's collapsing!" he cried.

The Loth-Wolves were running back to the painting and then the Father immediately outspread his hands and slammed them together. Immediately there was a blinding flash of light, but Hydan just stood there in horror.

"What have they done?" he said. "The knowledge! Everything will be lost! Nooo!"

Then the ground beneath them collapsed and the fell into chasm.

Hiccup and the others were soon climbing out of the crater as they watched the ground around the temple crumbling and then everything went black.

* * *

Gustav finally regained consciousness and found Hiccup and Sabine looking over him.

"Is this really what Jedi missions are really about?" Sabine asked.

"No, sometimes they get strange," Hiccup smiled.

"What happened?" Gustav asked with a splitting headache.

"We don't really know ourselves," said Hiccup as he looked into the ravine. "However, I think it's safe to say that Wrath from be entering the Vale any time soon. For two very good reasons, one he's dead and second…" He looked at Gustav, "you need to see this for yourself."

Gustav picked himself up and saw that Ragnar and the others were staring into the ravine. When he got there he found that the temple had completely vanished along with the entire encampment, in fact there wasn't even any evidence that it had once been there.

"Where's the temple?" Gustav asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Erza.

"It's gone," said Ragnar simply. "I do not know how, but it is gone for good."

"At least Wrath is gone," said Heather still looking stunned. "He managed to stop him from altering history."

Ragnar looked at Gustav. "What exactly happened when you were inside the veil?"

"Master Orgus talked to me, he said that a simple decision will alter the course of history," he said looking at them. "He said that the decision that will be made were either usher in a new age for the Republic or would be dominated by the First Order."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Kanan. "I don't suppose he clarified about what the decision would be?"

Gustav shook his head. "Not in so many words, but he said that a hasty decision while countering the First Order would prove fatal."

Hiccup then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever comes, will be ready for it. If there's one thing we've all learned today is that history is not written in stone rather it is shaped by it."

They all then looked at the landscape which once held the temple and knew that it was a signoff of things to come.


	14. A New Path

Hiccup was soon making his way to Tython on board the _Night Fury_ and accompanying him was Astrid, Ragnar, Heather, Gustav and Toothless. They soon were approaching the Jedi Temple no matter how many times he saw it, Hiccup couldn't help but smile.

"I wonder how Dagur is doing?" said Heather.

"Mum says that he is improving, though a few members of the Jedi Council still have reservations," said Hiccup.

"Considering that he tried to destroy the Jedi Order on a number of occasions I think there causes just," said Astrid.

"I wonder why Valka summoned us?" Gustav wandered.

"There's a meeting with the Jedi Council to discuss matters with the First Order," Hiccup explained. "Someone still believe that we shouldn't be involved in the war."

"Hopefully after good chat with us those see sense," said Astrid.

* * *

They soon landed on the landing pad and were greeted by Valka and Ahsoka.

"Welcome back, Master," said Ahsoka as she hugged Hiccup.

"It's nice to be back," said Hiccup. "Though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

Valka nodded in agreement. "Hopefully you and Astrid will be able to show them we cannot hide from this war."

Heather looked at Ahsoka. "How's my brother?"

"He's doing just fine, he's meditating the moment but I'm sure that you'll be pleased to see you," said Ahsoka.

"Go on ahead," said Ragnar. "I have a feeling that the meeting is going to be quite long."

"What should I do?" Gustav asked.

"Perhaps you can teach some of the younglings something," Hiccup offered.

Gustav smiled and immediately dashed off.

"Your new Padawan certainly has energy," Ahsoka noted.

Hiccup chuckled. "Sometimes I think he has too much. Anyway, the rest of us should meet the Council."

They all nodded and all went their separate ways with Toothless remaining behind on the Night Fury.

* * *

Soon they made their way to the council chamber and Astrid stood at the end of the table as Hiccup, Ragnar and Valka each took their seats. Over the past few months there have been a few more members of the council taking seats other than Ragnar and Valka.

Though only two members that Astrid did not recognise a young male Mirialan with a solemn-looking face and a male Zabrak with a scar over his right eye.

"It is a pleasure to see you again General," said Shaak Ti graciously to Astrid. She then turned to Hiccup. "And you as well Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded back graciously. "I see that we have two more members of the Council."

Shaak Ti nodded. "Allow me to introduce to you Master Lef, who is wise beyond his years and has proven to have great foresight." She gestured to the young male Mirialan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Hiccup and he was well General Astrid," he said politely to the two of them.

"And this is Master Gravoa, who has proven to be quite the formidable warrior and whose skills with a lightsaber speak for itself," she said gesturing to the scarred Zabrak.

"So this is the great Master Hiccup and General Astrid, I'm honoured," he said not looking too impressed.

"He looks like a barrel of laughs," said Ragnar under his breath.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," said Hiccup. "Now let us focus back to the task in hand. I believe that we are here to discuss our involvement with the battle with the First Order."

"I still say that we should not be involved," said Kaedan. "We should have made in secret and preserve our strength we are still nowhere near strong enough to face against the First Order."

"We have little choice now and we have certainly made a dent to the hierarchy," said Ragnar.

Shaak Ti looked at him gravely. "A dent yes, but you have not removed the impending threat. In fact with your little consultation with the Emperor you have made him more radical and he has burnt down more planets than ever before."

"Drago was always unstable, he thinks that be able to use the Force makes him a god," said Valka plainly.

"I intend to agree with her," said Gravoa. "Attack Voss was a fatal mistake, because it has caused the Republic to act against them."

"And with the Republic helping we should be more focused on our eternal matters," said Kaedan. "Especially with the arrival of Dagur, I still say that it was a terrible idea to bring him here."

"He has provided us with useful intel," said Astrid. "I admit I was not keen to trust him at first, but it wasn't for him we would not have known about Project Bewilderbeast."

"He still caused the deaths of dozens of Jedi," Kaedan reminded and he immediately turned to Hiccup, Ragnar and Valka. "The three of you have faced him first-hand and got nearly killed yourselves."

Braga shook his head. "Kaedan you're allowing your mistrust to blind you to the Force if so you could sense the change inside of him. I believe we can with his sister has brought into the light someone who I might remind you were not eager to allow to become a Jedi."

"I believe that we are missing the point," said Shaak Ti. "We are here to discuss our involvement with the conflict with the First Order. Though I must admit this Project Bewilderbeast is indeed frightening and it is something we cannot ignore."

"A weapon that can decimate an entire star system needs to be eradicated immediately," said Lef. "With a weapon like that in the First Order's hands they will be able to wipe out all resistance with a single shot and I imagine their first target will be the Republic. Are we really going to risk billions of lives and allow the First Order to rule the galaxy?"

"The Republic is willing to assist the Resistance, why not us," said Gravoa. "I would be more than willing to lead the Jedi into battle."

"We're not soldiers, we are peacekeepers," Shaak Ti reminded. "And if anyone is going to be leading us into battle it should be Grandmaster Hiccup, he is after all the leader of our order."

"This stripling?" Gravoa scoffed. "He got himself handed by the Emperor and got captured by a bounty hunter, what does that say to us?"

"He has been absent in our meetings for six months," Lef admitted.

"We have brought up-to-date," said Ragnar flatly. "And he has done far more for the Jedi than anyone else here, he brought us back from the brink."

"No one is disputing his achievements," said Lef. "However, he is rather young to be leading the order. Master Yoda was over 700 years old when he led the council."

"I don't have that long of a lifespan," Hiccup pointed out.

Shaak Ti chuckled. "It would seem as if your sense of humour has survived and personally I don't see anything wrong with him leading us."

"And might I also point out that we should be discussing about the assistance you can give us during our conflict with the First Order," said Astrid slamming her hands on the table.

"I think that we can all agree that we need to do more to assist the Resistance and that the New Republic," said Shaak Ti. "And while I do admit that Hiccup is a bit young to be the Grandmaster, he has the most qualified to be leading us in this conflict."

"I agree as well," said Lef. "Many people would rally behind him, not only because he stood against the Emperor himself and survived, but the fact remains that he has helped countless people during both the Clone War and the Galactic Civil War."

"I promise that I will not let you down," said Hiccup.

"You better not for all our sakes," Gravoa grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile Dagur was meditating in one of the meditation chambers when he sensed Heather entering with Ahsoka.

He immediately got up and embraced her. "Heather, what are you doing here?"

Heather smiled and looked at him. "The Council wanted to talk about their involvement in fighting the First Order, I merely hitched a ride."

"Well, it's nice to see that you're getting better," Dagur smiled.

"And you have improved greatly," Heather noted.

"All thanks to my little sis," he said cheerfully.

Ahsoka smiled at the two siblings. "It is impressive the two of you used to be enemies, but now you fight together as allies."

"Better than that we're siblings," said Dagur.

"And unlike certain siblings that shall remain nameless, we don't argue all the time and don't do anything reckless," Heather added.

Dagur shrugged. "Not all the time."

Ahsoka laughed. "You know I originally questioned you been here, Dagur. But you surprised me, I half expected you to lead a group of Imperials to our doorstep."

Dagur looked at her. "You guys are the ones who healed me and while I admit I was obsessed with killing you all, it wasn't like I was doing it willingly."

Heather nodded. "This indoctrination that the First Order used is completely disgusting. We need to act before more families are torn apart."

"Hopefully the Council will agree upon doing something knowing my former Master," Ahsoka nodded.

Heather looked at her curiously. "By the way since when did Ragnar become a member of the Council?"

"It was after what happened in the Sith Temple," said Ahsoka. "As you know they're supposed to be 12 original members of the Jedi Council, but due to our low numbers we have barely been able to the all the seats. With Hiccup gone there was only three members of the Council so we needed a replacement and they all agree that Ragnar should take the seat."

"No one decided on selecting a new Grandmaster?" Dagur frowned.

"Ragnar insisted that Hiccup was still alive or so no one else was qualified to lead the Council," Ahsoka explained. "Though they weren't leaning towards Valka, but she declined. She stated that her carelessness about leading the Jedi was what nearly caused them to end of extinct again. The debate kept on going until Masters Lef and Gravoa joined the Council."

"I hear that Master Gravoa was trying to make himself Grandmaster," said Dagur curiously.

Ahsoka nodded. "He was, but the Council felt as if he had too much hate in his heart to actually lead the council."

"And Hiccup is the only reason we stand a chance against the First Order now," Dagur added. "I mean thanks to him and his team the Sith hierarchy is pretty much shattered. Though I admit Viggo still being alive is quite a surprise."

"So who else do we have to worry about?" Heather asked.

* * *

Astrid was going through that very same question with the Council showing a holographic image of Drago.

"I don't think that any of you need any explanation about Emperor Drago, as we all know he was a Jedi Knight until he betrayed the order and he even had a brief time as a member of the Jedi Council," said Astrid looking all of them.

"As the representative of the Supreme Chancellor," Valka reminded. "He was very close friends with the Supreme Chancellor and admittedly that should have been our first sign."

Shaak Ti nodded in agreement. "Indeed, we were so preoccupied with the Clone War we failed to realise the treachery within our own ranks."

Astrid then brought out an image of Moff Tarkin. "Grand Moff Tarkin was another dear friend of the previous Supreme Chancellor. During the Clone War he elevated to the rank of Admiral after that little incident on the Citadel."

"And to think we rescued him," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup.

"Not like we had any choice, he had information that was critical to the war effort though he denied sharing it with the Jedi Council," Hiccup reminded.

"Yet another sign we failed to read," said Valka.

"As a Grand Moff this means he's the most powerful man with in the Outer-Rim aside from the Emperor himself," Astrid continued. "He has control every single colony that the First Order possesses, we also believe that he is behind the gathering resources for Project Bewilderbeast."

"That means you'll he will be by Drago's side, not an easy man to reach," said Lef.

"He's not our only obstacle," said Astrid as she produced a holographic image of Thrawn. "Grand Admiral Thrawn, first alien to be granted such a high position amongst the Imperials. He is behind almost all of our defeat so far, unlike most arrogant imperials he actually studies his enemy gets inside their heads and find their weak spots. Eliminating him will be extremely difficult, especially since he has the backing of the entire Navy."

"Unusual for an alien to be commanding imperials," said Gravoa as he looked at everyone else. "I thought only humans were in charge."

"He's a Chiss and they were one of the first alien worlds aside with the Galactic Empire," said Valka. "Being one of the first gave them a respected position, but they mostly handle intelligence. I have to admit that it is unusual to see one of them in charge of the pro-human organisation."

"Speaking of pro-human, allow me to introduce to you Krogan," said Astrid as she produced a hologram of Krogan. "We don't have much information on him aside from his name, but what we do know is that Drago was training him in secret so that together they could take down Emperor Imperious."

Shaak Ti shook her head. "The Sith are always quick to betray one another."

"That is what guided them to the Rule of Two," said Kaedan. "Because of this single Rule it has been difficult to eliminate the Sith once and for all. They hiding secret and even if one of them betrays the other, they can easily acquire an apprentice of their own to train. Though I do find it unusual that Drago appears to have multiple Sith Lords as his back on call."

"Well, he's down to two apprentices now," said Astrid as she immediately produced a hologram of Viggo. "Viggo as we all know is a very adept strategist, in fact he was one of the masterminds that secured key victories amongst the Clone Wars."

"Though his tactics were more brutal than yours Hiccup, if memory serves," said Shaak Ti looking at towards Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, he treated his soldiers like tools and unlike me he didn't fight from the front lines, but commanded from a safe distance. He sometimes made the enemy attack a single point while flanking them from behind, which cause quite a number of casualties."

"It's no wonder he quickly joined Drago's side," said Kaedan.

"However, he did pass on blueprints of a First Order dreadnought over to Hiccup," said Astrid. "We still do not know his reasons why, but thanks to them we are more prepared than ever before."

Shaak Ti looked at the other Council members. "I think that it is clear to all of us that now more than ever we need to assist the Resistance in their fight and Hiccup should continue to lead them."

Every single one of them nodded, though Gravoa did so reluctantly.

* * *

Heather was on a balcony overlooking the valley and she looked at it breathtakingly. The few was beautiful and she truly felt a part of nature and could sense every single living thing on the planet.

"It's beautiful here," said Dagur as he appeared by her side. "And the Sith would want nothing more than to destroy this place."

"I won't let that happen," said Heather defiantly. "The Sith will look to enslave the entire galaxy and destroy such beauty. I won't let that happen, but first I have to see someone."

Dagur looked at her. "Who do you need to see?"

Heather smiled. "Someone who set me who showed me what I needed to do."

"Then I'll come with you," said Dagur as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As what I," said a new voice and they turned and found Ragnar approaching them. "I have a few things to discuss with him as well."

"How did the meeting go?" Heather asked.

"The Council have agreed to assist both the Resistance and the Republic and Hiccup will be leading the Jedi in this fight," said Ragnar.

Dagur beamed. "That's my brother."

Without the two of them continue to look from the balcony and at the beauty of Tython.


	15. Passing of An Old Master

Three X-Wings exited hyperspace and began to approach on the planet of Dagobah and piloting these fighters were Ragnar, Heather and Dagur.

"So that's Dagobah," said Dagur as he looked at the swamp planet. "It's more grisly in person."

"Last time I was here I crash landed and my fighter almost sank into the swamp," said Heather.

"Yes, but unlike last time you are now more proficient with using the Force," Ragnar reminded. "Just allow the Force to guide you and we should be able to land safely."

"I still find it hard to believe that Master Yoda chose this place for his exile," said Dagur in disbelief. "Couldn't he have chosen a more hospitable planet to live on?"

"Granted the planet is overrun with lifeforms, but it has a strong connection to the Force," said Ragnar. "He might have come here to contemplate, he still blames himself for not stopping Darth Imperious from gaining power."

* * *

They soon began to make their way through the vast jungle, but they were able to avoid the branches thanks the Force. The fog was so thick that it was almost impossible to see what was right in front of them, but amazingly they managed to reach the ground.

When the exited their fighters they found, to their even greater surprise, that Master Yoda was there waiting for them.

"Waited for you I have," he said looking at the three of them.

Ragnar bowed respectfully to Yoda. "Master Yoda."

"Young Ragnar, gone through many changes you have," Yoda noted. "Strong you have become and an excellent Padawan you have trained."

"Thank you," said Ragnar gratefully.

Yoda then looked at Dagur. "Young Dagur, still full of turmoil you are. Doubt clouds your mind, only by forgiving yourself will you gain peace."

Dagur looked a bit surprised. "How do you know my name we've never met?"

Yoda looked at him curiously. "Have we, sure you are?"

"Yes, I am positive," said Dagur.

Yoda shook his head. "Met in body we have not, but we have met in mind. If you were not so clouded in your mind, know this you will."

Dagur looked at Ragnar. "Is he always so vague?"

Ragnar shrugged. "He's the wisest amongst all Yoda alive and that is appearance fool, he once took on an entire battalion of battle droid by himself."

Heather stared at Yoda. "An entire battalion?"

"Alone I was not, aided by the clones I was," said Yoda and then his eyes centred upon Heather. "You too have changed young Heather, past your trial you have."

Heather's eyes beamed. "Does that mean I'm a Jedi Knight?"

Yoda looked at her curiously. "Close you are, but ready for the responsibilities you are not. One final test is needed."

"Has she done enough?" Dagur asked looking at Yoda. "She placed herself in a coma just to save me, she was at the very edge of death."

Yoda looked at him. "Compassionate she is, bravery she has, determination she possesses. However, still plagued with doubt she is and until then Jedi Knight she is not."

Ragnar looked at Heather. "Doubt? Don't tell me you still don't believe in yourself or even trust yourself."

Heather closed her eyes. "I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm happy that my brother is here standing beside me. However, at the same time I cannot forget that he had a hand at killing my adopted parents."

Dagur winced. "I forgot about that."

"Meditation you need, to find the answer you want," said Yoda. He then pointed his staff towards a clearing. "Meditate you both shall, until the answer comes to you."

Heather and Dagur looked at one another, but decided to follow his instructions and made their way to the clearing.

Yoda then turned to Ragnar. "Master Ragnar, help I need."

* * *

Ragnar followed Yoda to his hut and it turned out the help he needed was getting into bed. Ragnar then sensed that Yoda was not moving as quickly as he used too and in fact it looked as if time had finally caught up to the little guy.

Ragnar looked at him. "Master, are you all right?"

"No longer your master I am not," said Yoda as he sat down.

Ragnar looked at him. "Master?"

Yoda sighed. "Lived for nearly 900 years, I have. Lived a long life I have, but end soon it shall."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Surely not, Master."

"Death comes to us all, Master Ragnar," said Yoda looking at him. "Told you this once I did, except it you did."

Ragnar sighed. "I know, it just seemed that you were so invincible."

Yoda chuckled. "Truly blind are you, if you believe that."

Ragnar rubbed his blind eyes. "Should probably start wearing a mask so that people long stare."

Yoda looked at him. "Sometimes being blind, allows you to seem things more clearly. Seen more visions have you recently?"

"Almost non-stop," Ragnar sighed. "I fear that the final battle is going to be upon us soon and try as I must I cannot see the future."

"Our futures, not written in stone they are," said Yoda as he closed his eyes. "Young Gustav, knows more than anyone."

Ragnar wasn't surprised that he knew about the veil. "Master Yoda, I won't lie that I'm still rather concerned about Dagur. I can sense the change in him, but Heather is not the only one with doubts. It is hard to forgive someone who tried to kill the all on a number of occasions and try to wipe out the Jedi."

Yoda nodded. "One of three he is as are you, only together can you be victorious will you be."

Ragnar looked at him. "So you're saying that we are the free Jedi of the ancient prophecy."

"That remains to be seen," said Yoda as he looked out of the window towards Heather and Dagur that was still meditating. "Hiccup, proven leader he has and lead the forces he will. The guide you are, for teaching young Heather the way of forgiveness. Dagur's future still remains clouded, but great potential he has for changing the course of history."

Ragnar looked at Master Yoda. "How long do you have?"

"For saw the future, I did," he said as he smiled. "I foresaw that I would see the completion of one more Jedi and then nothing. Rest, I shall be grateful for and know the future of the Jedi is incapable hands."

"We won't let you down," Ragnar promised.

"Know that, I do."

* * *

Heather and Dagur were meditating, though they weren't quite certain what they should be meditating about. Heather felt a massive surge of eternal conflict she wasn't quite sure how to react, she then decided to focus upon the Force hoping that that would help her.

She then sensed something deep within the swamp, something powerful that was beckoning to her. She then began to rise up to her feet without even realising it.

"You sent it too, huh?" said Dagur as he rose to his feet.

"There's something beckoning for us to follow," said Heather.

"Then we better follow it," said Dagur.

Assuming they began trouncing through the swamp and soon the water became so thick that they had to climb onto the trees and move from branch to branch just to get around.

"Have never seen a planet like this one before," said Dagur as he help Heather onto another branch. "There are so many voices and yet the same time there is not so many."

Heather nodded in agreement. "Ragnar did say that this planet was very attuned to the Force, in fact I go far to say that it's even stronger than Typhon."

"Can't say I disagree. But what do you think is guiding us?"

Heather shrugged. "It could be anything. The last time I was here I found myself in a cave and it's subjected me to visions, maybe it's doing it again."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better," said Dagur as they began to walk across a branch. "Visions of the Force are very real and sometimes a bit frightening."

"Just don't give yourself over to fear," said Heather as they began to climb down from a tree.

"Easier said than done," said Dagur under his breath. "Whatever is guiding us we must be getting pretty close now."

Heather nodded, because the presence had been getting stronger for the past five minutes. "Stay on your guard, anything could show up."

Then suddenly they saw two figures emerging from the mist and their eyes widened, because they recognise the two figures almost immediately. It was them, only that they were shadowed in darkness and had fiendish look about their faces.

"Wasn't expecting that," said Dagur.

"I've got a bad feeling," said Heather.

The Phantom Heather snickered. "That bad feeling is us, we are the living body meant of your dark thoughts and boy do you have dark thoughts."

Phantom Dagur laughed maniacally. "Isn't that the truth, but there again this isn't the first time you've seen yourself like this isn't it Dagur."

Dagur immediately drew his lightsaber. "And I don't want to ever see you again!"

Heather did the same thing with her blade. "I don't care who you are, we won't not be swayed by you."

"Tough talk," said Phantom Heather she began to circle around herself. "But why fight us when you could fight each other? I mean you still hate your brother for murdering your adoptive family and let's not forget he's been chasing around the entire galaxy. Face it you never forgive him, not so long as he lives."

"I won't listen to you Phantom," Heather glared and immediately charged towards herself.

She then immediately swung her lightsaber, but the Phantom Heather drew her own lightsaber which was red and blocked her attack. She then immediately swung backwards and slammed her blade towards the real Heather, who quickly blocked it again.

* * *

Dagur wanted to help Heather, but he had his hands full with his doppelgänger, who was attacking him relentlessly. He was doing everything he could to block against his darker self, but he was being pushed back despite his best efforts.

"Look at you, your nothing more than a broken version of your former self," said Phantom Dagur as he kept on swinging his blade. "Just unleashed the dark side within you and you will become stronger than you ever dream to. All you have to do is let me in and together we can conquer the galaxy and display all those who did you wrong!"

"That's not who I am anymore," said Dagur as he immediately thrusted his hand and pushed his Phantom-self back. "The Resistance has done much for me as well as the Jedi, I won't betray them again."

"Keep telling yourself that," said phantom Dagur. "Oh yes, you are."

He then laughed and Dagur charged in towards him.

* * *

Ragnar was still at Yoda's hut and he could feel the conflict and he knew that both Heather and Dagur were facing their final trial.

"It's begun," he said.

Yoda nodded and looked at Ragnar. "Prepare yourself you must if they fail. If they fail the dark side shall consume them and all will be lost."

Ragnar looked at his former master. "Is that a bit severe?"

"If they fall to the dark side, they will be coming credible a powerful and could easily begin a new Sith Empire," said Yoda. "Happened that must not. You must take them down if need be."

Ragnar bit his lip and he was hating this try already. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Heather was being pushed back by her Phantom self and she had lost Dagur completely. She can only hope that he was all right against his opponent.

"So sweet, being so concerned about your brother," said her phantom self. "But we both know that's a lie, you hate and no matter how much you deny it the truth will always come to bite it you. Wouldn't it be all that if you let that hate filled your entire body, embrace it and become a new person."

Heather shook her head. "I won't."

"Then you will die!"

Her phantom self then immediately swung her lightsaber and Heather quickly blocked it, but the impact from the attack caused it to fall down on one knee. Her phantom self and began pushing all her weight onto the blade and began coming closer and closer to her face.

"Accept your fate, it's your only chance to survive!" her phantom-self yelled.

Heather winced. "No, but you're right I won't forgive him for killing my parents. However, I do not hate him for it and so I will not give into hate."

"Then so be it!" he phantom-self yelled as she raised her lightsaber.

Heather then merely withdrew her lightsaber and closed her eyes preparing for the end. Her phantom self then immediately swung the blade at her, but nothing happened. When Heather open her eyes she found that her phantom-self had completely vanished.

* * *

Dagur was still clashing with his phantom-self and he was deeply concerned about his sister, who had vanished. However, he had to focus upon his foe who was a real force to be reckoned with and finally he was disarmed.

"Without a weapon you'll fall even faster!" his phantom-self laughed as he swung his blade.

Dagur then use the Force to push back his phantom-self. "I'm not done just yet! And I won't be done until I repay my debt!"

His phantom-self looked at him as he tried to counter with the Force himself. "A debt? Is that why you're fighting for them, you know they'll never trust you after what you did. Face it you don't have what it takes to be a Jedi you never did!"

Dagur was then pushed back and slammed right into a tree, he winced clutching his shoulder which was dislocated and watched as his phantom-self was approaching him.

"You'll never be free of the Dark Side and as a result you'll never be free of me," said the phantom as he raised his lightsaber. "I will keep on hounding you until you're dying day. You will never be rid me!"

Dagur then looked at him defiantly. "You're right, I won't be rid of you!" He then immediately extended his good arm and his phantom-self found himself unable to move. "You are part of me." He then pulled in his hand causing the phantom to be drawn closer towards him. "But you don't have any power over me, I'm the one with power over you."

He then pulled his hand once more and the phantom felt himself being drawn towards Dagur. Try as he might you didn't seemed to be able to pull away from him. Finally he was soon forced to face Dagur himself and was now completely at his mercy.

"You are my dark side and I reject you!" he said as he placed his hand on the phantom.

The phantom then roared in pain as he immediately began to disintegrate and vanished. Dagur then practically toppled over from exhaustion.

* * *

When Dagur opened his eyes he found himself still in his meditative state and next to him was Heather, who looked equally confused.

"What happened?" Dagur blinked.

"I don't know," said Heather.

Ragnar then approached the two of them. "Master Yoda wishes to speak with you."

* * *

Heather and Dagur followed Ragnar into the hut, which was a tight squeeze with three fully grown humans inside of it. Still they managed to fit and they all turn to Yoda who was now lying in his bed looking completely exhausted.

"Is he all right?" Heather asked looking at Ragnar.

"I fear that his time is up," said Ragnar regrettably.

"Correct Master Ragnar is," said Yoda looking at them. "Regrets I do not have for you have complete your training. You are now Jedi Knight Heather."

Heather's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Positive I am," said Yoda and then his eyes turn to Dagur. "Dagur, conquered your dark self you have and washed away your fears. Long journey to become a Jedi Knight you have, but reach it you shall in time."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Dagur bowed.

Yoda then looked towards the ceiling. "Join the rest of the Jedi I shall, but always here I shall be if help you need."

Then suddenly they saw Yoda vanish into thin air without a single trace that the old Jedi Master had ever been in the hut.

"What happened?" Dagur looking at Ragnar.

"He's become one with the Force," said Ragnar closing his eyes.

Heather and Dagur looked at each other confused as they had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

Soon they made their way towards their X-Wings and Ragnar couldn't help but look back at the hut.

"I hope that you finally found your piece, Master," said Ragnar before he closed the cockpit.

Then the three of them took off and left the planet.


	16. Storm Over Cantonica

Both Hiccup and Ragnar were making their way to the command centre as Ragnar began to give in the sad news about Master Yoda.

"I just find it so hard to believe," said Hiccup shaking his head.

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "I know, but he was getting on in years."

Hiccup smiled as he looked up. "I just hope that he's finally found peace."

* * *

They then entered the command centre and found the other Resistance leaders had gathered.

"Glad you two finally joined us," said Astrid.

"Did we miss much?" Hiccup asked.

"No we were just about to get started," said Gobber.

R3 then immediately produced a hologram of a planet upon the console.

"It's time that we cut the First Order's funding," said Astrid.

"I thought we made a big enough dent when we stole the loot from the _Gilded Star_ ," said Snotlout.

"I think we did, but Johann kept on funding them afterwards regrettably," said Astrid. "Anyway, thanks information that we acquired from Alvin and Maz we now have a location." She then ingested to the holographic planet in front of them. "Apparently, Johann owns this entire planet which is called Cantonica."

Valka grimaced. "I've heard of this planet, I hear that it's home to wealthy tourists, gamblers, and war profiteers. A lot of money years thrown about on this planet."

"That would make Johann quite a wealthy man," said Ragnar.

"Then how about we show him what poverty looks like," Hiccup smiled.

"We dare not risk an entire assault," said Eret. "According to our agents the planet is heavily protected against invaders. I also have no doubt that Johann will ask the First Order to assist."

"He's not kidding," Dagur nodded. "There's a constant blockade of Imperial ships, we need to tackle those before we can attack the planet. They won't give up their biggest resource so easily, once we make a move the First Order will be quick to react."

"We don't have the manpower to take on the entire First Order fleet," said Rex.

"Not without a little help from the Republic," said Hiccup producing a small smile. "We'll simply divert their attention elsewhere."

"What do you have in mind?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"If the Republic's fleet begins a few campaigns along the Mid-Rim that would give us an ideal opportunity to make our way towards Cantonica," said Hiccup as he pulled up a galactic map. "The First Order will be forced to send reinforcements so once we attack Cantonica we won't be dealing with the entire Armada."

"It's risky," Rex admitted. "We have absolutely got no idea what we might encounter on Cantonica, plus if we fail the Republic will take quite a beating."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I know, but I don't see any other option. If we attack right now the First Order will immediately send reinforcements and they would crush us before we even had a chance to take out one of the ships."

Astrid looked at them all. "I agree with Hiccup's plan, it's time that we launch a decisive blow against the First Order. Without their financial backing, it might very well slow their progress on Project Bewilderbeast as well as other projects, we need to move out now."

* * *

In the capital of Cantonica which was called Canto Bight, Johann was sitting back upon a large comfortable chair with a glass of wine in his hand. Then suddenly a holographic image of Krogan appeared right in front of him.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," said Krogan.

Johann merely smiled. "I am merely enjoying the luxuries of life, but I get the feeling that you didn't just come here to chat. Do you need more credits, because as you know it's going to cost you?"

Krogan grunted. "I just came to inform you that the Republic is mounting a series of campaigns in the Mid-Rim, they become far more aggressive of late."

Johann immediately took interest. "That is very unexpected, what is changed?"

"We don't know, we are scrambling our forces now, but Thrawn believes that this is a diversionary tactic cooked up by General Hiccup," said Krogan. "I personally believe that it's just the Republic becoming desperate, but Drago agrees with him. As a result we are now sending you dreadnought to reinforce the blockade around your little paradise and Viggo has been assigned to your ground defences."

Johann smiled. "And I take it that you wish more credits or slaves for your little gesture of good cooperation?"

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "I do mind yourself Johann. It may be a very powerful ally, but don't forget who holds the true power."

Johann got to his feet and narrowed his eyes. "Need I remind you that I was providing intel for the Resistance so that you could easily ambush their little fleet. I even gave you plans for Berk's defences, information is power and I have all the information so I say that I have all the power here."

Krogan growled and immediately the hologram vanished.

"Should we be concerned, sir?" said a voice behind him.

Johann turned and watched as a snivelling looking guard approached him.

"He's nothing more than is your steam, Savage," said Johann dismissively. "Though I won't say no to having a little extra firepower as well as an adept strategist. Send them a few more credits and slaves as a token of our appreciation."

"Do you truly think the Resistance is going to attack?" Savage asked.

Johann laughed. "If they do they'll find themselves very disappointed. They have absolutely got no knowledge of our defences and we have one of the greatest strategists of the First Order acting as my bodyguard."

"Should I inform the guests to evacuate?" Savage asked.

"What for? The Resistance won't even be able to reach the capital thanks to our cannons and there's no way they'll bombard us from orbit, not when we have civilians in the streets," Johann laughed. "Though do strengthen the defences in the other cities, just in case they do break through the blockade."

* * *

Hiccup was now in a Resistance ship which was called the _Dramillion_. The ship was quite unique as it had a multitude of different cannons and stalled upon it in a way to confuse the enemy. Also accompanying were two other ships called the _Sentinel_ and the _Deathsong_.

"We should be approaching our rendezvous point in 10 minutes, General," said Rex.

Hiccup nodded. "Have we managed to gather any more information?"

Rex nodded gravely. "Unfortunately, we just received word that they have sent a dreadnought to reinforce the blockade."

Hiccup looked troubled. "I guess they knew that something was up, though I wouldn't expect anything more from Thrawn. To good thing we have those plans, though I wish we could confirm if they were real or not."

"Looks like about to find out," said Gustav.

Hiccup looked at him. "Gustav, I want you to command the ships are we leading the fighter Squadron."

Gustav stared at him. "Shouldn't it be the other way round?"

Hiccup turned around and began to exit the bridge. "Not when on the best pilot in this fleet."

* * *

The dreadnought had already arrived at Cantonica and the captain in charge was looking at the holograms of both Johann and Viggo.

"Captain Canady, I trust that everything is in order," said Johann.

"We are in position, there was no need to worry will wipe out any rebel scum that appears out of hyperspace," he assured him.

Viggo gave him a warning look. "I'd advise you to be more cautious Captain. You might find that this foe is too much for you."

"Your concern is touching my lord, but this is a state-of-the-art dreadnought I very much doubt their rebel ships will stand any chance against us," said Captain Canady confidently.

An officer then approached him. "Sir, were picking three ships exiting out of hyperspace."

"Like lambs to the slaughter," Canady smiled.

Then exiting out of hyperspace were Hiccup's ships.

* * *

Hiccup was in the hangar bay as everyone was scrambling towards their fighters.

"Everyone will hold position until I give the word," Hiccup ordered. "Under no circumstances are you to engage the enemy."

"Sir, you're not going to try and take on the dreadnought alone are you?" a pilot.

"That dreadnought will destroy our fighter Squadron before anything else and I want to keep our B-Wings in reserve," Hiccup instructed as he entered his X-Wing. "All I want you to do is to protect the ships and be ready to move in."

Everyone nodded and they watched as Hiccup took off.

Hiccup soon found himself in empty space and was moving the X-Wing towards the dreadnought.

"Okay, R3, time to make first contact," said Hiccup.

* * *

An officer then approached Captain Canady. "Sir, a fighter has just left the capital ship and the markings upon it suggest that it belongs to General Hiccup."

Canady smiled. "Excellent, once I destroy him I will be promoted."

"Sir, the enemy fighters seems to be making contact."

"Patch it through," Canady ordered. He then turned and looked at the window. "General Hiccup, this is Captain Canady of the _Defiant_. I'm giving you this one chance to surrender the chance to spare your men."

"That's funny, I was good offer you the same deal was well," said Hiccup as he moved in closer towards the dreadnought. "Nice dreadnought, it's too bad it's going to be destroyed in under five minutes."

Canady glared. "Open fire!"

Immediately the cannons on the Defiant immediately opened fire directly at Hiccup, but he skilfully managed to avoid each and every single shot.

"Well, I tried," he said. "Okay, R3, let's show them what we can do!"

R3 beeped excitedly.

Hiccup then began flying down the nose of the dreadnought and began firing at the cannons and he was destroying each and every single one of them.

Gustav was on the bridge watching this display. "I don't believe it, he's taking on the dreadnought alone?"

Rex chuckled. "That's the General, always doing the last thing you expect with a little bit of style."

Canady just stared as the fighter was destroying the cannons one by one and then he remembered that Johann and Viggo were still watching from the holographic display.

"Captain?" said Johann looking furious. "I thought that you assured me that you would wipe this scum out, but instead they seem to be wiping you out!"

"He doesn't have any hope of breaching our shields," Canady assured.

Viggo sighed. "Captain, he's not looking to destroy the dreadnought. He's looking to take out your defence cannons."

Canady watches more cannons were being destroyed. "All fighters attacked that ship!"

* * *

Hiccup was still obliterating the cannons when suddenly appearing from either side of the dreadnought were TIE Fighters.

"Okay, boys, it's time for you to join the party," Hiccup ordered.

"With pleasure, sir," said a female pilot.

Immediately launching from the hangar bays were all of the fighters which consisted of, X-Wings and A-Wings. Moving directly behind them were also a group of Y-Wings and B-Wings.

"Red and Blue Squadron, I want you to protect those bombers all other squads converge on my position we need to wipe out those service cannons," Hiccup ordered.

"Hiccup the Star Destroyers are moving into position," Gustav informed him.

"Hold them off, taking down the dreadnought is key for the plan to succeed," said Hiccup.

A group of X-Wings then began to engage the TIE Fighters that were attacking Hiccup.

"This is Green Leader, will hold them back general," said Green Leader.

"General, should some arse break the pursuit and attack the Star Destroyers?" Gold Leader asked as he noticed the Star Destroyers moving closer towards their ships.

"Agreed," said Hiccup. "Gold Leader, give those Star Destroyer something else to think about. Bomber squad prepare to join the fray, we've almost taken at the surface cannons."

"We are eager and waiting, general," the leader of the bomber squad.

Canady looked furious as the last of the cannons were immediately destroyed. "Target those Y and B-Wings, we cannot allow them to get anywhere close!"

* * *

At his mansion both Johann and Viggo were watching a holographic display of the battle and it didn't appear to be going too well for them.

"It would seem as if Captain Canady is all bluster," Johann growled.

Viggo nodded. "It would seem that he is falling for Hiccup's trap."

"What trap?" Johann asked.

Viggo looked at him. "Don't you think that it's a bit odd that only the fighters seem to be attacking the blockade? Also he's in his fleet there are only three cruisers, I was expecting a lot more."

Johann noticed the Star Destroyers closing in on the enemy cruisers and saw that he was right. Most of the fighters were more concentrating upon the dreadnought and the bombers were beginning their attack run as well.

"The formation is a bit unusual," Johann agreed.

Viggo then immediately contacted Captain Canady. "Captain, I fear that you're overextending your reach. Call-back your Star Destroyers before it's too late your falling right into a trap!"

"With all due respect my lord, I fail to see any trap," said Canady. "The elimination of their general is far more important, without him leading them they are nothing."

The hologram then faded. "Fool," Viggo growled.

* * *

Gustav was on the bridge of the _Dramillion_ and smiled as the Star Destroyers moved in close towards their ships.

"Hiccup, we are now completely surrounded," he said with a smile.

Hiccup smiled as he destroyed the last of the surface cannons on the dreadnought. "Then it's time to put our plan into action. Snotlout, it's time that you do join the party."

"With pleasure," said Snotlout's voice.

Then suddenly three more ships appeared out of hyperspace in the moment they did they began to engage the Star Destroyers that were surrounding Gustav.

"Open fire!" Snotlout ordered.

Immediately the new cruisers fired upon the Star Destroyers catching them completely offguard. In no time at all one of them was immediately destroyed leaving only five of them left.

* * *

Canady eyes widened as the new arrival of ships appeared.

"Sir, the Star Destroyers have been completely outflanked," said an officer frantically. "We've also lost all our surface cannons and the enemy bombers are heading straight towards us."

Viggo's hologram then appeared directly behind Canady. "I warned you not to fall into their trap!"

Canady looked at him nervously. "I-I assure you, my lord, that this is only a temporary setback I will have everything under control."

Viggo looked at him dubiously. "You're dreadnought service cannons have been completely wiped out and the enemy bombers are closing in on your position, on top of that you have scattered your fighters preventing them from eating you and to finish things off you allowed your Star Destroyers to be completely outflanked."

Another Star Destroyer was then destroyed at that precise time by a squadron of B-Wing and there was quickly followed by another one which was destroyed by the _Dramillion_.

"It would seem as if Hiccup has gotten the better of you," said Viggo looking at him furiously. "I have already said a transmission for additional aid, but with the First Order scattered across the galaxy I don't know when they we'll arrive. You've already been defeated Captain, the only suggestion I can make is that you find a way to reduce the enemy forces."

Viggo's hologram then faded.

Canady then looked at the officers, who remain completely quiet. "Prepare the hyperdrive."

"We're not retreating army, sir?" an officer frowned.

"Of course not, we are simply reducing their numbers," said Canady.

* * *

Gustav was on the bridge watching as another Star Destroyer was being destroyed by Snotlout's cruisers.

A bridge officer then immediately approached him. "Commander, the enemy dreadnought appears to be activating its hyperdrive."

Gustav looked at her. "They're running away?"

The bridge officer shook her head. "No, they're aiming straight towards us."

Rex's eyes widened. "The going to ram straight into us and wipe out the entire fleet?"

"Get me, Hiccup," Gustav ordered.

Hiccup was now assisting with protecting the bombers as they were making their attack run.

"Hiccup, with got a big problem," said Gustav frantically. "The enemy dreadnought is about use its hyperdrive and we believe that it's going to go straight through us."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "I guess a very desperate, but we have no time to destroy the ship with the bombers we have."

"I'm too far way to help you," said Snotlout over the comm.

"General, a ship that size will be able to completely obliterated our ships, but at the same time it will destroy the blockade," said Rex.

"The blockade is already lost," Hiccup reminded. "Now the only thing the Captain can do is destroyers many of us as possible."

"Sir, what if we use our ion cannons?" Gold Leader asked. "If we fire another them at the engines we might be able to prevent it from entering into hyperspace."

Hiccup frowned. "It's our only option, bombers we got a new attack target!"

Hiccup along with a fighter escort then immediately guided the bombers towards the rear of the ship.

Rex looked at Gustav. "Shouldn't we evacuate, Commander?"

Gustav shook his head. "Not with those Star Destroyers still surrounding us, they'll wipe us out before we had a chance to get away. I'm afraid that we have the put our faith in Hiccup."

Hiccup and his squadron were making their way towards the rear of the dreadnought and were soon intercepted by TIE Fighters.

"Everyone, we need to protect the bombers at all costs!" Hiccup ordered. "We cannot let a single longer destroyed, with one less bomber that means we got less ion cannons and were going to need every single one we want to take those engines off-line."

They immediately began to engage the TIE Fighters and already a few X-Wings were destroyed in the battle along with a couple of Y-Wings.

"I'm going down!" Gold Five cried.

Despite them going down the X-Wing pilots did everything they could to position their ships to collide with the dreadnought in the hopes that they could damage it.

"Stay together!" Hiccup ordered frantically.

"Hiccup, we estimate that you've only got another minute!" Gustav cried.

"We're on it!" Hiccup yelled.

They managed to fight their way through the fighters and soon approached on the dreadnought engines.

"Open fire!" Hiccup yelled.

All the Y-Wings immediately began firing their ion cannons hitting the engines where everything they had and already they managed to take one of the engines down.

"That's one down," said Gold Two.

"One is not good enough we need to take them all down!" Hiccup yelled. "Fighters fire you're proton torpedoes, maybe now make the difference!"

They then performed a second attack run and immediately fired upon the dreadnought once again and this time they were able to take two more engines, but that still left a good number of them intact.

R3 beeped frantically.

"Yes, I know that we have 30 seconds before they enter into hyperspace!" Hiccup snapped as he began to panic. "That armour is too tough even with the ion cannons." He then remembered from the dreadnought plans of a certain weak spot and he looked down at the engines. "I suppose it's our only chance. Everyone, I'm giving you a new attack target and I want you to hit it with everything you have!"

No one questioned his orders and they began moving towards the back of the dreadnought.

"10 seconds until we enter into hyperspace," said an officer to Canady.

Canady merely looked towards the _Dramillion_. "We die knowing that in our final efforts we struck a blow to the Resistance."

"Fire!" Hiccup ordered.

Every one of the fighters and bombers then immediately fired everything they had at a point just beneath the bridge. The moment the torpedoes struck a specific point there was a massive explosion that completely destroyed the bridge.

Gold Leader was completely stunned. "General, what did we hit?"

"We struck a junction cable and it caused a chain reaction right into the ships hyperdrive," Hiccup explained. "It caused a massive explosion that backlash all the way towards the bridge destroying it."

"Guess those plans were genuine after all," said Gold Leader.

* * *

In his mansion Johann had just witnessed the destruction of the dreadnought and was completely furious.

"How do they destroy the dreadnought?" said Johann.

Viggo merely smiled with his back facing Johann. "I have no idea, but the blockade is about to fall and I suggest that we prepare for a little landing party."

* * *

Gustav smiled at the destruction of the dreadnought. "Looks like we can rest easy, send a message to Astrid inform her that her landing party now can land on the planet."

"White away, Commander," said Rex.

* * *

A few minutes later, exiting out of hyperspace were five more Resistance cruisers, who now had a clear path towards the planet.

"Nice going, guys," Astrid smiled.

Ragnar nodded. "Looks like everything went according to plan."

"Not exactly," Hiccup admitted. "There was one point why feared our entire fleet would be destroyed, but we were able to handle it."

Astrid smiled. "I know you could and you can leave the rest to us just make sure the First Order doesn't ruin the party."

"Don't worry Astrid, you can count on us," said Hiccup.

Astrid then immediately turn to the entire crew. "Everyone, our primary goal is to capture the capital, but it is to a well defended for an aerial assault. As a result we're going to land at some of the outer cities, take control them and then will move on to the capital. I cannot express how crucial it is that we capture Johann alive, he has information that we seek and so failure is not an option."

Ragnar smiled, but he was a little more concerned about Viggo. It was very clear that Viggo had provided them with invaluable intel that caused the destruction of the dreadnought, but why did he gave it to them in the first place. Whatever the reason, he had a strong feeling that he was about to find out.


	17. The Begining of the Battle of Cantonica

Astrid and Ragnar were making their way down towards Cantonica and flew towards one of the closest cities on the far side of the planet. They were in the hangar bay and Astrid was seeing Ragnar of as he was entering the gunships with his platoon with Heather and Fishlegs.

"Hiccup was given a window of opportunity, we can't waste it," said Astrid.

"And I assure you we won't, but if we want to capture the planet were going to need a foothold," said Ragnar.

"The city of Blodon is an ideal landing place if we can secure it," said Astrid.

"Just leave it to us," said Ragnar as the gunship doors closed.

Their ships were soon descending upon the planet.

* * *

In the city of Blodon, an imperial officer was in charge of the battalion as well as the defences. She was in his tower talking to the hologram is of both Johann and Viggo.

"Canady has allowed the enemy to break through blockade," said Johann. "I cannot express how much is riding upon you, you cannot give the enemy a foothold!"

"You can relax, my lord, I have everything under control," she assured Johann.

Viggo gave him a warning look. "Canady said the same thing before he got himself killed. Our enemy is tenacious and very cunning, you can leave nothing for chats Commander Hillyarr!"

The officer merely smiled. "I assure you that I will be able to repel their cruises thanks to our cannons."

"Then there was simply focused their attacks on your cannons," said Viggo.

"I have them well guarded and failing that I have gathered every single slave in the city as living shields, the Resistance no matter how desperate would never dare to endanger their lives," Hilyaar smiled.

Viggo looked at her strongly. "Plans such as the one you're composing have happened before and they have failed."

* * *

The gunships immediately left the cruisers and Ragnar was giving a debriefing with everyone.

"This is not my first foothold that I managed to establish," said Ragnar looking at them all. "I know how these kind of people operate, they would no doubt use civilians as living shields to protect their heavy cannons. Once we land we to gather as much knowledge about the city as possible, underground tunnels or sewers."

"Sounds lovely," said the troop in the back. He then looked at a male Twi'lek trooper with yellowish skin standing next to him. "And why do they allow a blind Jedi to lead this mission? He can't even see what we're attacking."

His pal shoved him in the arm. "Don't mock, Teralb. I hear that Jedi don't need their eyes in order to fight."

"You should listen to Zow," said Ragnar's voice.

Immediately the two men looked up and saw that everyone was looking at them, especially Ragnar with his pale eyes.

"Blind I may be, but I'm not deaf," said Ragnar raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sir," said Teralb looking more than a little nervous.

Heather rolled her eyes and looked at Ragnar. "We're going to have to get by the outer defences first?"

Ragnar nodded. "As much as I hate it, I'm afraid were going to be forced to use more conventional means. Means you all have the authority to use rocket launchers and thermal detonators, but watch your aim I do not want civilians caught in the crossfire!"

* * *

At the command centre of the city an officer approached the commander.

"Ma'am, the enemy isn't within range," he informed her.

"Fire at will!" she ordered.

Immediately they began firing their cannons directly at the cruisers.

"We need to get out of range and get me Ragnar!" Astrid ordered.

* * *

In the gunship a hologram of Astrid appeared in front of everyone.

"Those cannons are penetrating our shield I have to withdraw as far with the city as possible," she informed them. "It would seem as if your prediction was correct, they are using heavy artillery in order to prevent cruisers from landing and I'm sure they using the same kind of method in the other cities as well."

"Can't Hiccup give us an air support?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid shook her head. "He's too busy dealing with what remains of the blockade, I'm afraid were on our own."

Ragnar didn't look worried in the slightest. "Just leave it to us."

The cannons were now aiming at the gunships and already they took down two of them.

Ragnar looked at all the troops. "It would seem as if we're not getting any reinforcements until we take down those guns. That means I don't want anyone playing the hero and watch yourselves, we only have so many men to lose."

"A bit cautious isn't a?" said Teralb looking at Zow. "I was hoping to take down a few of those bucket heads."

Zow sighed. "The General is right, taking down those guns of the priority and were not getting any reinforcements until the job is done."

* * *

At the command centre and officer looked up at Hillyarr. "Commander, the rebel transports have turned away, but the gunships are still heading towards us."

Hillyarr smiled. "So predictable, make sure the men and the security forces in the city follow the plan as ordered."

* * *

The gunships soon landed and once the doors opened everyone rushed out. They had entered into a forest using the trees is covered to get as close to the city as possible and soon they reached the city gates.

"Take down those rebel scum!" said Stormtrooper lieutenant.

Immediately the guards at the gates immediately fired a heavy blaster into the forest where they saw movement.

"We near post forward, stormed the gates!" Ragnar ordered as he and Heather led the charge deflecting laser fire with their lightsabers.

"Those towers are going to be a problem though," said Fishlegs.

"Don't worry everything is under control and you can leave those towers to me," Ragnar assured.

Ragnar then exit from behind his cover and began to advance towards the gate casually.

"Has he got a death wish?" Teralb stared.

"Perhaps you shouldn't judge him," Zow advised.

The Lieutenant in charge then noticed Ragnar appearing out of the words. "Concentrate your fire on the Jedi!"

Immediately they began firing everything they had at Ragnar, but Ragnar kept on advancing and used his lightsaber to deflect each and every shot flawlessly. Everyone just stared stunned as it looked as if he was predicting the laser fire and he kept on walking casually.

"Kill him!" the lieutenant roared.

"We're trying to sir, we can't seem to hit him!" said a Stormtrooper.

Ragnar kept on moving forwards deflecting each and every single shot being fired upon him.

Heather looked at Fishlegs. "What's he doing?"

Fishlegs eyes widened. "He's providing a distraction, rocket launches at the towers!"

Several troopers then immediately grabbed a series of rockets and fired upon the towers. The men stationed there did not know what hit them as rockets completely destroyed the towers.

With the towers now destroyed Ragnar thrusted his hand forward in using the Force completely blew the gates away.

Heather then looked at the troopers. "Move out!"

They then began to storm the gates.

* * *

Back at the command centre an officer approached the Commander.

"Ma'am, I have lost contact with the outer defences," he informed her.

Hillyarr did not look surprised. "I have no doubt that they would overrun the village perimeter, send a recon droid we need to know what the enemy is planning."

* * *

Ragnar and the others were securing a base of operations, one that was easily defendable and if need be one they could easily evacuate. Heather then noticed smoke in the horizon and assume that they belong to the cannons that prevented Astrid from landing the remaining troops.

"We managed to secure the wall," she said to Ragnar. "And I think we got a perfect view about the location of the guns."

Ragnar looked at her. "I'll have to take your word for it and before we make a move on the guns we need to know what in store for us. Lead a scouting mission, but do not engage the enemy."

Heather nodded and turned to Teralb and Zow. "You two with me."

"I guess where the best," said Teralb.

They began painting further down the city and noticed that the city was practically deserted.

"Do you think they evacuated the place?" Zow asked.

Teralb shrugged. "No doubt all the rich folks in the city hightail it out of here when they heard of our arrival. I imagine they're living it up in the capital."

"That just leaves the everyday citizens and it's beginning to look at General Ragnar's theory is sound," said Zow.

Teralb looked at him. "How do you hold that blind Jedi and so high esteem?"

Zow looked at him. "Because he saved me during the Battle of Ryloth during the Clone Wars. The separatists held us captive and it was Ragnar that saved us."

Teralb sighed. "Okay, I can see why you value him so highly, but back then he wasn't blind."

Zow turned on him. "Did you forget what he did at the gate? Blind he may be, but he still a Jedi Master and he taught General Heather everything she knows."

* * *

It took some time but eventually they found the headquarters they found the place heavily armed.

"Have a tough time getting past that General," said Zow.

"But it will be impossible," said Heather she began looking through her Macrobinoculars and that's when she saw several slaves rounded up at the entrance. "It would seem as if Ragnar is right, they are using living shields."

"We better go and inform him," said Zow.

* * *

They immediately returned back to their base of operations and informed Ragnar the situation. Joining them in the council meeting was also Astrid, but unknown to them a recon droid was observing the entire conversation.

"We found the guns, they appear to be in the courtyard here and here," said Heather pointing at a holographic map of the city. "However, you are right in assuming that they were going to use civilians as living shields."

"Just as I foresaw," said Ragnar gravely. "I do have a plan in motion to free the survivors and take out the guns."

Astrid nodded. "If anyone can do this it's you Ragnar, but do be careful we don't want to risk civilian casualties."

Fishlegs then saw something shining above them his eyes widened. "Recon droid!"

He quickly pulled out his pistol and fired at it taking it out, but Hillyarr had seen enough to satisfy her.

"So General Ragnar is the one leading the assault," said Hillyarr looking very intrigued. "He is known for his foresight and is able to protect enemy movements almost flawlessly."

The officer looked at her. "How are we going to take him down?"

"We merely strengthen our defences and not fall into any of his traps," said Hillyarr.

* * *

Heather looked at Ragnar looking very concerned.

"Do you actually have a plan with rescuing the hostages?" she asked.

"Our best plan is to attack from two fronts, one for distraction the other for infiltration," said Ragnar solemnly. "Our best possible way for infiltrating the enemy base is taking the sewers, not very pleasant I admit, but it is the best way to infiltrate the enemy without being seen."

Heather nodded in agreement. "I can see your point, the First Order never uses such tactics they rather overwhelm the enemy."

"And that is their greatest weakness," Ragnar nodded with a small smile. "Forces controlled by the Sith hardly ever use infiltration tactics, that being said they would no doubt use special operatives to get behind enemy lines cause sabotage. However, I very much doubt will be facing one of these special operatives they are after all in the minority."

Heather looked at him. "You sure you will be able to rescue the hostages?"

Ragnar placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that, but I'm going to need your help with leading the assault. I'll lead the infiltration, but it's important that you divert the enemy's attention away from me."

Heather just looked at him in his eyes. "Just be safe."

Ragnar closed his eyes. "You know what I regret most of all with losing my eyesight?" Heather looked at him curiously and then he placed a hand on her cheek. "That I'm unable to see your face."

Tears rolled from Heather's eyes as she smiled at him. "At least I know that you don't love me because of my beauty."

Ragnar chuckled. "Who knew take me for, Snotlout?"

The two of them laughed.

Heather then looked at him seriously. "But with all seriousness, I do care for you and that's why worry so much when you go out on these missions alone."

Ragnar sighed and looked at her. "Heather, remember what I taught you about being worried someone you care for? Being worried could easily lead being afraid and that could lead to anger, you just need to be confident that I will survive this."

Heather nodded. "I know, I know. It's just that you've been there for me countless times and I just want to be there for you."

Ragnar then kissed on the cheek. "You're always there for me."

Heather looked at him speechless and watched as he began to gather some people for his assault.

* * *

Soon Ragnar and his squad were making their way down through the sewers, it wasn't the most pleasant experience as they were entrenching through muck and the smell was unbearable.

Teralb placed some cloth over his mouth and nose just to hold back the smell. "I can't believe that you convinced me to come along with you."

Zow looked at him as they trench through the muck. "You can't deny that it's a good plan."

"No, I can't, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it," Teralb grumbled.

Ragnar looked at the two of them. "Keep your voice is down, there is a chance the set patrols down to the sewers or cover it with booby-traps."

"That's all we need," Teralb moaned.

Then suddenly they heard voices and Ragnar signal them to press themselves against the wall. Zow leaned out slightly and saw a couple of security officers wondering around.

"Why has the commander told us to guard the sewers?" one of them asked.

"She thinks that the enemy is going to infiltrate the sewers to attack from behind," said the other.

"What gave her that impression?"

"Apparently the Jedi leading the assault, was up against a similar tactic like the one the commanders using. He used a series of tunnels in order to free the prisoners and then took out the guns what the main forces were distracted."

"Then why doesn't she ignore the assault?"

His friend shook his head. "Because if she did they would easily run the place and free the prisoners and destroy the guns anyway. The Jedi has calculated everything, that's why she sent us down here and kill any rebel scum we come across."

Ragnar then waved his hand and use a Jedi mind trick on one of them. "There's no one down this passageway, we should check elsewhere."

"Fine," said his friend. "Though keep an eye out."

They watched as the security guards went down an opposite tunnel and they waited a while to make sure they were gone.

Ragnar then looked at as his squad. "It would seem as if what the commander in charge is no fool. Tread carefully, Heather should be starting her attack very soon."

* * *

Hilyaar was now in AT-ST talking to a hologram is of both Johann and Viggo.

"I estimate that General Ragnar will try and infiltrate my base, in an attempt to rescue the prisoners," she informed them.

"That would be the most logical move," Viggo agreed.

"I had the security officers patrolled the sewers and I have guarded every single possible entrance in the base with my most trusted men," Hilyaar continued.

"What about the rest of the rebel forces?" Johann asked.

"I predict that they will attack as a form of distraction, but I have little choice but to respond," said Hilyaar regretfully.

"Just make sure you deal with the rebels," Johann warned.

"It shall be done, my lord."

* * *

Heather was not too far away from the command centre and she was leading the rest of the troops towards it.

Fishlegs looked at Heather. "When do we start our attack?"

"As soon as we get into position," said Heather. "Ragnar predicts that the enemy will no doubt have the entrances to the sewers guarded, he once does to perform a quick attack by attacking those AT-ST with our heavy artillery."

"But how will that distract the guards guarding the sewers?" Fishlegs frowned.

Heather smiled. "The guards from the sewers would no doubt look towards the explosions we course that will give him a window of opportunity to overpower them."

Fishlegs blinked in amazement. "He really does see into the future, doesn't he?"

Heather shrugged. "Either that or we perfectly calculate every single contingency." She then turned to the troopers holding the rocket launchers. "Get ready to fire on my mark!"

The troopers immediately began aiming the rocket launchers directly at the AT-STs.

"Fire!"  
They immediately launch their rocket launchers and took out a good portion of the AT-STs.

* * *

The Stormtroopers guarding one of the sewer entrances looked up at the explosion.

"Looks like the rebels have arrived," he said.

"Commander says it's just a distraction and gave us orders to stay focused on guarding the entrances," said the other Stormtroopers.

The Stormtrooper grumbled. "I just wish that I could blast some rebel scum."

Then suddenly the manhole cover immediately shot into the air and the guards quickly turned around in time to see Ragnar jumping out of the sewer swinging his lightsaber and sliced right through their heads.

"And you call yourselves lookouts?" he said.

He then turned to Teralb and Zow as they began to climb out of the sewer themselves.

"Now it's time for us to free some slaves," he said joyously.

Teralb looked at Zow as he helped him out of the sewers. "Is it me or is the General enjoying this a little too much?"

Zow looked at him. "You're saying that you wouldn't enjoy outsmarting an Imperial commander?"

Teralb pondered for a moment. "When you put it like that, I suppose I would enjoy it myself."

He then began to creep around the buildings until they saw official upon the hostages and the guns. Heather had a fine job leading the troopers away from the hostages, clearly the commander had been confident that her strategy was flawless.

Ragnar then looked at both Teralb and Zow and they all nodded. He then immediately ignited his lightsaber and they made their way towards the hostages. With a few quick swipes Ragnar took out two Stormtroopers without them even realising a trooper turned and attempted to fire at him, but Teralb and Zow took him down with their blasters.

Ragnar then made his way over towards the slaves and began to slice through their restraints.

* * *

At the same time Heather was doing her best to keep her men alive, using her lightsaber to deflect any shots being fired upon them. However the AT-STs that still remain standing were advancing towards them and leading them was Hilyaar.

"Fall back!" Heather ordered.

Hilyaar smiled at the site of them retreating. "It would seem as if their little plan has failed. Wipe out all the rebels and don't bother taking prisoners!"

* * *

Soon they managed to free all the prisoners and Ragnar quickly gestured for them to follow him. "This way!"

He then quickly began to guide them towards a warehouse.

A Stormtrooper turned and saw the prisoners escaping. "Commander, we have a problem," he said reaching for his communicator. "The Jedi is freeing the prisoners."

Hilyaar's eyes widened. "What?" She then turned to the pilot. "Turn this heap of junk around!"

The AT-ST began to turn around slowly and the Stormtroopers protecting the guns were shooting at Ragnar and Teralb and Zow, who was leading the prisoners into the warehouse for their safety.

Ragnar then turned to the two of them. "Teralb and Zow! Come with me."

"We're with you, Sir," said Teralb.

Immediately they began rushing towards the nearest gun and Ragnar quickly took out the Stormtroopers guarding it, he then used the Force to lift the pilot out of the controls and then sent him flying. He then quickly mounted onto the gun and began to act as the targeting system, he focused upon the Force to guide him towards the nearest gun. While he was doing that, Teralb and Zow began loading the thing with a plasma shell.

"Ready, general," said Zow.

Ragnar then fired at a group a plasma shells which cause a massive explosion that took out two of the cannons. He then quickly aimed at another cannon and fired, taking that one out and causing it to fire upon the remaining cannon.

Hilyaar's AT-ST then came towards them and fired destroying the cannon they were operating, Ragnar was blown out of the seat and both Teralb and Zow had been both knocked unconscious. Hilyaar smiled as she opened the hatch to look down at Ragnar.

"You lose, General Ragnar," she laughed.

However, her statement proved to be pre-mature as the slaves immediately rushed out the warehouse and began to climb all over the AT-ST.

"Get away! Getaway you, vermin!" Hilyaar yelled.

The slaves did not listen and immediately removed her from the tank and a few of them jumped inside and began beating up the pilots that remained inside. Hilyaar picked herself up and then found the blasters belonging to Teralb and Zow aiming straight at her and she reluctantly raised her hands in the air.

Everyone then looked up as Astrid's cruisers appeared in the sky and began to land.

* * *

An hour later Ragnar and the others met up with Astrid.

"Nice work with those cannons," said Astrid. "Sadly the fights only just begun, we will be able to control this planet until we capture the capital."

Teralb and Zow sat down and were having some rations.

"Still think that the General is not up to the task?" Zow asked raising an eye at Teralb.

Teralb sighed. "I admit, I might have been a bit too hasty in my assessment."

"Might have?"

"Okay, I was wrong and you were right to put our faith in him."

Heather walked up to Ragnar and smiled at him. "I can't believe you pulled it off."

Ragnar shrugged. "I specialise in the impossible."

"Well, you be pleased to know that some of the slaves that we rescued wish to join the Resistance, apparently their sick of living under Johann's rule," said Heather smiling broadly.

"Excellent, we can certainly use the extra help," said Ragnar.

Heather then looked at him feeling a little shy. "And there's something I want to give you."

Ragnar looked at her curiously. "Why do I sense that you're feeling uneasy?"

Heather smiled then suddenly, to his surprise, she pulled on Ragnar shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Ragnar was completely taken up back and soon melted away in her embrace and looked at her stand as they parted.

"I suppose that might explain it," said Ragnar feeling uneasy himself.

Heather laughed. "Come on, we've got a planet to save."


	18. The End of the Battle of Cantonica

Astrid was leading a squadron of tanks over a vast plain and was engaging against several AT-ATs and they were really hampering her progress. Astrid was standing on top of an AT-TE, which the Republic had gradually donated them.

"Those walkers of really starting to annoy me," said Astrid as she looked through her Macrobinoculars.

"They may look imposing, but they do have a weakness at the neck," said Eret. "The only problem is they are quite a distance away and we can't get a precise shot. You sure that it was wise to have Ragnar advance through the southern hemisphere?"

Astrid looked at him. "We needed a have a supply lines to the capital and all them are coming from the southern hemisphere and before you say it Hiccup is busy trying to push back First Order reinforcements."

"I'm concerned that Johann might fill himself being cornered," said Eret gravely.

"We'll about that once we deal with these walkers," said Astrid as she lowered her Macrobinoculars. "There's no way we'll be able to take them down with our tanks, but we might just be able to do her speeders."

"The new speeders have been fully tested though," Eret pointed out.

"Then consider this the test."

* * *

The Captain in charge of AT-AT was observing as the Resistance were closing in on them, but he wasn't too worried as another one of their tanks were destroyed.

"We clearly have the advantage with firepower, sir," said the pilot looking at the captain.

The captain merely smiled. "Keep up the pressure, if we keep up this pace will be able to annihilate the resistance forces at one fell swoop."

His statement was actually a bit premature as suddenly heading straight towards them were V-4X-D ski speeders and leading them was none other than Astrid.

"Sir, the enemy is speeding towards us!" said the pilot quickly.

"Destroy those speeders!" the Captain roared.

* * *

The AT-ATs continue to fire down upon the speeders, but they were proving to be far too fast for them. They will also make it hard to see them since they were digging into the ground causing dust to fly about.

"We can't get a precise shot that just too fast and the dust that producing is making it hard to see!" said the pilot frantically.

Astrid smiled as she and her speeders were advancing towards the walkers. "Everyone aware of the plan?"

"Yes, ma'am," said a pilot, but she looked deeply concerned. "But are we sure the tables are going to be strong enough or if they're actually going to work?"

"Do not worry, General Hiccup design them himself and you know how reliable his inventions are," said Astrid.

The speeders then immediately began moving alongside the AT-ATs and then suddenly the pilots of them began firing tables that attached themselves to their legs. Then they began to spin around them as quickly as possible and went around about three times.

"Release!" Astrid yelled.

They then immediately release their cables and watched as the AT-ATs made their final steps. Their legs caught up on the cables and immediately they began to topple over and landed face first on the ground.

Astrid and the speeders then came to a stop and watched as Eret led the rest of the tanks towards them.

"How many did we lose?" Astrid asked.

"25 I think and we lost Tank cruises 3, 6, 7 and 10," Eret informed her. "The good news is that General Ragnar have broken through their lines, which means we have a clear path straight to the capital."

"True, but we lost far too many men and we don't have the numbers in order to take the capital," said Astrid regretfully.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them Johann and Viggo were watching them through the holographic display of a tactical droid.

Johann slammed his hand on the desk. "They're moving far too quickly!"

"I say we don't have long until there at our doorstep," said Viggo. "I strongly recommend that we started evacuating."

Johann looked at him furiously. "Do you know how much blood, sweat and tears I went through to get to the position I am now. I will not abandon everything just because of you upstarts are causing a commotion!"

Viggo looked at him calmly. "Johann these are more than just a few upstarts, we are now dealing with an efficient army the recent efforts are proof of that. Also need I point out that some of your guests are getting a bit anxious and that you're losing ground?"

Johann cleared at him. "You were sent here to be my strategic adviser, so far your tactics have not been working."

"That is because the men that Krogan dispatched are overconfident," Viggo glared. "You were with me when I kept on warning them not underestimate the enemy. Our only advantage is that General Astrid does not have the manpower to take the capital, but she is quite a resourceful woman and you'll find a way to get the numbers back up."

* * *

Riding in one of the tanks, Astrid was having a conversation with Hiccup, Ragnar, Gobber and Supreme Chancellor Organa.

"How does the situation look in space?" Organa asked.

"I've managed to secure the space around Cantonica," Hiccup smiled. "The First Order is on the run."

"Excellent," Organa smiled. "I'm also pleased to inform everyone that the Republic has managed to establish a few more footholds in the Mid-Rim. It would indeed seem that Cantonica had been the financial backer for the First Order."

"Also hampering them every which way in turning the Outer-Rim as well," Gobber laughed.

"Back to the situation on Cantonica, I have managed to capture the southern hemisphere," said Ragnar as a holographic map of Cantonica appeared.

"But if we are too liberate this world, we need to capture the capital of Canto Bight and Johann," said Astrid as a holographic image of a coastal city appeared. "Our Intel suggest that it's nothing more than a casino city and it's where most of the planet's profit comes from. It's also very well defended, it is equipped with ion cannons so our cruises will be able to get anywhere close unless the want to get shot out of the sky. Also the rugged terrain makes it very difficult to get our tanks over to reach it."

"Then it sound as if a siege could easily be dragged on indefinitely," said Organa frowned. "We also need Johann if we have any hope of finding out where this Project Bewilderbeast is located."

"Our only hope is to recruit the rebels," said Astrid she produced a holographic image of a roguish human with blonde hair and a scar that ran across his right eye. "He goes by the name of Jacsem Oxebrit, he's a former slave that has been fighting against Johann for quite some time. Sadly he had not been able to get the manpower until now, it's only by our efforts that he and his resistance group now have a chance."

Organa looked a bit grave. "I hear that he is a bit of a radical."

"I admit that his tactics are a bit rash, but he's not as fanatical as Saw Gerrera," Astrid assured.

Hiccup looked at the Chancellor. "He might be willing to trust us, but I get the extinct impression that he might not to please of another military organisation. If he wants help he's going after something in return."

Organa looked at Hiccup. "You think that he might asked to take over Johann's position?"

"It's possible," Hiccup admitted.

Ragnar looked at all them. "Need I also remind you that while it is important that we remove the First Order from this planet, the primary reason why we invaded was to get Johann and his information? If it becomes worse than Johann we'll deal with it, but right now the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I agree," Astrid nodded. "I don't fully trust myself, but I do trust that he wanted planets lead and he knows that he does not have a strong military to take the capital. It might take some convincing, but I'm sure he will work for us."

"Perhaps reinforcements would be a better option?" Organa suggested.

"Would be nice if we had any," said Gobber. "Our forces already stretched thin enough."

Organa sighed. "Then it seems as if we have no choice."

* * *

Astrid went off with the twins on a pair of speeder bikes, towards the location of the rebel base. They soon found themselves in a vast grassy plain.

"What makes you think they're here?" Tuffnut asked as they got up this speeders.

"Our intel suggests that rebel movement has been more frequent here," said Astrid. "Also the resistance rides creatures called fathier and this is their grazing ground."

That's when the twins noticed horse like creatures roaming around eating the grass.

"You sure we can trust these guys?" Ruffnut asked looking at Astrid. "I mean how do you know than up and just shoot us on site?"

Astrid smiled. "Because we would be dead by now if they intended to do so."

The twins bring to then suddenly emerging from the planes were several armed men and women holding rifles. Leading them was the same man from the holographic image Astrid display to the Hiccup and the others.

"I take it that you're Jacsem Oxebrit?" Astrid assumed.

Jacsem smiled as he looked Astrid. "Well, if it isn't General Astrid, you're more beautiful in person."

Astrid looked at him. "I've come asking for your aid."

Jacsem looked at her dubiously. "And what makes you think that you'll have it General?"

* * *

Back at the capital, Johann and Viggo were face-to-face with Drago, who wasn't particularly pleased.

"I hope that you can explain all these recent failures Johann!" Drago warned.

"I assure you that Viggo is exaggerating?" Johann assured.

Drago gave him a dubious look. "Really? Then I take it that you're not about to lose your entire planet by the Resistance."

Johann glared at him. "You promised me aid and so far all the help that you have sent me has been useless!"

Drago then raised his hand and Johann found himself choking. "I'd watch your tongue, Johann. Your value to me is slipping very fast." Drago then released him and then turned to Viggo. "Though I admit he does have a point, I send you in order to prevent this from happening."

Viggo looked at him calmly. "My Lord, need I remind you that it was Krogan that selected the soldiers to accompany me. So far they have greatly underestimated our adversarial had which has caused them bitter defeats, I did warn them but still they fell into the enemy's trap."

Drago growled furiously. "Are you positive you have no way of securing the capital?"

"It is only a matter of time, my lord, before General Astrid finds a way," said Viggo.

"In that case will put this defeat to political use, we will show the galaxy what a victory for the Resistance truly is," said Drago. "You shall take what valuables you can and destroy everything else."

Johann eyes widened. "What? You wish to destroy my industry?"

Drago looked at him fiercely. "Would you rather if it fell into the Resistance hands? You're fortunate that I am not allowing you to stay behind to be roasted along with your entire planet."

* * *

Jacsem was gracious enough for not shooting in the back and decided to take them to his headquarters. His headquarters turned out to be a series of tunnels that ran beneath the planes and they saw several people tending to fathiers.

"No wonder the Johann has been able to find your resolute resistance," Astrid smiled at the caves.

"This place is like a maze if you don't know your way around, so try not to be left behind," Jacsem advised.

Astrid took note to all the armed resistance members. "You seem to have quite the following."

"And the numbers have increased thanks to you and your resistance," said Jacsem and Astrid noticed that his voice sounded pretty cold.

"You're welcome," said Astrid. "Though I get the feeling that you don't trust me."

"We may share an enemy, but that does not make us friends," Jacsem spat. "I have absolutely got no idea what your attentions are all that of your Resistance or Republic."

"At the moment our intentions are freeing this planet, but we lacked the numbers to take the capital," Astrid explained. "I was hoping that you would assist us in the matter."

Jacsem narrowed his eyes. "So that we can trade one master for another? I don't think you realise just how uncomfortable you're making everyone, everyone here has suffered abuse from the rich and powerful. I myself have been at the abuse of Johann, and two I finally had enough and severed my chains, that's why I started this little rebellion to fight against our oppressors."

Astrid looked at him. "I understand how you feel, my homeworld is commonly occupied by the First Order and I would want nothing more than to kick them out of it."

Jacsem remain quiet until they entered into a cavern and that's when they discovered that it wasn't just rebels inside, but children as well.

"We have very little food and water, but we are willing to share with guests," said Jacsem looking at her and the twins.

* * *

Meanwhile Johann was looking down from the balcony as Stormtroopers began loading bombers with plasma charges, not to decimate an entire city. He then watched as they took off and they flew off towards the sunset.

"I can't believe that I'm destroying my own cities," Johann growled with annoyance.

Viggo looked at him. "That is the price you pay for siding with the First Order."

Johann looked at him curiously. "That almost sounds like treacherously."

"I'm just stating a point of fact, I've seen similar fear tactics being used," Viggo shrugged. "During the Clone Wars idea tried to petition the council to perform similar movements on worlds that were being conquered by the Separatists, but they disagreed."

Johann grunted and immediately walked back into his apartment.

Viggo just continue to look at the sunset. "I hope that you are able to stop this barbarism Astrid, because if not it was certainly make the Resistance look weak."

* * *

Eret was leading the rest of Astrid's forces towards the next village, it was the dead of night and most of the truth were glad when they saw the village in site.

Eret approached a soldier within one the tanks. "Have our scouts reported back on the village ahead of us?"

A trooper turned towards him. "Hostiles have pulled out, friendlies are all that's left. Mostly women and children."

"See if you cannot spare some rations, they will be hungry," said Eret.

However before any of them could do anything, soldier immediately picked something up heading towards them.

"Sir, enemy ships are entering into our sector!" he announced.

The bombers then appeared and began dropping their armaments on top of the village, Eret and his men were hit with the impact from the blast.

"Damage report!" Eret ordered, who was unaware of their target.

"We haven't been hit, they attacked the village!" said the trooper horrified.

Eret eyes widened as he immediately opened the hatch of the tank and saw the burning village in front of him.

"Organise a rescue team and get the General Astrid!" he ordered.

* * *

Astrid was currently having a meal with Jacsem as she tried desperately to see sense.

"Look, I know you have very little reason to trust me, but I assure you we are nothing like Johann and the First Order," Astrid assured. "We would even have the Republic send you aid to help you rebuild everything that's been destroyed."

Jacsem looked at her curiously. "And tell me will you be leaving men behind the security?"

"For a while, just to maintain the peace," Astrid assured.

Jacsem snorted. "Sounds more like another military occupation to me and you wonder why I don't trust you?"

Astrid sighed, but before she could say anything else you immediately got a message on her comm. She then immediately pulled out her communicating a holographic image of Eret appeared.

"Eret is something the matter?" Astrid asked.

"I regret to inform you that the First Order have started a firebombing campaign, several villages in our sector have already been destroyed," said Eret regretfully. "I've sent aid to assist any survivors, but it doesn't look good."

Everyone then immediately stopped eating as they had overheard the conversation. Astrid had a feeling that Jacsem might now listen to reason, though she wished that it hadn't come with such a cost.

"Make the arrangements," said Jacsem looking at Astrid. "I wish to speak with the Supreme Chancellor."

* * *

It was morning and Johann was observing as his ship was being loaded with every single viable he could get his hands on.

"Is this all of it?" he said looking at his security chief.

"We're still waiting for two transports from our southern base," he informed him. "Should we depart without them?"

Johann shook his head. "I am not leaving until I have every single viable on that ship."

Viggo then walked up to him holding a communicator which was showing the hologram of Drago.

"Johann, why haven't you evacuated?" Drago demanded.

"Uh… exit strategy is taking more time to implement," Johann lied.

Drago do believe a single word he said and narrowed his eyes. "I want you out of the city before the Republic arrives!" He then turned to Viggo. "Viggo, once General Astrid invades the capital I want you to bomb it from afar."

Viggo smiled. "It shall be done my lord."

Johann approached him when he deactivated the communicator. "Don't you even think about leaving me behind!"

Viggo merely smiled cunningly.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid had managed to arrange a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor and both she and Jacsem made their way to a secluded cave in order to talk in private. Astrid activated the hollow projector and Organa's hologram appeared in front of them.

"Chancellor allow me to introduce to you Jacsem Oxebrit," said Astrid gesturing to Jacsem.

"It is a pleasure," Organa smiled.

Jacsem looked at him bluntly. "Can I be frank Lord Chancellor, I do not trust you or the Republic. I know that your Senate has been active for quite some time, ignoring the pleas of everyone been under siege by the First Order."

Organa sighed. "And I must apologise for that, but what matters now is what we can do here and now."

Astrid looked at Jacsem. "Jacsem please be reasonable, we need to work together before there's nothing left to save."

"Astrid, do you copy?" said Hiccup over her communicator.

Astrid immediately activated it. "I'm here, Hiccup."

"My fighters are taking the bombers as fast as we can, but there's just too many of them!" said Hiccup with panic in his voice. "I doubt we can stop them all, I would highly recommend that you get the people away from the cities."

"You must destroy those bombers, Hiccup, and then meet me at the capital," Astrid begged.

"I can't make any promises, but I will do what I can," Hiccup promised.

Organa looked very concerned. "The First Order has become more aggressive of late, we need to do something before things escalate."

"Like now I'm more concerned about the safety of my people," said Jacsem.

Astrid looked at Organa. "Chancellor, Jacsem's people are concerned there will be another military occupation after the liberation."

"Then I can assure you that the Republic will not establish a presence, not without permission," Organa promised.

Astrid looked at Jacsem. "And since I am the leader of the Resistance, I promise the same thing, but I must insist that we capture Johann alive. We believe that he has intel regarding a massive weapon that could obliterate an entire star system, we need to know the details of it and its location."

Jacsem nodded. "Then we will work together and prevent that from happening."

"Then let's take the fight to them," said Astrid.

Then both she and Jacsem left the cave and looked at the rebels.

"Okay men, the time has come to free our people!" Jacsem announced.

Everyone then immediately cheered.

* * *

It was nearly midday and Viggo approached Johann.

"My spies have told me that Astrid has joined forces with Jacsem's rebels," he informed him. "They now have the manpower to take the capital."

Johann looked furious. "How could this have happened? I still can't believe they managed to destroy an entire dreadnought!"

"Clearly they had some inside information," Viggo assumed. "You have to remember that the Resistance is indeed crafty, we haven't even been able to locate their new base."

"Nevertheless they will still have a tough time beating the capital, the rocky terrain prevents them from using their tanks and we have our patrols patrolling these safest routes," said Johann confidently. "There is absolutely no way they can go unnoticed and will easily be able to repel them."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Johann, you might end up making the same mistake as your predecessors," Viggo advised.

Johann glared at him, but remain quiet.

* * *

Astrid and the twins were currently with the rebels as they were making their way through passageways that were directly underneath the capital.

"So this is how you able to get people in and out without being detected," said Astrid looking impressed.

Jacsem smiled. "Is the best way to free slaves in there so many of them that no one notices. Do you think that Agent Eret will be able to distract the enemy?"

Astrid immediately pulled out her communicator in a hologram of Eret appeared. "Eret, how's it looking at there?"

"We're approaching the capital, but our tanks are far too big to go over the rocky terrain as we predicted," said Eret. "We'll be forced to go on foot and is a high probability that will encounter patrols, but don't worry General we have everything under control."

Astrid looked at Jacsem. "I think it's safe to say that we're already."

Ruffnut held her hand up. "Excuse me, but how exactly are we going to take control of the city there's not that many of us?"

Tuffnut nodded. "Unless you have a magical power of making Stormtroopers disappear."

Jacsem smiled. "Oh, I do have a way and I think that it will cause a nice little distraction and quite a bit of chaos."

* * *

Johann was in his mansion feeling more than a little uneasy, which got worse when Viggo approached him.

"It is time to leave, the resistance is practically on our doorstep," Viggo informed him.

Then one of Johann's security guards appeared. "Sir, the last shipments of treasure are approaching."

Johann smiled. "Just in time, get those carriers into the gates as quickly as possible!"

* * *

Jacsem then removed a steel grate from on top of him and found himself in a stable, he then began to assist Astrid and the rest of his rebels into the stables.

"Where our way?" Astrid asked.

"This is where they keep the fathiers for the big races," Jacsem explained. "I figured that if we want to free the city we should start with them."

Astrid smiled as she got the idea. "I like the way you think." And then pulled out her communicator and contacted Eret. "Eret, you best prepare yourself for little bit of chaos in the city."

* * *

Johann was watching with glee as the final transport had entered into the city gates.

"Get that cruiser unloaded and put the last bit of treasure on the shuttle, it's time we left," said Johann.

However, then suddenly he heard cries coming from the city and immediately turned and found something was going on in the streets.

"What's happening?" Johann demanded.

His security officer immediately pulled out a communicator and a holographic image of a Stormtrooper appeared.

"What's going on?"

"Sir, the fathiers are going on a rampage!" the trooper panicked as he immediately ducked in time to avoid foods from trampling over him. "It's the resistance I think they freed them! The crushing anything in their site, our men are completely standard trying to subdue them. They would erect a good number of casinos.

Johann just stood there stunned. "Get them under control! We can't have chaos inside our own walls and the Resistance is practically on top of us!"

"They're already are!" said the security officer pointing outside.

Johann turned and saw a collection of speeder bikes and more fathiers approaching them a fast. Then a rocket richly blew down the gate and they began storming inside the city.

Johann slammed his hand on his table. "Escort me to my ship!"

* * *

Astrid and Jacsem were actually leading the fathiers as they were riding one themselves. Jacsem was doing the driving as Astrid was shooting any Stormtrooper or security officer in their wake.

"Eret has no doubt stormed the capital now," Astrid informed him.

"Then you better go and make sure that Johann doesn't stamp off, we can take the rest from here," said Jacsem.

Astrid nodded immediately jumped off the fathiers and immediately ran through the streets not forget to landing pad.

* * *

Johann had already leach the landing pad, but then he saw Viggo ordering his shuttle and saw a large smile on the Sith Lords face. His face opened with horror as the cargo door began to close and the shuttle took off.

"My ship!" Johann cried.

* * *

Viggo immediately contacted Drago. "I'm afraid that Johann refused to retreat in time," he lied.

Drago looked immensely disappointed. "Serves me right for siding with a greedy merchant. Either way we can allow him to live now, he knows too much and will easily break under questioning. Order the bombers to destroy the capital immediately."

* * *

Astrid soon reached the landing pad and immediately drew out her virbo-axe and immediately began to engage the two security guards that had accompanied Johann. They immediately fire their blasters at her, but she was moving too fast and she struck one of them and then quickly kicked the second one hard in the face. She then pointed her axe straight at Johann.

"Surrender," she said.

Johann held out his hands. "General Astrid, perhaps we can come to a compromise."

"Unfortunately, I'm not exactly interested in a compromise, especially when I have everything I need," Astrid smiled.

"Then it's a good thing that a surrender will be unnecessary, because were all about to die!" Johann yelled as he pointed up.

Astrid turned and saw for bombers heading straight towards them, but then at the last possible second Hiccup's X-Wing appeared and he immediately shot them down.

"That was way too close," Hiccup sighed with relief.

Johann then found himself completely surrounded by members of the Resistance and Jacsem's rebels.

"I surrender," said Johann as he raised his hands.

Astrid looked at Jacsem and smiled. "It would seem as if you have earned your freedom." She then looked at the other rebels. "All of you."

"And we wish to join in your fight," said Jacsem looking at Astrid. "If what you say is true, then we will surely dive we do not fight together as one."

"The Resistance is happy to have you."


	19. A Failed Assassination

Hiccup's flagship the _Drimillon_ was flying through hyperspace making it way to Coruscant. They were handing the prisoner transfer of Johann and they were pumping him with information on their way.

"Do you think he'll crack?" Rex asked as he and Hiccup made their way down the corridor.

"He's got to," said Hiccup. "The information he holds could be vital for the war effort. Speaking of which how are things looking on the front lines?"

"Colonels Thuggory and Camicazi are assisting the Republic on the front lines, they managed to repel an attack off of Naboo and Ryloth," Rex informed him. "It would seem as if cutting off one of the major supply routes have certainly damaged the manoeuvrability."

Hiccup nodded. "That was partially the reason why we attacked Cantonica, but Johann informed us that they managed to escape with a good portion of treasure. It will certainly tide them over for a while and though no doubt find other contributors."

"That's why we have Alvin keeping the nose to the ground to see we can't boot out more the supply routes," said Rex. "However, we have suffered some losses the Second Fleet had been completely annihilated when it tried to invade Bespin."

"An entire fleet gone and the First Fleet is still in shambles," said Hiccup gravely. "I fear there's not much we can do to assist the Republic, there's still virtually new which means they don't have that the fleet yet."

Rex nodded in agreement. "I'm still surprised the First Order was able to create such an armada of virtually overnight."

"Is because they're concerned over safety so long as it gets the results," said Hiccup.

They soon reached the blade where they found Astrid interrogating Johann.

"We know that you have the information we seek and I suggest that you make it easy on yourself and tell us," she said.

"If I do that then the Emperor would kill me," said Johann quivering slightly.

"Newsflash, you no longer useful to him which means you're more a liability and your kill you in an instant," said Astrid. "Have you heard what happened to Gleb, she was killed because she outlived her usefulness? The same thing is going to happen to you if you do not help us take down the First Order."

Astrid decided to let him pond on her for a while and exited the cell door and she looked at Hiccup.

"What your opinion?" she asked.

Hiccup looked at Johann. "I can definitely tell you that he scared, but I don't know if it's because of you or the Emperor. At the moment he's conflicted and I do sense a bit of betrayal from him."

Astrid frowned as she looked back at Johann. "He did say that Viggo betrayed him."

Hiccup nodded. "You know there was no way we could have taken down a dreadnought if had provided us with the information. Also get the feeling that he left Viggo behind on purpose knowing that we would destroy the bombers."

"You think he's turning his back on the First Order?" Rex asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm not sure what to think."

* * *

Meanwhile Drago had been given the unpleasant news that Johann was alive and now was in the hands of the Resistance.

"How could you let this happen?" Drago roared looking at Viggo. "Johann has now become a liability, he will tell the resistance everything he knows about Project Bewilderbeast."

Viggo remained perfectly calm. "My Lord, I nearly did what you instructed. It is hardly my fault that the bombers want able to complete their mission. I should also need to remind you that Hiccup is a skilled pilot as well you know."

Drago growled in frustration. "Everything is falling apart, combined with the Republic the Resistance is creating holes in our lines of defence. It's now more important that we get Project Bewilderbeast operational as soon as possible."

Moff Tarkin was present in the meeting. "My Lord, we are very close to completion and soon the whole galaxy will know that no one can stand against the First Order."

"Have we been able to locate their base?" Drago demanded.

"No," said Viggo regretfully. "Grand Admiral Thrawn believes they have selected the planet in wild space. Without a known star chart it will be impossible for us to calculate a safe route. Unfortunately for us, the Resistance knows this and knows that we would rather destroy their ships than taking them over."

Drago frowned. "Are you suggesting that we try and infiltrate a Resistance ship?"

"It would be the most prudent course of action," said Viggo.

Krgoan scoffed as he entered the chamber. "And a waste of resources, we do far better to destroy the rebellion where it stands. First we need to break their spirit and once that happens there will fall into line like everyone else."

Viggo narrowed his eyes. "As predictable as ever, Krogan. It is my personal experience however that fear is not an effective tool. It could easily make them to push harder against our efforts and they have already proven that we are weak."

He then looked at the Emperor. "Or so with a Jedi now joining the fray it has unnerved our troops. They hear the stories of the Jedi cutting through thousands of battle droids during the Clone Wars. Let us not forget that Hiccup has become a symbol to rally behind and more people are joining the Resistance."

Drago looked enraged. "I am making my way to Bewilderbeast Basic personally. Perhaps my presence will get the soldiers to complete it that much more quickly, in the meantime I want all efforts in wiping out the resistance I don't care how, but I want them wiped out once and for all!"

They all bowed and immediately left the chambers.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was in his quarters and he was busy finishing his model of a starfighter when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. To his pleasant surprise it turned out to be Astrid as he immediately got to his feet. "Astrid? I-I wasn't expecting you."

Astrid chuckled slightly. "You know there's no need to be so formal with me, we are together remember."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I know, I know."

Astrid then began looking around his room and she began to examine all his model ships. "You've got quite a collection."

"Even a Jedi needs a hobby," he shrugged.

Astrid nodded. "I suppose they do, especially when there was leading troops into battle."

Hiccup placed down the model he was making. "Why are you here?"

Astrid looked at him. "I've noticed that you've become a bit more distant in our relationship."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Really, I haven't noticed."

"That's exactly your problem," said Astrid bluntly. "I understand that we are at war and you especially can't afford to be too emotional. I mean anything could happen in war, like you been frozen in carbonite."

"Never gonna let that go, are you?" Hiccup asked.

"You're dodging the question," Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid I do care for you, but you know as a Jedi I can't be too engrossed in a relationship. I know that I've been taking you for granted over these past few weeks, but it's not because I don't love you."

Astrid nodded. "I know, I'm just being silly. Though I wouldn't mind if we had some time alone, you know a picnic, a beautiful sandy beach?"

Hiccup smiled. "So would I, but sadly we are in a war and the two of us are two of the biggest generals in that war."

Astrid sighed. "The price of being a leader, though you would have thought they would have vacations as well."

"They probably do, but I doubt they can have them at the same time."

Astrid then sat down next to him. "Then I'll just have to settle having you here and now."

The two of them then kissed and they were so engrossed in their passion that they fell onto the bed.

* * *

On an Arquitens-class command cruiser, Thrawn was looking at a male Duros, who was clearly a bounty hunter.

"I believe you understand the mission that the Emperor has given you, Cad Bane," he said.

"Infiltrate the Resistance cruiser and eliminate Johann before he breaks," said Bane as he polished one of his pistols. "I hope your Emperor has the credits, because it's not an easy task."

"That is why we selected you for this," said Thrawn. "You do have experience when it comes to dealing with Jedi and this one in particular. Does the name Hiccup Haddock mean anything to you?"

Bane smiled. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while, would pay me his bounty if I view his head?"

"Naturally, your mission takes priority before anything else," said Thrawn flatly. "I have given you command of several elite troops and you can do with them as you see fit."

"You do realise they will be coming back," Bane reminded.

"Such is the cost of war."

Bane smiled. "So long as I get paid I'll do what you want Admiral."

* * *

Hiccup awoke to the sound of alarm and lying down next to him was Astrid, who also sat up.

"What's happening?" Astrid asked she quickly reached for her clothes.

"No idea."

* * *

Once the two of them were dressed they immediately make their way to the bridge as quickly as they could. Gustav and Rex were already on the scene trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asked.

Rex looked at them. "Generals, for some reason we have dropped out of hyperspace. I'm willing to bet that it was sabotaged."

Astrid frowned. "How is that possible?"

"Someone could have played stowaway inside the cargo," Gustav offered. "We've already got our men searching for the saboteur."

"Are we sure it's not an engine failure?" Hiccup asked.

Rex shook his head. "No, sir. We checked the engines before we left and they were all working correctly."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "You think that it's the First Order trying to rescue Johann?"

Hiccup frowned. "More likely that trying to silence him. Gustav, Rex I want the two of you to guard Johann with our most trusted men. Also be careful any of them paid off we don't want a similar incident like when we lost Nute Gunray."

"Who?" Gustav asked.

"He was the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and a high-ranking member of the Separatists during the Clone Wars," Rex explained. "We did have him captured during that war, but we were betrayed from the inside Captain of the Senate Guards, who was bribed. Jokes on him, he was later killed before he got paid."

"You think a similar incident could happen?" Gustav asked looking at Hiccup.

"I don't know, but we can't risk losing Johann and so we can't take the chance," said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded in agreement. "I agree. We need to strengthen our security around the prison cells."

"Sir, Star Destroyer had just come out of hyperspace!" said a bridge officer.

They immediately turned and indeed saw a Star Destroyer appearing out of nowhere.

"No way this is a coincidence," said Hiccup and looked at Gustav and Rex. "You two better take your positions and make sure nothing happens to Johann."

"Yes, sir," Rex saluted.

The bridge officer then immediately turned. "Sir, we have TIE Fighters approaching opposition and they got boarding ships!"

No one waste any time and immediately fired upon the ships, but they were moving too fast and it was clear that they would board the ship.

Rex reached for his communicator. "Attention everyone, prepare for boarding!"

The boarding craft immediately penetrated the ship and once they opened up, Death troopers exited from them and immediately they opened fire upon the troopers that took positions. However, there were just too many of them and clearly they were better trained as the slaughtered every trooper in the corridor with only a few casualties.

A lieutenant then immediately raised his communicator. "Captain Rex, Death troopers have breached are hull. The clearly here to rescue Johann—"

The message cut out and they assume that the lieutenant had just been shot.

Hiccup immediately looked at Rex and Gustav. "I want you to two guard Johann, assist our men on the battle front."

"And I'll head straight down to the engines and see what's going on," said Astrid.

Immediately they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Gustav and Rex made their way to the break and found Johann sitting there smiling. "I see that everything is not going according to plan, soon I will be rescued and after—"

Gustav raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think it's a rescue? They could just be here to shut you up."

* * *

Meanwhile on one of the boarding ships, Bane waited until the coast was clear before exiting out of one of them. He then quickly made his way into the ventilation shaft and began to crawl through it and using the information that had been provided to him, he began making his way to the detention level.

* * *

Meanwhile Resistance troopers were trying to hold back the Death troopers, but they were getting overrun. Then suddenly emerging around the corner was Hiccup who quickly sliced through the blast of one of the troopers.

They quickly turned and were about to fire at him but he quickly spun around and sliced through three of them through the chest. He then immediately deflected a shot coming from the troopers behind him taking them out one by one until they were all gone.

The sergeant in charge immediately approached him. "You came just in time, sir. It looks like that's all of them."

Hiccup frowned. "I'm afraid not, I sense a very familiar presence on the ship and it's not a friendly one."

* * *

Astrid had finally made her way to the engine room and found several engineers trying to figure out what the problem was.

"What's up with the hyperdrive?" she said.

"It looks like it was sliced, General," said the chief engineer.

"Any chance this could have happened before we left?" Astrid enquired.

The chief engineer shook his head. "No, we always doublecheck the engines before taking off the make sure they aren't sabotaged. It's clear that we have a stowaway on board."

"We need to enter into hyperspace as quickly as possible," Astrid informed him. "The last thing we want more boarding ships penetrating are hull."

"We can have this fixed in under an hour, ma'am."

"I'll give you half that."

"It doesn't work that way, an hour is the best I can do."

Astrid sighed. "In that case I better try and find our saboteur."

* * *

Gustav and Rex had just been given the all clear that all the enemy troopers have been utilised.

Gustav looked at Johann. "So much for your rescue or your elimination."

Then suddenly there was a massive explosion coming from one of the elevators and suddenly there was blaster fire and two of the troopers were taken out. Then suddenly emerging from the smoke was Bane.

"Cad Bane!" Rex gasped.

Gustav looked at him. "You know him?"

"Back during the Clone Wars, he was a bounty hunter that work for the separatists every now and then and he was one of the best," said Rex as he immediately pulled out his pistols.

"I still am," Bane smiled. "It's a pleasure seeing you again Captain, I thought they put you clones out to pasture!"

"I might be obsolete, but I can still hold a blaster!" said Rex and immediately fired at him.

Bane rolled forwards and then quickly fired his blast is in rapid succession. Gustav quickly jumped in front of Rex and began to deflect the shot with his lightsaber, but then Bane fired a cable that wrapped itself around him and sent an electric shock knocking him to the ground.

Rex looked through fired his pistols at him again and fired. Bane activated the jets on his boots lifting himself into the air and then slammed into Rex, crashing him into the cell wall.

Johann looked at him. "Are you here to save me?"

Bane smiled. "The Emperor finds you no longer useful he has sent me to eliminate you before you blab to the Republic."

Johann slowly moved back. "Whatever he's paying you I can double it, I'll out triple it!"

Bane scoffed. "You no longer have any assets to bargain with an even if you did, it would go against my contract. It's nothing personal, it's just a business."

Bane then opened the cell and raised his pistol at Johann, but then suddenly he was pushed back by Gustav.

Rex and raised his communicator. "Sir, it's Bane, he's here to eliminate the prisoner!"

"I'm on my way," said Hiccup and gestured to the troop standing next to him to follow him.

Gustav held his lightsaber firmly in hand and was pointing it directly at Bane.

"Do yourself a favour kid and stand down," said Bane.

"And let you kill our prisoner, I think not," said Gustav.

Rex had got back onto his feet and was advancing towards Bane, he then tried to make a dive. However, Bane clearly saw this coming and ducked, he then quickly performed a back kick sending Rex flying. Gustav then immediately rushed towards him and swung his lightsaber, but Bane jumped back to avoid the blade.

He then pulled out his blast when fired a shot that caught Gustav's arm, forcing him to drop his lightsaber. When he looked up he found that Bane's pistol was now aiming directly at his head.

"You should have listened to me when you have a chance, boy," said Bane with a smile.

Then suddenly a massive Force slammed him into the wall, everyone turned and found Hiccup had just exited the lift with his hand outstretched.

"Get away from my Padawan, Bane!" Hiccup roared.

Bane lifted himself up and smiled at Hiccup. "Hiccup Haddock, it's been a long time."

"It has," Hiccup acknowledged. "The last time we met was when you tried to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor on Naboo."

"And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for Ragnar," Bane growled angrily.

"A bit ironic that you actually saved his life, isn't it?" Hiccup smirked. "Now do yourself a favour and surrender, there's no way you can walk out of this."

Bane aimed his pistol directly at Hiccup. "You know I could be a very rich man if I take your head as well as killing your prisoner here." His eyes then turned to Rex and Gustav, who had risen to their feet. "But it seems as if I'm outnumbered."

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "That was a little too easy for you."

Bane smiled and then suddenly there was a massive explosion that caused the entire ship to shock. Bane took advantage of their unbalanced and immediately activated his jet thrusters on his boots and rocketed towards the elevator.

Hiccup drew his lightsaber and try to strike Bane as he flew over him. However, Bane skilfully avoided the blade and landed at the elevator which was now running haywire. He then jumped into the lift shaft completely vanished.

"After him!" Hiccup ordered as he used the Force to open the elevator doors.

However, when they opened at the elevator began moving up and down erratically making it impossible for anyone to follow Bane.

"What happened?" Gustav asked.

Rex made his way over to the controls. "I don't know how, but he somehow managed to cause the system to go on overload. All the doors and lifts are running haywire, I'm afraid chasing after him is not going to be easy."

Hiccup immediately raised his communicator. "Astrid what just happened."

Astrid was currently in the control centre of the ship and she had just removed a device.

"It would seem our stowaway did more than shut down our hyperdrive," she informed him. "They placed some sort of device that sorted out most of the electrics down here."

"How do the engines look?" Hiccup asked.

"The engineers are doing everything they can to get them operational, I'm still trying to find the stowaway, but they could be just about anyone," said Astrid biting her lip. "I've had trusted men guard the engineers, just in case they try something."

Hiccup looked at Gustav and Rex. "I want you to do remain here and guard Johann."

Gustav approached Hiccup. "Hiccup, don't you think I should go with you we would stand a better chance of beating Bane?"

Hiccup nodded. "I can't say that I disagree, but protecting Johann is more important than anything else. Besides you do not know Bane like I do, he would no doubt have an escape plan in place."

Rex nodded in agreement. "He will no doubt commandeer ship in our hangar bay."

"And we cannot let that happen," said Hiccup.

Gustav looked at him as he made his way to the elevator. "Good luck."

Hiccup nodded. "You too."

Hiccup then immediately jumped into the elevator and began sliding down the shaft.

* * *

Astrid meanwhile was trying to think one step ahead of their saboteur and wondered what he would go after next.

"They seems to be coordinating efforts with Bane," she deduced. "How else would they be able to create that distraction? But now Bane is on the run, but he would carry on the mission but how can he do that with Hiccup chasing after him?"

Her eyes then widened as she realised something. "Of course. Divide and conquer."

* * *

Hiccup was using the Force in order to track down Bane and sensed that he was making his way to the communication room. Without hesitation, he immediately followed him, because if he somehow managed to disrupt the communications then they wouldn't be able to coordinate efforts.

He soon found himself in the communication room and found him face-to-face with Bane, who just sat in a chair without a care in the world.

"You been waiting long?" Hiccup asked with a small smile.

"Just wondering how long it would be into you get here," Bane shrugged.

Hiccup kept a close eye on him as he began to walk around him. "I take it that the plan is to disrupt locations across the entire ship and then you and your friend will be able to move freely across the entire ship?"

Bane smiled. "Nice to see that you're still as sharp as ever, though I am a bit surprised that you and your Padawan didn't come and apprehend me together?"

Hiccup smiled. "And leave the prisoner entirely unprotected, do you take me for a fool?"

Bane shrugged. "I suppose it was too much to ask, but tell me have you deduce the identity of my associate?"

"I have an inkling, they would have to be someone you have worked with previously," Hiccup assumed. "Someone that is skill with infiltration and sabotage and clearly someone that was on Cantonica. Or perhaps someone who can blend in with her surroundings."

Hiccup's eyes turn to a trooper that had just entered the room and then suddenly he began to change form. Now standing before him was a female Clawdite and she merely smiled at him.

"You really are sharp one," she said.

Hiccup sighed. "Cato Parasitti, having seen you since you infiltrated the Jedi Temple during the Clone Wars. Though I am a bit surprised that you're working with Bane, things didn't end well for you last time?"

"Comes with the job," said Parasitti.

"Ever fought about finding another line of work?" Hiccup asked.

She then raised her rightful directly at Hiccup. "Not when the benefits outweigh the risks."

She was about to pull the trigger when suddenly she felt in a massive electric shock and she fell to the ground unconscious. Standing directly behind her was Astrid holding her virbo-axe and smiled.

"It looks like the risks outweighed the benefits from where I'm standing," she said.

Bane narrowed his eyes and looked to the two of them. "Raising against two Resistance generals, I guess my bounty has just doubled."

Astrid stood next to Hiccup. "So this is Cad Bane, didn't he once held the entire Senate hostage?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Not the entire Senate, but he did threaten to blow this Senate building if we didn't release a single prisoner." His eyes then turned to Bane. "Though it then pretty well for the prisoner did it? I take it that you were never able to find the person responsible for his death?"

Bane scoffed. "That would have been a waste of time, I don't get paid for investigating crimes. Though I do admit that it was a waste of time hunting down that scumbag." He then immediately aimed his pistols at both Hiccup and Astrid. "Though I won't consider it a waste by killing the two of you and take your heads as proof of your bounties."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "We don't have time to be playing games."

He then outstretched his hand and suddenly Bane found himself being tossed across the room and found himself unable to move as some invisible force was pressing him against the wall.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Tie him up, looks like with got a few more prisoners to transfer."

* * *

Once they successfully apprehended both Bane and Parasitti they managed to restore the _Drimillon_ and were continuing their course back to Coruscant. Both Hiccup and Astrid immediately contacted Organa of the situation.

"If they wanted to indeed kill Johann, then he has very vital information," Organa nodded.

"Fortunately we were able to prevent the assassination attempt, but they may very well try and do it again," said Hiccup.

"Don't worry we have the best security on Coruscant," Organa assured. "We've also got a few people that I eager to interrogate your prisoner and they would happily take both Bane and Parasitti off your hands."

"Tell us as soon as you have any information, the sooner we locate Project Bewilderbeast the better" said Astrid.

Organa nodded. "I agree, the First Order could destroy the entire Republic in one fail swoop and prevent uprisings on every single world. In the meanwhile we will continue our assault against the First Order."

The hologram of this Supreme Chancellor soon faded and both Hiccup and Astrid were walking across the bridge.

"To think we can really beat the First Order?" Astrid asked looking a bit concerned. "We've already lost Berk, not to mention your father."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I would hope for a peaceful solution, but Drago has no intentions of peace. He won't stop until the entire galaxy is under his rule, we have no choice but to fight and this time we have to make sure that the Dark Side of the Force stays in the shadows where it belongs or else another time will rise and we'll find ourselves in war again."

Astrid then intertwined her hand with Hiccup's and then they watched as the ship entered into hyperspace.


	20. Power of the Senate

Hiccup and Astrid were on Coruscant, both them was sitting down in shares inside Supreme Chancellor Organa's office, Ragnar was with them by a hologram and Padmé was also with them.

"You're saying that the Republic is not committing more troops?" said Astrid in disbelief. "Last time I checked were at war with the First Order."

"Correction you're at war with the First Order, the Republic is only supporting you with a majority of their fleet," Padmé corrected. "The main reason why the Senate is not committing more forces is because they believe that you're being a bit warmongering, some of the Senators feel as if the First Order isn't the threat you make them out to be."

"Translation she means that they're being bought by the First Order," said Ragnar.

Padmé smiled at him. "As observant as ever Master Ragnar."

"But we have proved that the making a giant super weapon?" said Astrid in disbelief.

"When money is involved common sense means little," said Hiccup sadly. "It is exactly this in action which caused the blockade around Naboo and placed Imperious in charge. I had hoped that the New Republic would not be as corrupt."

"We're only a few years old, Hiccup," Padmé reminded. "Not to mention the Empire dissolving the Senate did not help matters."

Organa held his hands. "Which is why we need to discuss the problem. I agree that the First Order is indeed a threat, they are after all the remnants of the old Empire. There again I am not very keen about going into war, even at full strength the New Republic is a bit short of strength."

"Which is why we need a combined fleets together and create coordinated attacks," said Hiccup. "Is there any way that you can persuade the Senate to give us more ships."

Organa sighed. "In three divided that they might put me in a vote of no confidence and with so much bribery going around that would be disastrous."

"I thought capturing Johann would stop the bribery," Astrid sighed.

Ragnar turn to Padmé. "Can't Senator Amidala assist in this? I know that it is a bit backwards to what you normally speak out about."

"To put it mildly," Padmé sighed.

Astrid leaned over towards Hiccup. "What are they talking about?"

"Senator Amidala is a true patriot, but during the Clone Wars she tried everything she could to bring peace. She was against the bill to create a new army for the Republic, hoping that we could persuade the Separatists to rejoin, but it didn't work."

Ragnar sighed. "Padmé, I know it is against everything you believe in. I mean you only act as a spy for the Rebels, in the hopes to restore the Republic. But we both know that if the Republic is to return what it used to be then we need to remove corruption the best way to do that is by wiping out the First Order."

"Don't you think that is been a bit extreme?" Organa asked.

Astrid then got to her feet. "With all due respect Chancellor, we didn't exactly go after every single Imperial ship after we won the Galactic Civil War. If we had done we might have been able to prevent the First Order from rising."

Padmé shook her head. "How did we come to this? When we started the Galactic Civil War, it was to restore the Republic to its former glory and to help people. Now we're reverting back to once we were, can't we go through 10 years without a war brewing up?"

Ragnar looked at her sympathetically. "Senator, we don't like this any more than you do. However, you can't deny that the First Order won't stop until the Republic is no more. I'm half inclined to believe that they are going to target Coruscant as their first target."

"Is this one of your predictions?" Hiccup asked.

"No it's fact," said Ragnar gravely. "Let us face it the First Order has two main targets the Republic and the Resistance. Now while our home base is well hidden, they will attack at the core of the Republic and I will certainly create a message for the entire galaxy."

Organa closed his eyes. "The Senate is going to be in session later today, the two of you are indeed welcome to express your opinions. I however cannot promise how things are going to go."

"Let's just hope that the Senate is listening," said Hiccup.

* * *

Drago was now personally on Bewilderbeast Station, which in fact was a planet that had completely been hollowed out and had a massive canon placed in the centre of it. There was still some construction going on, but it was certainly near completion.

Standing next to Drago was Tarkin. "Everything is going as scheduled my lord, even with the loss of our most precious financial backer."

"Make sure it's finished in time, I'm afraid that our attempt to eliminate Johann failed and he might now be more than willing to hand out information that could jeopardise entire organisation in exchange for protection," Drago growled.

"You have nothing to fear my lord, I have instructed Grand Admiral Thrawn to strengthen our defences and both Lord Krogan and Viggo are attacking the Resistance every which way. Also the bribes that we have installed in the Senate will prevent the Republic from providing more aid."

Drago raised and eye. "Are you so sure? Not with powerful politicians like Senator Amidala in their back pocket. We haven't even been able to locate the Resistance base." He then immediately turn to the sky. "I can't even sense the Jedi, it's almost as if they disappear from existence when they reach this secret base of theirs. I can only happen that it has a strong connection to the Force and it isn't on any of our star charts."

"What about the information we recovered from the Jedi Archives?" Tarkin enquired.

Drago looked at him. "You think I would be wasting our time if I was not certain! I am more convinced than ever that Valka founded during her travels yet to find with a Jedi are hiding."

Tarkin could see that he was angering his lord and master. "My apologies, my lord, but I have every guaranteed that it won't be long until we rid ourselves both of the Republic and the Resistance."

* * *

Back on Coruscant, the Senate was now in session and Organa had taken his place in centre stage. Sitting with Padmé were both Hiccup and Astrid and Astrid in particular was feeling a bit nervous.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked.

"It's just that I've never talked to this many people, let alone throughout the entire Republic," said Astrid nervously.

Hiccup looked at her calmly. "Just take a deep breath and try and ignore the cameras."

The Vice Chancellor then immediately stood up. "The Senate is now in session to discuss the current threat of the First Order."

The first one to make their way onto the Senate floor was a male chagrian. "May I begin the proceedings?"

"The floor recognises Senator Zain," said the Vice Chancellor.

Padmé looked at hiccup and Astrid as he began his speech. "That is Senator Zain, he is our main opposition against moving forces. We believe that he is the one being paid off by the First Order."

"I definitely since the deception from him," Hiccup nodded.

"May I begin to state that all these facts that has been given to the Senate are given asked by the upstarts known as the Resistance," Zain began. "They are the ones that wish us to go into war and have done, they are the ones that are endangering the peace we've had over these many years. Most other members are actually Berkain we know how much they like going to war, even more than the Mandalorians."

There were some mumbles of agreement within the Senate.

Padmé then rose to her feet. "Senator Zain, I believe that you're being very unfair on the Resistance. They merely recognise the First Order as the threat it poses, it stands against everything we stand for and the remnants of the Galactic Empire, something which we fought against many years ago.

"I should also point out the Senate that Emperor Drago has kidnapped civilians, brainwashed them into loyal soldiers and attacked many worlds in the Outer Rim, we can no longer stand by and let this happen. The First Order's unprovoked attack on Voss needed to be responded and Supreme Chancellor was right in doing so."

"And as a result has pull us into a war!" Zain spat. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but during the Clone Wars doing you look for a peaceful solution to end the blood he war? I find very hypocritical that you are doing the exact opposite now!"

There were a few more mumbles of agreement among the senators.

"Believe me the last thing I wanted is a war," said Padmé sadly. "However, the Separatists merely pulled away from the Republic because they no longer had faith in it. During the reign of the Galactic Empire I did my best to prevent a war, but I could see you there was no way that we could change anyone's minds with words. I love the Republic, but what I hate more is a corrupt Republic that cares more about money than people's lives."

"What are you implying Senator," Zain asked.

Padmé looked at all the senators in attendance. "In hopes to convince you with me today are two of the Resistance generals that have been fighting to save as many lives as they can. I present to you the leader of Berk, Astrid Hofferson, and Jedi Grandmaster Hiccup in the hopes that they can convince you."

Hiccup was the first to speak. "I'm sure as everyone if you know that the Emperor of the Galactic Empire was none other than a Sith Lord, who lied and schemed his way into power and caused chaos by creating the Clone War. Now his apprentice, a former Jedi Knight, has taken his place and is now leading the First Order and he has become a far more brutal leader than his master ever could be."

Zain scoffed. "Then it sound as if it's more of the Jedi fight then ours, why don't you fight this war by yourselves and leave us out of it?"

Hiccup looked at him. "We Jedi our peacekeepers, not soldiers. While we gladly lead the Republic in wartime as generals, we cannot fight an entire army alone. Also need I remind you that it is the duty of the Jedi to serve the Republic of all of its capacity, but there are very few of us left now and the Republic has yet to raise a finger to assist all those who are crying out the help?"

Hiccup then turned to the senators. "The most dangerous weapon of all is greed, credits are flying around here and now one sees it. I'm not saying that every single senator here is blinded by greed, but I am willing to believe that most of you are and you do not see the threat that is before you. The First Order will not stop until the entire Republic is destroyed, is that exactly what you want?"

Immediately there were many yells coming from the senators so much so that the Vice Chancellor had to slam his staff into the ground.

"Order! We will have order!" he yelled at the top of his voice and then he turned to Hiccup. "Master Hiccup, need I remind where you now stand and I would be careful of your accusations."

"My apologies senators," said Hiccup sincerely. "I didn't mean any offence, I was just implying that the First Order is the threat that we are making them out to be and they will destroy you if you do not aid us."

Zain narrowed his eyes. "Master Hiccup, I think that many senators here remember your contribution during the Clone Wars and I'm sure that many here are thankful that you saved their worlds. Even Chancellor Organa, owes you a debt of gratitude after saving his world from destruction by the hands of the Empire. But tell me you here cash in your chips hoping that they would repay their debt to you?"

Hiccup looked at him calmly. "I would never sink so low into doing that, but the First Order are indeed creating a weapon that can destroy an entire star system and more than likely they will target the Republic first."

Many senators began talking to themselves as Hiccup words had caused a bit of a stir.

Hiccup looked at them all. "I hope that my words reach your ears and that you all do what is right of you, if you wish to protect your worlds."

Hiccup then sat down Astrid smiled at him.

"No speech?" she said.

Hiccup smiled at her. "Thanks, but now it's your turn."

The smile on Astrid's face disappeared. "I think I would rather face the First Order."

Astrid then stood up, rather reluctantly, and then began to face all the senators. "I speak to you not as a general of the Resistance, but as the leader of my people. As many of you know the First Order has occupied my world and is now treating my people like slaves."

"Then you should not have defied them!" Zain yelled. "They probably would have let you melt well enough alone if you did not antagonise them."

Astrid turned on him. "How dare you! My predecessor sacrificed himself so that we could escape, I will not allow you to dishonour his name by implying that he was a fool." She then continued to face the senators. "My world is the first of many, but it shan't be the last. Many worlds have fallen to the First Order while you sit around and do nothing like Kashyyyk or did you perhaps forget that the Galactic Empire turned them knocking more into slaves and even strip the plan of their name!"

The Senator from Kashyyyk roared angrily.

Zain frowned. "What did he say?"

Astrid smiled. "He said that he agreed with us and that he supports us wholeheartedly."

"Why we can believe any word you say?" Zain snarled.

"Then perhaps you should try learning the languages of different species?" Astrid offered.

The Vice Chancellor nodded. "It is has she said, Senator Snonter indeed supported the Resistance. He also challenged any Senator, who says differently."

Astrid bowed to the Senator Snonter gratefully. "We appreciate the support, Senator Snonter."

Senator Snonter growled and bowed to her.

"So you have one vote in your favour," said Zain dismissively. "That still does not mean the entire Republic will come to your aid. You will want to cause this incident have already brought our soldiers into this war and for what? Fabricated plans that you created in order to assist in this pointless war."

"This war is not pointless!" Astrid yelled slamming her fist on the podium. "The original goal the Rebellion was to bring back the New Republic, to bring back democracy to the Galaxy and peace. I am honoured that I had a small part to play in order to bring back the Republic, but now you just sit around and let old problems return, is into this loss of faith what started many systems to form the Separatists."

Many Senators members in agreement and many nodded.

Organa then rose to his feet. "Senators, I hate going to war as much as any of you, but it is clear to every one of us that the First Order is a threat that will stop at nothing until they conquer the galaxy. I originally moved the Republic ships to assist Voss in its time of need and I did move Republic ships in order to guard our most precious trade routes and they were indeed attacked by the First Order. I say to you all that it is time to act and that we should assist the Resistance in their fight so that we can leave a better future for our children!"

The senators immediately cheered at Organa's words and Zain didn't look particularly pleased. "We still don't have any concrete proof about this so-called super weapon that the First Order is building."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm here," said a new voice.

Everyone turned and found that Senator Mon Mothma had now entered the proceedings and with her was Eret, who have been the one that has spoken.

"What is this?" Zain demanded.

"The floor recognises the Senator from Chandrila," said Organa.

"I'm here with Agent Eret, who has recorded footage of a confession from a man that had been providing money for the First Order," said Mon Mothma.

Suddenly appearing in front of everyone was a holographic image of Johann. "The First Order is indeed making a powerful super weapon and his target is the New Republic. Foolish senators like Zain allowed credits to sway common-sense and none of them realise that they are about to be taken out along with the entire Republic. Once Bewilderbeast Station is online, the entire galaxy will have little choice but to bow down to the First Order."

Once the recording ended there were many voices and many people were yelling at Zain and his party.

Padmé smiled at him. "It would seem as your beloved Emperor is hanging you out to dry."

Zain looks like he was trapped inside a corner and he immediately lashed out. "That recording is fake!"

"Havoc Squad was with me when we managed to extract information," said Eret. "Or are you going to question the most decorated Republic squad in the entire army?"

Zain fell down his chair looking utterly defeated.

"I think it's now time that we voted," said Organa.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid and Eret were now in the Chancellor's office having a conversation with Ragnar as they waited for the results of the vote.

"How do you think it's going to go down?" Ragnar asked.

"The First Order's schemes are now out in front of the entire Senate," said Eret with his hands behind his back. "I imagine that Zain and his party are going to be arrested and with any luck more trustworthy people will be putting in their stead."

"The Republic now feels threatened and they might just act," said Hiccup looking at Eret. "Did Johann mentioned anything else?"

Eret smiled. "He certainly did, I thing after that assassinations attempt on his life he decided to play nice and told us everything we need to know about Bewilderbeast Station. However, it's gonna take everything we have and possibly a bit more want to take them down."

"We just have to put our faith in democracy," Astrid sighed.

"And your trust is well-founded," said Organa's voice.

They immediately turned on so approaching them were Organa, Padmé and Mon Mothma.

Padmé looked at them. "We're pleased to announce that the Republic has decided to aid the Resistance in its battle against the First Order."

All of them smiled and felt a massive weight being lifted off their shoulders.

"We can't thank you enough," said Hiccup gratefully.

"It is you we should thank after showing so much corruption inside the Senate," said Organa. "After what happened with Zain, were going to make sure that this kind of corruption will never enter the Senate ever again."

"Pleased to hear it," said Hiccup gratefully.

"Now all we have to do is take down the First Order and knock Drago off his throne," said Astrid.

Hiccup then turned towards the window. "Let's just hope that that will put an end to it."

* * *

Drago was sitting upon his throne when he immediately received news about the Senate's decision and he looked utterly outraged.

"So the Republic has decided to commit all of its resources on this confrontation," he said clenching his fist. "Then there will be destroyed along with all the other rebel scum. It is time we annihilated our two enemies once and for all."


	21. Project Bewilderbeast

On Odessen, every single leader of the Resistance and the Republic had gathered in the command centre, those who did not attend were present holographic form and there were more than a few Jedi.

Astrid then stepped forward looking at everyone. "I'm grateful that all you could make it, because now it is time for us to end this war once and for all."

Many people began muttering to themselves, wondering how they were going to accomplish this.

Astrid then fought out the information they had on Bewilderbeast Station and they all immediately went quiet when they saw the station appearing on the console in a holographic form.

"As all you know, the First Order has constructed a terrifying station they dubbed Bewilderbeast Station," said Astrid looking at all them. "This station is what we can only describe as a massive laser cannon embedded in a planet and it has the power to wipe out an entire star system and it doesn't even have to be in the star system to do it. It fired a destructive beam in subhyperspace."

Everyone was immediately horrified.

"How can something that powerful even exist?" said Rex shaking his head.

Fishlegs nodded. "There's no way they will be able to harness that kind of power."

"There is a way," said Dagur as he stepped forward. "This station uses the power of a sun, as the weapon is charged the sun is drained until it disappears. Basically this station does not only destroys a solar systems, it destroys two of them."

"Surely there is a way to blow it up I mean is always a way to blow something up," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout snorted. "How can you blow up an entire planet do you happen to have an extra Red Death on you, you muttonhead."

"Actually, Tuffnut is right," said Eret as he stepped forward. "Thanks to the information that we have acquired from Johann, for this amount of power to be contained that base needs some sort of thermal oscillator which is located here." He pointed towards the hologram and suddenly the thermal oscillator was highlighted. "If we can destroy that oscillator, it may destabilise the core and cripple the weapon and possibly the planet."

"Then we just go in there and hit it with everything we've got?" said Thuggory.

"Unfortunately the entire planet is protected by a defensive shield and with an entire armada of ships," said Ragnar.

"Then will have to disable the shields," said Rex.

"I can easily use the same trick that I used in order to penetrate the shields at Dromund Kaas," said Hiccup. "However, we have more than one reason for destroying this planet because according to our information the Emperor himself is overseen the final construction."

Many people began to talk amongst themselves in utter shock.

"So the infiltration team needs to split into two sections, one to disable the shields and do as much damage to the planet as possible while the other make sure that the Emperor does not escape," said Hiccup.

"That mission will fold as Jedi," Ragnar informed everyone.

Astrid nodded. "And the team with the most critical mission will be led by Major Fishlegs."

"Me?" Fishlegs cried as his eyes shot up.

Hiccup nodded. "You can do this Fishlegs and you know it to."

Fishlegs was shaking a bit, but he regained his composure. "I won't let you down."

"It would stand any chance were going to have to send the entire Resistance and Republic fleets at the Imperial blockade," said Astrid. "There will be under the direct command of me, General Valka and Admiral Ackbar."

Hiccup looked at everyone. "I cannot express how important this mission is, if this mission succeeds we can not only cut off the head of the snake, but wipe out a good portion of the First Order's fleet and put an end to this war."

Everyone cheered and all of them began to prepare for what could be the final battle.

* * *

Hiccup was on the _Night Fury_ doing some last-minute preparations with Toothless.

"How does she look?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless roared as he held the welding gun.

"Good, we need to make sure the hyperdrive is fully functional," said Hiccup.

"Uh, Hiccup," said a voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw Gustav approaching him. "What is it Gustav? I can sense that you're feeling uneasy."

"It's just that I'm concerned about what Master Orgus talked about being too rash," Gustav frowned.

Hiccup nodded. "You think that he was talking about our plan of attack, don't you?"

Gustav nodded. "Do you think going in with our entire fleet is the wisest move? I mean if we fail to win this battle the entire Resistance and Republic will be destroyed."

"I won't disagree that is a risk," Hiccup admitted. "However the First Order is too strong and we need both fleets if we stand any chance of breaking through that blockade. On the other hand I might have an idea of round that."

* * *

Ragnar and Heather were both transporting cargo onto the _Night Fury_.

"So, this is it, huh?" said Heather unable to believe her eyes. "This battle could decide the entire outcome of the war."

Ragnar nodded. "And I have a feeling that it will be a hard one. The decisions we make today will turn the course of history and this could be our only shot to take down the Emperor."

"Which is exactly why you need every single advantage you can get," said a voice.

The two of them turned and saw Dagur making his way on board the Night Fury.

"Dagur, you're coming too?" said Heather stunned.

"I am," Dagur nodded. "Drago may not be as powerful as his predecessor, but he is still plenty strong. Besides, I've got my own business to settle with my former Emperor."

Ragnar smiled at him and extended his hand. "Then welcome to the team."

Dagur smiled and shook it.

* * *

Fishlegs was feeling a bit nervous, he's only recently been promoted to major and now he was given in charge of a task force.

"I don't know if I'm up to it," he said to himself out loud.

"If General Hiccup and Astrid think that you're up to it, then so do I," said a voice behind him.

Fishlegs turned and saw Rex approaching him. "Do you really think so?"

Rex nodded. "I do, so don't doubt yourself especially with a mission this important. Every single one of us are behind you."

"And we know that you won't let us down," said Eret.

"I still think I could do better, but in the Generals say that you're good now I'll trust their judgement," Snotlout shrugged.

"We don't really care who leads," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut nodded. "We only care about blowing something up."

Fishlegs looked at all them. "Thanks guys and I promise I won't let you down."

* * *

Hiccup had just about finished his preparations when Astrid approached him.

"You guys done?" Astrid asked.

"Everything will need for the mission," Hiccup nodded as he turned to look at her. "I take it that you got my proposal?"

Astrid nodded. "It is a bit unorthodox, but who am I to judge the judgement of a Jedi. We'll follow your recommendation, just promise me you'll be okay remember the last time you fought Drago."

Hiccup looked at her. "Last time we were worn out with battling against his apprentices, Gustav's mind was conflicted, Heather had bolted off to rescue her brother and Ragnar was still suffering from his injuries." He then placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her eyes. "This time however were more powerful than ever I promise I will come back."

Astrid smiled. "You better, because I don't want our child to be fatherless?"

Hiccup's eyes widened upon hearing this news. "Wait, you're pregnant?"

Astrid nodded. "Indeed I am so you have two reasons for surviving your mission."

Hiccup just stood there completely stunned. "Couldn't you have told me beforehand, like before we started planning this mission?"

"If I did that I would have been able to see your stunned look," Astrid giggled.

Hiccup groaned. "But she and you stay behind, I mean considering your condition?"

Astrid looked at him with a confirmed look on her face. "Look Hiccup, I can understand your concerns and under normal circumstances I might follow them. However, I'll be in charge of all the fighter squadrons and as you well know you're going to need every single fighter in order to damage the thermal oscillator enough."

Hiccup groaned. "But still—"

Astrid immediately placed a finger on his lips. "Hiccup, if we fail this mission then there will be no place safe for me or our child. We're gonna need every single advantage we can get and I am a significant advantage."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, just no crazy stunts."

Astrid looked at him. "Me? You're the one that's going to ram into a planet at lightspeed."

"I'm only going to skip the surface, I've done it before."

Astrid shook her head. "I'll see you at the victory party."

Hiccup nodded. "You can count on it milady."

The two of them then kissed.

* * *

Meanwhile Drago was in the control centre of Bewilderbeast Station and he was pleased to see that it was almost complete.

"We should be finished by the next cycle," said Tarkin as he approached Drago. "Thrawn has our forces surrounding the entire planet and our spies tell us that Johann has divulged everything. They'll no doubt send their entire force against us in a last desperate attempt to defeat us."

"To good thing we were well prepared for such a scenario," Drago smiled. "And what of my apprentices?"

"Both Viggo and Krogan standing ready," Tarkin assured.

Drago smiled as he looked at the large laser cannon. "Our first target will be Coruscant will destroy the entire Republic in one fail swoop."

"Of course my lord," Tarkin nodded.

* * *

The _Night Fury_ was now flying through hyperspace and the tension inside the ship was tense.

"So what is the plan?" Gustav asked.

R3 then immediately produced an image of Bewilderbeast Station and Hiccup immediately highlighted two points. "We believe that Drago will be located in the main control centre here, that is where I will be leading us Jedi. Fishlegs you make your way towards the planetary shield generator which is located here, it is essential that it goes down or else the fleet will not be able to destroy the thermal oscillator."

"When with the fleet be arriving?" Ragnar asked.

"We've got several hours so we will have to be fast," Hiccup informed them. "Once you knock out the planetary shield generators you make your way towards the thermal oscillator and unplanned explosives along vulnerable points. We need to assist our ships in the destruction of thermal oscillator in whatever capacity."

"We brought enough explosives to destroy a Star Destroyer," said Ruffnut.

"That we never got destroy a planet before," Tuffnut beamed.

"Well now you have your chance," said Hiccup.

"What about Krogan and Viggo?" Dagur asked curiously. "There's no guarantee they will be with Drago."

Hiccup nodded. "More than likely the two of them are protecting the planetary shield generator and the thermal oscillator."

"With those to guarding them we'll have no chance," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup smiled. "That's why you have Rex, he's got a little experience when coming to face those with lightsabers."

Rex nodded. "Don't worry General, we'll destroy both targets."

Toothless then roared.

Hiccup immediately positioned himself back pilot seat. "You better hang on, we're reaching the planet."

"Not again," Snotlout groaned.

They then immediately exited hyperspace and nearly struck the snowy planet. Fortunately, Hiccup pulled out just in time and they skidded across the snow until finally they came to a stop.

"Everyone all right?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs road as he picked himself up. "Only my dignity was injured."

"I swear we have to invade a planet like this one more time!" Snotlout yelled in frustration.

"At least you're not complaining about it," Eret muttered.

Rex picked himself up and looked at everyone. "Okay everyone, it's time to move out."

Dagur looked at Hiccup. "He knows that we're here."

Hiccup nodded. "I know which means were going to have to act fast."

* * *

Drago immediately sensed the presence of someone very powerful on the planet and he knew exactly who it was.

"Moff Tarkin, it would appear that our guests have arrived," he said.

"Then I'll make sure that they are given a very warm welcome," Tarkin bowed. "I'll also inform Admiral Thrawn that he should be expecting the fleet at any moment."

Drago then pulled out a communicator and immediately the holograms of both Krogan and Viggo appeared in the palm of his hand.

"My apprentices, it is time for us to act," he said looking at them. "Today we wipe out this scum once and for all."

Krogan smiled. "I've been waiting a long time to hear those words."

Viggo however remain completely silent which did not go unnoticed by Drago.

"Not looking forward to the battle, Viggo?" said Drago.

"On the contrary, I am looking forward to basing my enemies head-on," Viggo assured.

"Then go out and enjoy yourself," said Drago switching off his communicator. "Now Hiccup it's time that we ended this battle once and for all."

* * *

Astrid was inside her X-Wing as the entire fleet was ready to jump into hyperspace.

"Is everyone ready?" Astrid asked.

Valka was currently in the new flagship of the First Fleet, called the _Cloudjumper_. Its front resembled that of a bird, but the rest of the body resembled that of an X-Wing only was a hundred times bigger.

"We're ready as it were ever going to be," said Valka.

Standing beside her was Admiral Ackbar a male Mon Calamari and possibly one of the greatest military leaders of his generation.

"All ships have reported in and the Republic is on standby," said Ackbar.

Astrid nodded. "Then let's do this."

Everyone then immediately jumped into hyperspace and speeded towards the battle that would decide the outcome of this war.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Night Fury, everyone was getting prepared as they were about to go their separate ways.

Hiccup looked every single one of them. "No matter how it turns out, I'm glad that I met you all."

"I think I speak for all those when I say it was an honour serving with you, sir," said Rex saluting.

Everyone then immediately did the same.

Hiccup smiled. "And let's do this and my the Force be with us."

Hiccup then began to lead, Ragnar, Heather, Gustav and Dagur towards the main command centre and began trudging through the snow. Fishlegs led the rest towards the planetary shield generator and soon what would hope to be the final campaign in this war.

Fishlegs was leading his people to the shield generator moving as quietly and quickly as possible.

"We don't have long until the fleet arrives," said Eret.

"Should we pick up the pace?" Snotlout asked.

"We can't risk getting detected," Fishlegs pointed out and then he looked directly at the twins. "We need to be stealthy."

"Why is he looking at us?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut shrugged.

They soon reached the ridge and there they saw the planetary shield generator, but it looked heavily guarded.

"No way can we get by those guards," said Rex as he looked at them through his Macrobinoculars.

Fishlegs looked at Eret. "Eret you know these facilities better than anyone, other any other entrances rather than the front door?"

Eret thought for moment and then looked at Fishlegs. "Yes, there is. There's a rear bunker on the far side of this ridge. It should virtually be on guarded, the First Order but first forward assaults and they never anticipate that someone might try and attack them from the rear."

"Doesn't mean it won't be guarded," said Rex.

"And it doesn't mean we can't handle a few Stormtroopers," Snotlout added.

"Sounds like a best bet, but we need to move fast," said Fishlegs.

Toothless roared.

"He's right, the fleet will be here any moment we have to hurry," Rex nodded.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had finally managed to reach the command centre which was a giant bunker located next to the larger laser cannon which was far bigger in person than on a hologram.

"Look at the size of that thing," Heather gaped.

"I take it that it's big," Ragnar assumed.

Heather mentally kicked herself. "Sorry."

"It is gigantic," said Hiccup shaking his head. "And willing to bet that it could wipe out the entire Republic fleet and the Resistance fleet at the same time."

Dagur looked at construction more closely. "This is in good as far as I can tell it's virtually completed."

"You're saying that thing is just about ready to fire?" Gustav panicked.

Dagur nodded. "And I have a sneaking suspicion that Drago is going to personally push the button."

Hiccup looked towards him. "But we still have time?"

Dagur nodded. "Like I said earlier during the briefing, this weapon is powered by the thermal energy of the sun, it literally draws out the nuclear reaction from it as it charges. That process could take over about 10 minutes, but the moment that the sun is gone you can say goodbye to anything it is aimed at."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Looks like we got two reasons for taking control of the command centre. We need to prevent anyone from accessing the controls to fire that monstrosity."

Hiccup nodded. "We have to act now, this may be our only chance."

"So basically were going to charge in their head first," Heather assumed.

"I don't think we have time sneaking around," said Hiccup regretfully. "Besides this place is crawling with Stormtroopers sneaking around might be impossible."

"I like this plan, brother," Dagur smiled.

"Looks like with got no choice," Ragnar sighed.

They immediately jumped off the slope and ignited their lightsaber and began to storm the command centre.

* * *

Fishlegs and the others had finally managed to reach the bunker, which was the back entrance of the shield generator.

"I don't see any guards," Rex frowned as he saw the entrance was completely clear.

"Strange," said Fishlegs.

"Who cares, we can storm the place and destroy the shield generator," said Snotlout.

Toothless roared.

"Toothless is right, something doesn't add up," said Fishlegs.

"The doors wide open and the fleet is practically on top of us we need to go now!" Snotlout yelled.

Snotlout then immediately ran off without waiting orders.

"Snotlout, wait!" Fishlegs yelled and turned to Toothless. "Toothless, stay here with R3 and keep a lookout."

Toothless nodded.

Fishlegs and the rest of the squad immediately charged in after Snotlout, but before they could reach the door they were immediately pushed back and were all knocked to the ground.

"What happened?" Snotlout groaned.

Fishlegs looked up and sighed. "We've been surrounded."

Then emerging from the bunker door was none other than Krogan with a large smile on his face.

"Indeed you have in your pathetic Resistance is about to crumble," he said smiling broadly.

Suddenly emerging from the snow were several Stormtroopers and all them were aiming their blasters directly at them.

"It's over," said Krogan pointing his lightsaber at them.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were charging towards the main facility and then a large door opened and emerging out to greet them was Viggo and behind him was an entire legion of Stormtroopers.

"It would seem as if you've miscalculated, Hiccup," said Viggo looking deeply disappointed. "And I had such high hopes for you."

Hiccup and the others merely held their lightsaber in their hand, but each and every one of them knew they couldn't fight this many soldiers at once.

* * *

To make matters worse Astrid and the less that the fleet had just exited out of hyperspace in the soon began to engage with the Imperial fleet blockading the planet.

Astrid observed as their cruisers began to fire upon the enemy Star Destroyers. "Gold, Red and Blue squadron with me, were going to make a run at the thermal oscillator. The rest of you cover our cruises."

"Where with you Gold Leader," said Red Leader.

"Right behind you," said Blue Leader.

"General Astrid, before you make your attack you should know that the shield generator is still online," Valka warned them quickly.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Something must have gone wrong?"

"We're also detecting several more cruisers exiting out of hyperspace, including a Superstar Destroyer that is clearly Drago's flagship, the _Decimetre_ ," Admiral Ackbar informed her. "We also detect several Interdictor, meaning we cannot escape through hyperspace."

Astrid grimaced. "It's a trap and we fell right for it!"

* * *

On board the _Decimetre_ was Grand Admiral Thrawn and he just stood there confidently with his hands behind his back.

"Crush them all," he ordered.

* * *

Drago was with his Imperial guard smiling as all three traps for the Resistance had been put to effect.

Tarkin approached Drago with a broad smile. "We have them trapped like rats, my lord."

Drago laughed as he stood facing the window. "Today the Resistance and the Republic will be crushed."


	22. Battle of Bewilderbeast Station

Hiccup and the others were facing against Viggo and what they can only assume the entire base garrison.

Viggo smiled at them with his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry to inform you, but the Emperor was well aware that would try and attempt to destroy this space. As a result he has created a massive trap for your fleet above us as we speak and Major Fishlegs is no doubt being surrounded by Krogan and his men."

"You still have us to content with," Dagur reminded.

"True, but I very much doubt that all you can take on all these Stormtroopers at once or at least in time to stop Drago from destroying the Republic Senate," said Viggo. "I should inform you that Bewilderbeast station is now almost fully operational."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "This is bad, we can't waste any time."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "We need to take down Drago no matter the cost."

Gustav looked to the garrison in front of them. "Yeah, but do you really think we can take on all these soldiers?"

Heather grimaced. "I agree with Gustav, we might be Jedi, but were not miracle workers."

Hiccup looked at Viggo. "So what's your game in all this, Viggo?"

Viggo raised an eyebrow. "Game?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Viggo gave him a small smile. "What makes you think that I'm playing a game?"

"You always liked playing games," Hiccup reminded. "I just can't tell which side of the board you're on."

Viggo shrugged. "I admit that my role to play in all this is a little confusing, but I'm sure that everything will come clear in time."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup kept on looking at Viggo. "So maybe we should quit the charade?"

Viggo nodded. "Yes, I think the time for playacting is over."

Then suddenly to everyone's amazement Viggo immediately drew his lightsaber and then used the Force to push back a good number of his men back.

"My Lord what are you going?" the captain yelled as he picked himself up.

Viggo smiled. "Switching sides, if it was not obvious."

The Stormtroopers then immediately began firing their blasters at them and they quickly raise their light sabre is and began to deflect their shots, sending them right back.

Hiccup moved in closer to Viggo. "So tell me why you train your Emperor?"

"Because he left me for dead," said Viggo explained. "After our little confrontation over Mustafar, I've somehow managed to make my way to the escape pods badly injured. However it wasn't the First Order that found my pod, it was the Republic."

"What?" Hiccup stared. "No one told me of this."

"That's because the incident was kept secret even from the Supreme Chancellor," Viggo explained. "I must say was unusual being saved by the people that I've been hunting down and betrayed. It was safe to say that it was a real eye-opener and I began to remember the day before the Clone Wars."

"But then how did you rejoin the First Order?" Ragnar asked.

"I was grateful for their rescue and offered to be a spy," Viggo complained. "How do you think that the Supreme Chancellor send you aid on Voss so quickly."

"Okay, but what's the plan?" Gustav asked. "I mean no offence, but I don't think one extra lightsaber is going to help matters."

"True, which is why you need a rush on ahead and deal with the Emperor now," said Viggo he then thrusted his hand forward pushing more soldiers back creating a path into the facility. "I'll stay here and hold them off."

Hiccup looked at him. "But there's no way you're going to survive?"

"Just go, I'll buy you time," said Viggo.

Hiccup looked at Viggo knew there was no other option and nodded. Hiccup then immediately began to leak the others down the path that Viggo had opened.

"Stop them!" the captain ordered.

The Stormtroopers immediately began to regroup, but before they could make their way to the facility Viggo stood there guarding the entrance.

"You're going to have to go through me," he said holding his lightsaber firmly in hand.

* * *

Drago was with Tarkin watching as they were about to finish the laser cannon, but then a holographic image of the Imperial captain appeared.

"Captain? What's the matter?" Tarkin asked.

"It's Lord Viggo, he's allied himself with the rebels!" said the captain as he kept on shooting at something. "He's created an opening and the rebels are making their way into the facility."

Drago looked outraged. "What?"

"Can't you stop them?" Tarkin yelled.

"Negative, Lord Viggo is guarding the entrance and he's preventing any of us from getting anywhere close."

Drago then immediately turned to his Imperial guard. "Find the rebels and destroy them!"

The Imperial Guard were specially chosen as bodyguards for the Emperor and all of them were wearing red armour and were holding vibro-weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile in space Astrid was in a desperate space battle at the enemy Star Destroyers were closing in on them, they had already taken out a good number of their cruisers.

"Astrid we're completely boxed in," said Valka as the _Cloudjumper_ shook violently. "I don't know how long we can lasted as if they have brought the entire Imperial Navy upon us."

"We just need a hold on, I'm sure Hiccup and his team are doing everything they can to get the shield down," Astrid assured.

"The question is will we be around when they finally do it," said Spitleout as he looked at the command console which was showing a holographic image of the battle. "We've got several dreadnoughts closing in opposition."

"We'll handle the dreadnoughts," Astrid assured she immediately shot down a TIE Fighter. "Gold Squadron with me."

"Right behind you Gold Leader," said Gold Two.

They immediately turned around and began advancing towards a dreadnought closing in on the _Cloudjumper_. They immediately began firing upon the anti-air cannons, taking them out one by one until finally they approached beneath the bridge and fired several proton torpedoes destroying it instantly.

* * *

Thrawn was observing the battle on the Superstar Destroyer and an officer approached him.

"Sir, they're just taken out another one of our dreadnoughts," he informed him.

"It would seem as if they do have expert knowledge on our dreadnoughts," Thrawn nodded. "However, we haven't completely boxed in, there's no way they can survive for long."

* * *

At the shield generator bunker, Fishlegs and the others had their hands behind their heads as Krogan began walking around them.

"It would seem as if you're one and only hope is gone," he smiled. "Right now your Jedi friends are being slaughtered and your fleet is being decimated above us. Once the cannon is fully operational the destruction of the Republic is inevitable."

Rex narrowed his eyes. "You're only going to make the people hate you more and the rise up and fight you."

Krogan scoffed. "Once they find out they have no hope, they will submit our rule and it will be glorious."

"Hardly the word I would use," Eret muttered.

Krogan then approached Eret. "Agent Eret, you had so much promise it's a shame that you betrayed everything you still fall for this pathetic Resistance."

"They care more for the common soldier then you and the First Order ever could," Eret glared. "And I have no regrets of betraying you."

Krogan smiled. "You will be the first to die."

He immediately activated his lightsaber and was about to strike him when suddenly he got a message on his communicator.

Krogan groaned and immediately activated it and an image of Drago appeared. "My Lord, I have successfully captured the infiltration team."

"At least one of you is loyal," Drago growled.

"My Lord?" Krogan frowned.

"Viggo has betrayed as he is assisting the Jedi!" Drago roared. "At this moment he's holding back the Stormtroopers while the Jedi infiltrate our base!"

Krogan furious. "I knew he would betray us."

"Just make sure that you keep the infiltration squad from entering the bunker!" Drago commanded.

"I was just about to execute them now."

"Fine and the moment you do that head straight back to—"

Then suddenly a shot struck the communicator destroying it into pieces. Immediately everyone turned and saw shooting at the Stormtroopers was Toothless, who are taking up the position and firing his crossbow down upon them.

"Kill that Wookie!" Krogan commanded.

Rex immediately looked at Snotlout and Eret and nodded. Immediately the three of them grabbed a Stormtrooper each and snapped their necks. A split second later they grab their blasters and immediately fired upon the other surrounding them.

Almost immediately the Stormtroopers scattered and the Resistance ground team immediately is spread out taking up defence positions around the bunker.

"Eret, take the twins into the bunker and set the explosives!" Fishlegs ordered. "We'll deal with these imperials."

"On it Major," said Eret and looked at the twins. "Let's go."

Krogan turned around and immediately saw Eret and the twins entering into the bunker.

"No you don't!" he roared as he immediately charged towards them.

Snotlout however activated his vibro-mace and slammed it towards him forcing Krogan to turn and block it.

"I don't think so, pal," said Snotlout as he pushed him back.

"You've just signed your own death sentence," Krogan growled and charged at him.

* * *

Drago was now getting furious as he was unable to contact Krogan.

"Krogan, what's going on?" Drago roared. He then immediately slammed the communicator onto the ground in a rage. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Tarkin then approached him. "Sir, we have finished the completion of our base."

Drago smiled. "Finally someone who can actually do the job they were given. Target Coruscant immediately! It's time we destroyed the Republic once and for all!"

"At once, my lord," Tarkin bowed.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were running through the corridors as quickly as they could, but then blocking their path were Imperial guards.

"Looks like have to get past these guys," said Heather.

"Don't have time," said Hiccup.

"Then me and Heather will take them on," said Gustav.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "He's right, we're going to have to split up."

Hiccup reluctantly agreed to the idea and he, Ragnar and Dagur charge towards them. The Imperial guards then immediately activated the vibro-blades and charged them, but together Gustav and Heather used the Force to push them back.

This created an opening and Hiccup and the others ran right past the guards and before they had a chance to pursue them, Gustav and Heather immediately began to engage. Heather immediately performed a low suite with her duel blade and sliced through the stomach of a guard. Gustav blocks the blade of a guard and then quickly countered by elbowing him in the face, he then grabbed him and tossed them into another guard.

* * *

Drago could hear the commotion outside and saw the door open and watched as Hiccup, Ragnar and Dagur entered.

"The chosen three," said Drago looking at the three of them. "I thought we all prophecy was nothing more than a myth, clearly I was wrong. You did very well getting here, but I'm afraid that you were too late."

Hiccup's face grimaced. "You completed the weapon?"

Drago laughed. "Indeed I have and I have just activated it."

The immediately looked out of the window and saw the sun richly being drained into the planet.

"In minutes this base will fire and completely destroy the Republic!" Drago laughed.

"We won't let that happen," said Hiccup.

Drago then immediately activated his lightsaber and immediately the three of them charged at him at once. Drago immediately fired a bolt of lightning that struck Dagur sending him back, thankfully he was able to raise his lightsaber in time to withstand the worst of the impact. He then immediately blocks both Hiccup and Ragnar swings and began pushing them back.

Ragnar then came in with a thrust, but Drago sidestepped and grabbed him, he then immediately tossed him at Hiccup, knocking the two of them back. He was about to strike them with his lightsaber, but Dagur quickly blocked it and Hiccup use the Force to push him back.

* * *

Meanwhile in space, Astrid witnessed as the planet below them was beginning to drain the sun and she could see the laser cannon was beginning to glow slowly.

"That thing is charging up," Astrid panicked.

"We still have time," said Valka. "That thing cannot fire until it is fully charged and that's only when the sun is completely dead. So until that light in space is gone do not give up hope."

"We just have to buy Hiccup some more time," said Astrid she just took out another laser cannon on a Star Destroyer.

* * *

Thrawn watched from the flagship has a bunch of Y-Wings fired several ion cannons at the Star Destroyer disabling it.

The officer next to him looked concerned. "Sir, their fighters are far more advanced than we initially thought."

Thrawn nodded. "Indeed, but I expected no less from General Astrid. While their fighters may be more advanced, their cruises on the other hand are not. But all power to the forward deflector shield and main batteries, it's time that we showed our teeth."

"Sir, more ships coming out of hyperspace?"

Thrawn looked up and turned. "What?"

Suddenly appearing out of hyperspace and advancing towards the two fleets were several Resistance ships, but none of them bore any signature that they belong to any of their fleets.

Thrawn realise immediately where they belonged. "Saw Gerrera."

"We got Gustav's message, General, it would seem that our arrival was timely," said Saw in his U-Wing.

Astrid wasn't particularly pleased and seeing him. "Under different circumstances I would have ordered your arrest, but we got bigger issues."

"We have your back General," Saw laughed and immediately contacted his fleet. "All ships attack those Star Destroyers."

Thrawn was particularly furious when he saw the new ships destroying two Star Destroyers. "They turned the trap against us."

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, Viggo was completely exhausted as he was deflecting shots coming from the remaining Stormtroopers and there are piles of dead bodies like littering the ground.

"Give it up, traitor," said the captain. "You can't beat us all, you're already exhausted."

Viggo looked at them. "I'm gonna keep on fighting until my last breath."

The Stormtroopers kept on shooting at him and he kept on deflecting their shots as quickly as he could, but then he got struck in the hip by one of their blasts. He winced at the pain, but he stood strong and kept on deflecting the shots.

At the shield generator bunker, Snotlout was still clashing with Krogan and surprisingly he was actually holding his ground.

"You're certainly a strong one," Krogan noted.

"Shame I can't say the same about you," said Snotlout smugly.

"Enough!" Krogan roared and then immediately use the Force to push him back.

Krogan then immediately charged raising his lightsaber, but before he could bring it down on top of Snotlout, Toothless fired his crossbow and it grazed his hip. Krogan roared in pain as he placed his hand against it and Snotlout then took the opportunity and struck him across the face with his mace, knocking him to the ground.

Fishlegs rushed over to Snotlout. "You all right?"

"Never been better," Snotlout smiled.

Rex and the rest of their men had taken care of the Stormtroopers meaning that the bunker was now theirs.

"Now we just have to wait for the twins to do their thing," said Rex.

No sooner had he said that that Eret and the twins immediately rushed out.

"Hit the dirt!" Eret yelled.

Everyone then immediately jumped and landed in the snow and seconds later there was a huge explosion that completely destroy the shield generator.

* * *

Up in space, Valka noticed the shield generator had been destroyed.

"The planetary shield is gone," said Valka. "Looks like they came through."

Astrid smiled upon hearing those words. "Just what I wanted to hear, Gold, Blue and Red squadron with me were going to take out that thermal oscillator!"

"Right behind you Gold Leader," said Blue Leader.

"I'm with you," said Red Leader.

The three fighter squadrons then immediately began making their way towards the thermal oscillator and no sooner have they arrived and began dropping proton torpedoes and bombs down upon it.

* * *

Gustav and Heather was still battling against the Imperial Guard, blocking their vibro-blades with their lightsabers. The two of them working perfect harmony striking down the Imperial Guard every chance they got.

Heather leaned back to avoid the blade from a guard and quickly spun in the air and striking him in the head with a powerful kick. Gustav used the Force to push a guard back and immediately spun around to block the blade of a guard behind him. The guard then attempted to attack him while his back was turned, but Heather quickly intervened and plunged her lightsaber into his chest.

Gustav then immediately positioned his leg in such a way that he caused the guard to lose his balance and he struck him with his lightsaber. The last Imperial Guard then immediately charged at them, but the two of them then quickly spun around and they both plunged their lightsaber into his chest and he fell to the ground.

Gustav looked at Heather exhaustively. "Well, that takes care of that."

Heather looked ahead of him. "Sadly our position hasn't changed."

Gustav turned and then saw heading straight towards them were several Stormtroopers.

"The must have taken Viggo down," said Gustav.

"We can't let them stop Hiccup and the others," said Heather as she stood at the ready.

"Can't we just get a break for once?" Gustav groaned.

The two of them then immediately charge towards the Stormtroopers.

Hiccup and the others were still by battling against Drago with everything they had. Despite outnumbering him, Drago was proving that he was more than capable of fending the three of them off as he struck them with credible force pushing them back.

* * *

Tarkin then looked up. "Sir, with just lost the shield generator."

"What?" Drago roared.

Hiccup then immediately use the Force and struck him in the chest, causing him to push back slightly. Ragnar and Dagur then quickly took the initiative and pressed on the advantage, but Drago quickly blocked their attacks with his lightsaber and then punched Ragnar with his mechanical arm causing him to crash into one of the consoles. He then used what strength he had and pushed Dagur back against the wall and then he turned and focuses attention on Hiccup.

"It's over," Drago," said Hiccup.

"You haven't won the war yet," Drago reminded. "You may have taken out the shield generator, but that doesn't mean you can take out the thermal oscillator. I think you'll find that it is quite durable from any attack."

"Your overconfidence is going to be your downfall," said Hiccup and immediately charged at him.

"I think not, nothing will stop me until I burn the Republic to the ground!" Drago roared as they clashed.

Hiccup immediately spun around to strike him at his side, but Drago quickly blocked his blade and then punched him hard in the gut with his mechanical arm. Then before hiccup at a chance to recover, he was then kicked and skidded across the ground.

"It's over!" Drago roared.

* * *

Up in space, the new reinforcements had started to turn the tide and they had already destroyed the Interceptors.

"We need to buy those fighters more time," said Ackbar as his eyes turn to the Superstar Destroyer. "Concentrate all fire Super Star Destroyer!"

The remaining fighter squadrons immediately began firing upon the bridge and dealt extreme heavy damage to it.

Bridge officer then immediately turn to Thrawn. "Sir, we've just lost our bridge deflector shield!"

Thrawn grimaced. "Intensify the forward batteries I do not want anything getting through."

However, Saw was already making's attack run on the Super Star Destroyer and he had no intentions of stopping.

Valka notice this and immediately contacted him. "Saw what are you doing?"

"Making things right," he said. "My ship is too badly damaged and I know exactly what you going to do to me after this battle. Do me a favour and tell General Astrid that it was a pleasure fighting alongside her."

"Saw, don't!" Valka yelled.

Too late, Saw was approaching the bridge of the dreadnought and everyone on the bridge and see what he was about to do.

"Intensify forward power!" Thrawn yelled.

Saw headed straight towards the bridge and screamed like a maniac.

"Too late!" said Thrawn's officer.

They immediately jumped out of the way, though it did little good as Saw's U-Wing crashed right into the bridge. This resulted in a massive explosion that took out the entire bridge and apparently short-circuited the engines in the entire ship began to plummet into the planet's surface.

Valka closed her eyes. "I hope that you found peace Force."

* * *

On the ground, Fishlegs and his team were getting to the thermal oscillators quickly as possible shooting Stormtroopers on the way. That's when they saw that Astrid and her fighters were bombarding the thermal oscillator.

"How tough is that thing?" said Snotlout.

"They're not to bring that thing down in time," said Eret.

"Then let's give them a helping hand," said Rex.

Without hesitation they immediately rushed into the thermal oscillator, which wasn't as well guard as they expected. Clearly the First Order was scrambling all over the place, no doubt because things were not going according to plan.

The twins immediately pulled out the hollow map of the entire facility.

"If we want to do as much damage to this place as possible were going have to split up," said Ruffnut.

"We can do a lot of damage if we place thermal detonator is here, here and here," said Tuffnut pointing to several key locations.

Snotlout completely bewildered. "I can't believe were following the twins now."

"They are the demolition experts," Fishlegs pointed out, but he nodded in agreement. "Though I admit taking orders from them is a bit unusual and for once they're actually making sense."

"We always make sense," said the twins in unison.

"Let's just hurry this up, got about five minutes until the sun is completely drained of nuclear energy," said Eret.

"Once we place these charges and destroy the thermal oscillator we have to make a quick dash back to the Night Fury," said Fishlegs.

Toothless roared looking deeply concerned.

"We just have to hope that he and the others can get back in time," said Fishlegs, though he looked as if he had his doubts.

* * *

In the air Astrid and her Squadron were doing everything they could in order to severely damage the thermal oscillator, but no matter how many bombs they dropped the thing just wouldn't fall. To make matters worse the defence cannons were shooting down there fighters and it was beginning to get darker.

"General, we can't seem to make a hole," said Red Leader.

"We have to keep trying, if we don't stop the billions of lives will be lost," said Astrid.

Fishlegs and the others had managed had managed to place the detonators in the sports the twins specified.

"This is gonna be good," said Tuffnut excitedly as both he and his sister pressed down on the detonators.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion that created a massive gaping hole in the thermal oscillator and it could even be seen in the air.

* * *

"General, I see new hole in that thing," said Gold Three. "It looks like friends on the ground have managed to cause a little bit of sabotage."

"Red and Blue Leaders, have your squadrons cover us," Astrid ordered. "Gold Squadron, with me!"

Astrid then immediately led Gold squadron down towards the thermal oscillator and soon they were riding down a trench towards the hole inside of it.

"Gold Squadron, I'm going in, cover me," Astrid instructed.

"Understood, Gold Leader, good luck," said Gold Two.

Then everyone apart from Astrid immediately pulled up and began to scatter the defences to focus on them. However, a TIE Fighter was chasing after her and was doing everything he could to shoot her down.

Tarkin was in the command centre watching as Drago and Hiccup duelled one another. The officer then immediately approached him.

"Sir, weapon will be fully charge in about 30 seconds," he said.

"Prepared to fire," he said.

Astrid then immediately folded up her wings and flew straight inside the thermal oscillator, the TIE Fighter wasn't so lucky and collided into the structure. Once inside Astrid immediately began targeting the fuel cells inside the oscillator and that in turn caused a chain reaction resulting in a massive explosion.

Skilfully she managed to fly out of the thermal oscillator and one she and her Squadron were safely away the entire thing exploded and the explosion ricocheted across the entire facility.

* * *

In the command centre the officer looked utterly horrified. "Sir, I just lost power there's something wrong with the thermal oscillator!"

"What's wrong with it?" Tarkin roared.

The officer looked at him. "It's been destroyed."

Drago heard the entire conversation and looked utterly horrified. "Impossible!"

Hiccup immediately took advantage of his distraction and then plunged his lightsaber into Drago's chest. Drago eyes widened, but with what little strength he had he immediately grabbed hold of Hiccup's face with his mechanical arm and began to attempt to crush it.

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!" Drago roared.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere Dagur sliced off his mechanical arm with his lightsaber. Ragnar then immediately thrusted his hand forward and using the force sent Drago flying and he went straight through the window.

"Not on our watch," Ragnar panted.

Then emerging into the command centre was Gustav and Heather and the two of them looked as if they had been through the ringer.

"I see you've taken care of things here," said Gustav.

"This planet is about to implode at any minute, we need to get out of here," said Heather.

Hiccup nodded and looked at Tarkin. "You coming?"

"And be your prisoner, I think not," Tarkin glared as he stood firm. "I'm going to look death right in the face if that's all the same to you."

Dagur looked at Hiccup. "We don't have time."

Hiccup reluctantly agreed. "Let's go."

The five and then immediately exited the command centre and Tarkin just stood there as he watched the entire planet shake as it began to break apart.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had finally made it outside, there was no way they were going to make before the entire planet collapsed.

"We're gonna make it," said Gustav.

"Can't the kid have a little bit of optimism?" Dagur asked.

"He's right actually, no way we can reach the _Night Fury_ in time," Ragnar nodded. "But Fishlegs and the others should have reached it and I've already activated our beacon."

"What makes you think they're there?" Heather asked.

"Call it a feeling I have," Ragnar smiled.

"And you seem to be correct," said Hiccup pointing in the air.

Immediately looked up and saw heading towards them was the _Night Fury_ in the cargo bay doors immediately opened in their standing there was Rex and Snotlout.

"Come on!" Rex yelled.

The ground in front of them then immediately broke apart leaving a massive chasm in their wake, but despite this they all immediately jumped and landed on the cargo bay door. Quickly Rex and Snotlout got them inside and closed the door.

"Major, we have them," said Rex.

Fishlegs was piloting the _Night Fury_. "Then let's get out of here."

They immediately made their way into orbit just as the entire planet began to fold into itself and break apart. It didn't take them long to re-engage with Astrid and her Squadron as they immediately broke through the atmosphere.

"Good job," Astrid smiled.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here," said Hiccup.

Immediately every Resistance and Republic ship jumped into hyperspace leaving the wreckage of what remained of the Imperial fleet.

* * *

A few days later they were on Coruscant and all of them were being presented with medals most of them with a Cross of Glory and they will be presented by Supreme Chancellor Organa himself.

"We are here to celebrate the actions of the Resistance, who took the initiative and battled against the First Order and won," Organa announced. "Not only is the Emperor killed, but they also saved Coruscant from being destroyed."

Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "I can't believe that we actually won, the First Order is now in shambles. They've lost the highest leadership, we can win this war now."

Hiccup nodded. "Though I think long fight is still ahead of us."

"Everything were fighting for is," said Astrid.

The two of them then kissed one another as if marking the end of war and they weren't the only ones as Ragnar and Heather were doing the exact same thing.


	23. Epilogue

The war carried on for an entire year and the First Order was completely crushed at the Battle of Jakku. With that members of the Resistance soon returned home to Berk and they were welcomed with open arms by the people they were forced to leave behind.

Supreme Chancellor Organa continue to rule until his end of term, but during that time he was able to rob the Republic of corruption. He also had the Resistance to join with the Republic, making their fleet much stronger than before.

Now feeling safer the first time in years, the Jedi soon came back into the galaxy and started to rebuild their Order. They even began to re-build their temple on Coruscant and in an effort to remove of corruption from the Senate, specially chosen Jedi were chosen for the Senate Guard where they could monitor the Senators to make sure they were not being deceitful.

As things transpired, Gustav had finally managed to complete his trials and became fledged Jedi Knight and soon returned to his home world of Mandalore and began to help Regent Mala in stabilising it. Dagur too spent many days on Tython doing everything he could to rebuild what he had almost destroyed, but every so often he would make his way to Mandalore and see Mala in private.

Eret was made an honorary citizen of Berk and soon began to rebuild the cities that had been destroyed in the attack. Assisting him in this were Fishlegs and Snotlout, both of whom had been given high praise for their success in destroying the shield generator. The twins however kept on doing what they did best, creating explosions and making mischief.

Rex, now promoted to commander, soon found himself serving the Republic once again and Supreme Chancellor Organa made a decree that any clones that survived the Clone Wars could rejoin and allowed to keep their rank.

Valka took the loss of her love pretty hard, but every time she meditated it felt as if he was in the room beside her. She continued to serve the Jedi Council and began teaching new Padawans in the ways the Force.

As for Ragnar and Heather, the two of them continue to have a relationship as they flew across the galaxy as a perfect team. Eventually they were engaged, but they never allow their feelings to compromise themselves and continue to make the galaxy a safer place.

As for Hiccup and Astrid, the two of them were officially married on Berk and the two of them had a happy life together and soon a new member of the family was with them. Her name was Ingrid Haddock, she was as fearless as her mother and everyone knew what she got from her father.

No one would deny that, no matter what they did evil forces would be on the rise and they had to keep vigilant. This time however they would not stand idly by and loud a problem to fester and they soon began to rebuild their future, not sure what it may bring, but they all knew it would be quite an adventure.


End file.
